Une autre vie, un présent à partager
by Goul
Summary: Les Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Odin ressuscitent près de deux ans après la dernière Guerre Sainte. Tous vont redécouvrir nos cinq héros qui ont bien mûris. Mais ces deux années semblent les avoir fait beaucoup changé... Post Hadès.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : **Près de trois ans après la dernière Guerre Sainte, les Chevaliers d'Or, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Odin reviennent à la vie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ? De plus, les cinq chevaliers de bronze semblent avoir mûris et bien changés durant ces années… Entre surprise de taille (et pas toujours agréable), romance, plus ou moins facile, et action, tous vont devoir réapprendre à vivre, et à vivre sans guerre, ni combats…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres :** Action-aventure / Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, mais ça pourra évoluer au fil de l'histoire.

Bonjours à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Saint Seiya. Je préviens, je me suis relue au moins trois fois, mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une faute. Je vous prie de m'en excuser et, si vraiment, ça vous dérange trop, signalez-la moi, je rectifierais.  
>Bonne lecture ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Le froid. Le silence. Les ténèbres. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Comme si tout l'univers avait subitement disparu. Comme si toutes vies avaient laissé place à la mort et au néant. Et c'était vrai. Car ils étaient morts, et flottaient à présent dans le vide absolu. Et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne regrettaient. Et, plus encore, si c'était à refaire, ils le referaient. Sans hésiter. Car ils savaient, que plus encore que d'avoir accomplis leur devoir, même si celui-ci était primordial, ils avaient suivis leurs convictions, leur cœur, leurs espoirs pour un avenir qu'ils jugeaient meilleur. Et peu importait les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait de leur corps, de leur vie et même de leur âme, car ils les avaient fait pour ce en quoi ils croyaient et pour la divinité qu'ils admiraient et respectaient plus que tout.

Alors oui, tant pis s'ils étaient condamnés à errer pour l'éternité, tel des âmes en peine, attendant le salut divin. Jamais ils ne regretteraient.

Et, tout à coup, un changement. Il était petit, léger, pratiquement imperceptible, mais bien présent. D'autres qu'eux ne l'auraient sûrement pas perçu, mais le fait était là.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Que se passait-il donc pour qu'un tel évènement ne se produise alors qu'ils étaient dans le néant ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Et surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ce n'était pas censé se produire ! Pas là où ils étaient ! Et, lentement, l'appréhension montait, s'insinuant en eux tel un prédateur qui s'avançait doucement, en guettant l'instant de faiblesse de sa proie.

Et soudain, une rupture étourdissante du néant. Le froid laissa place à la chaleur, le silence au bruit, les ténèbres à la lumière. Le vide de la mort fut remplit de vie. Mais c'était trop. Trop subit, trop d'un seul coup. La chaleur apaisante les brûlaient, le bruit rassurant les assourdissaient, et la lumière réconfortant les aveuglaient.

L'incompréhension les gagnaient, les laissant incapable de réagir. C'était impossible. C'était impossible ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans leur esprit, sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne.

Et puis, une douleur. Une douleur lancinante, à rendre fou, les assaillit sans qu'ils ne puissent s'y préparer, les laissant palettant et épuisés. La chaleur, le bruit et la lumière s'intensifièrent encore plus, si c'était possible, les enveloppant dans un cocon sans échappatoire possible. Ils se sentirent tirés, écartelés, arrachés au néant, qui n'était pas décidé à abandonner ses proies, avant d'être propulsé vers un lieu.

Un cœur que se remit à battre. Un souffle qui reprit. Un cosmos qui réapparut.

Puis, plus rien.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce Prologue vous a plu, car ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (constructives, bien sûr), ou, plus généralement, à tous commentaires.<br>La suite devrait arriver dés demain, alors à très bientôt ^^


	2. Chapitre 01, Réveil

**Résumé : **Près de trois ans après la dernière Guerre Sainte, les Chevaliers d'Or, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Odin reviennent à la vie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ? De plus, les cinq chevaliers de bronze semblent avoir mûris et bien changés durant ces années… Entre surprise de taille (et pas toujours agréable), romance, plus ou moins facile, et action, tous vont devoir réapprendre à vivre, et à vivre sans guerre, ni combats…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres :** Action-aventure / Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, mais ça pourra évoluer au fil de l'histoire.

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà ! Je vous l'avez promis, voici le 1er chapitre !  
>Là encore, je me suis relus trois fois, au moins, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes qui m'ont échappé. Si ça vous dérange trop, dites-les moi, je rectifierais.<br>Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

><p><strong>Réveil<strong>

C'était étrange. Il… flottait… Oui, c'était ça. Il flottait, aussi léger qu'une plume, et c'était plutôt… agréable. Comme s'il reposait sur un nuage de coton. Et il aurait voulu s'y enfoncer encore plus, mais quelque chose le retint. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais c'était bien là.

Peu à peu, son esprit devint plus vif, plus éveillé, et ses capacités de réflexion réapparurent. Mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, il voulait dormir, lui. Seulement son corps ne sembla pas d'accord et lui envoya une onde de douleur. Et celui-ci, pourtant si léger quelques instants auparavant, devint aussi lourd que du plomb, avec membres et articulations endoloris en prime.

Il pesta intérieurement et commença à maudire la Terre entière, quand il se rendit compte brutalement qu'il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir. Cela acheva de le réveiller et le descendit de son petit nuage, avant qu'il ne se mette enfin à cogiter.

Bon, première étape, ne pas paniquer. S'il se concentrer un peu, il devrait arriver à faire ressurgir sa mémoire. Et si en plus, il se fiait à la souffrance qui le traversait, il y avait de forte chance qu'il est pris un coup sur la tête. Il était normal qu'il ait un peu de mal à rassembler ses souvenirs, donc aucune raison de paniquer. Bien, première étape réussis !

Ensuite, deuxième étape, beaucoup moins facile que la précédente : se souvenir de son nom. Essais n°1 :

_« … … »_

…Ouais, pas très concluant. Bon, tentative n°2 : essayer d'analyser les images que lui envoyait son cerveaux pour le mettre sur la piste de son identité. … … Sauf que son esprit était en grève et refusait de lui transmettre la moindre information.

Un pic d'agacement se fit ressentir contre lui-même alors que tous ses efforts pour se souvenir restaient vain. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se rendormir sur son nuage et se laissait porter comme une plume par le vent, à cause de ses fichus…

Il s'interrompis brusquement, prit d'une inspiration soudaine :

_« Une… plume ? »_

Cette simple pensée fit surgir une sorte de tableau dans sa tête. Une sorte de félin avec des ailes, des serres, et un bec. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était certain que cet animal était d'une importance capital pour lui, mais il était incapable de se rappeler du nom de la créature. Pourtant, il l'avait de la langue.

_« Un typhon ?... Non… Une griffe ?... Non plus… Un tyfe peut-être… … Je m'éloigne là… »_

Rhaaa ! Mais c'était à en devenir dingue ! Bon, il fallait qu'il se calme, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. S'il avait pu se souvenir de cet image, alors il finirait forcément par ce souvenir que cet animal était un griffon et…

_Un Griffon._

Il se figea, se prenant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps tandis que ce mot s'écrivait en lettre de feu dans son esprit. Mais bien sûr !

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il était Minos du Griffon, de l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse, Juge des Enfers et Spectre d'Hadès. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose dont il se rappelait. Absolument tous ses souvenirs étaient revenus : l'appel de son maitre, son entraînement pour obtenir son Surplis, son travail aux enfers, la guerre contre Athéna, son combat contre le Chevalier du Cygne devant le passage menant à Elysion, et puis… sa mort… et son âme flottant dans le néant… Alors… pourquoi se sentait-il si _vivant_ ?

Des montagnes de question assaillirent son esprit. Pourtant, Minos les repoussa, ce n'était pas le moment et, de toute façon, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il lui restait encore une chose à faire, mais non des moindres : ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qui n'allait pas être simple, tant il lui semblait que ses paupières pesaient des tonnes. Il essaya néanmoins, peu décidé à passer sa vie entouré de brume avec un corps de plomb. Mais une vive douleur lui parcourut l'ensemble des muscles, mettant fin à ses efforts. Par réflexes, il fit appel à son cosmos, et il fut plus que surpris de le sentir. Oh, il était bien loin de son niveau habituel, tel la flamme d'une bougie comparée à un brasier ardent, mais il était bien là. Cette constatation le remplit bêtement de joie, car dans le néant, il en avait été privé, comme si on avait supprimé une partie de lui-même. Mais là, il sentait que le vide qui s'était crée venait enfin de se combler.

Minos se mit une claque mental. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier. Il enflamma son cosmos légèrement, et la douleur se calma aussitôt. Son corps lui parut moins lourd, si bien qu'il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt.

La lumière l'avait tellement éblouis durant le quart de seconde où ses paupières s'étaient levés, qu'il avait cru devenir aveugle. Mais, heureusement, il n'en rien était rien, et Minos décida de retenter sa chance, en y allant progressivement cette fois.

Lentement, ses paupières commencèrent à s'ouvrir, s'arrêtant un instant lorsque la luminosité était trop forte, avant de repartir lorsqu'il s'y était habitué. Ses deux orbes dorés enfin libérées des ténèbres, il sourit intérieurement de satisfaction, car incapable de bouger ses lèvres, avant que son regard ne se mette à voyager afin de découvrir où il avait atterri.

Sa surprise fut total lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était dans une des suites du château de son Seigneur, aux Enfers. Il reconnaissait sans peine les murs sombres aux tapisseries représentant de fantastiques animaux, et le sol clair mais agréable au toucher. Minos s'en souvenait malgré les rares fois où il s'était baladé pied-nus. Ou encore, le mobilier simple, en bois massif, semblant venir d'une autre époque. Le tout était sobre, mais chaleureux et accueillant au possible. Lui-même se trouvait dans un lit dont la couverture brune était remontée jusqu'à son menton.

Et Minos était heureux, si bien qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était apaisé et, bizarrement, émus. Il était de retour chez lui, à l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer, sa maison. Et ce simple fait le remplissait d'un bonheur sans fin.

Un grognement attira son attention et, tournant la tête vers le bruit, le Juge du Griffon découvrit avec stupéfaction ses deux confrères, Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier était à l'origine du grognement. Ils étaient là, avec lui, installés de la même façon que lui, dans un lit à la couverture foncé identiques. Mais surtout, ils étaient _vivants_.

Minos se redressa tant qu'il put, ignorant la douleur provoquée à chacun de ses mouvements, passa son bras droit par-dessus la couverture, et observa ses compagnons qui reprenaient lentement leur esprit en réfléchissant. Il se demandait maintenant comment un tel miracle avait pus être possible. Ils avaient été morts. Ils avaient même été envoyés dans le néant, là où allaient tous les serviteurs des Dieux à leur mort. Alors _comment_ pouvaient-ils se retrouver ici et bien vivant ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Visiblement, si Rhadamanthe était encore incapable de se faire obéir de son corps ankylosé, son esprit, lui, semblait au maximum de ses capacités. Et franchement, Minos aurait préféré le contraire, histoire d'épargner sa pauvre tête, qui menaçait d'exploser tant le bruit avait réveillé la douleur de celle-ci. Un coup d'œil vers Eaque lui apprit qu'il pensait la même chose, et tous deux retinrent un soupir exaspéré. Après tout, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on changera le Juge de Wyvern.

Mais apparemment, Rhadamanthe ne devait pas avoir aussi bien récupéré que Minos le pensait, car il s'exprima ensuite beaucoup moins bruyamment.

- Minos, Eaque ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous, à tous ce bazar ?

Il avait dis ça en se redressant sur son coussin et d'un ton quelque peu agressif, sans doute pour dissimuler sa confusion. Seulement voilà, les deux autres Juges n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

- Je pense, commença prudemment Eaque, en se redressant à son tour, qu'on nous a ressuscité…

- Ça, on l'avait compris ! Répliqua le Wyvern. Ce qu'on voudrait savoir, c'est comment, et surtout pourquoi ?

- Justement ! Réfléchis deux secondes, Rhadamanthe ! S'impatienta Minos, qui lui, avait suivi le raisonnement de son collègue. Les seuls à pouvoir ramener quelqu'un à la vie, se sont les Dieux ! Et on sait tous les trois qu'ils ne font jamais rien au hasard, et que la situation doit être grave, car ce n'est certainement pas dans leurs habitudes d'être aussi généreux !

Un silence suivi cet déclaration, les trois hommes étant plongés dans leurs pensées. Silence qui fut brisé par une voix qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru entendre ici.

- Alors vous êtes enfin réveillés.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers la porte de la chambre, aussi rapidement que leurs corps le leur permettaient, grimaçant intérieurement au passage à cause des douleurs causées par celui-ci, pour se figer face à leur interlocuteur.

- TOI !

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Un bruit. Pas désagréable, mais répétitif et énervant. Et ça l'avait réveillé. Il essaya de ce rendormir, mais rien n'y fit. En plus, ce bruit n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête, déjà affreux depuis qu'il avait reprit conscience.

… Minute… S'il pouvait ressentir de la douleur, c'est qu'il avait un corps… et s'il avait un corps… ça voulait dire que… qu'il était… vivant…?

Toutes envies de dormir envolées, il se mit à réfléchir à plein régime, et tant pis pour son mal de crâne. Et de toutes les façons qu'il tournait le problème, il en arrivait à la même conclusion. C'était totalement impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas être _vivant_ ! Il était mort ! Deus fois, même ! La première en confiant Athéna et son armure à l'homme s'appelant Kido Mitsumasa, et la deuxième, après avoir détruit le Mur des Lamentations. Alors ça n'avait aucun sens ! Comment pouvait-il être en vie ?

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, c'est paupières se soulevèrent, avant de papillonner dans un réflexe, pour ensuite finir par s'écarquiller. Rien qu'à la vue du plafond, il savait où il était. Malgré les années, celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'un poil, remarqua-t-il au passage. Et c'était impossible ! Il était _mort_, bon sang ! Alors comment pouvait-il se trouver dans une salle du palais du Grand Pope, dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

Aioros, car c'était bien lui, secoua la tête dans l'espoir de sortir de ce rêve, cet illusion, ce songe, ou il ne savait quoi d'autre encore. Mais pour lui, il était évident que ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, c'était impos…

- Aioros ? Aioros, tu es réveillé ?

Le concerné se figea brusquement. Cette voix… Cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps… Elle avait beau avoir changé avec les années, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Il sentit presque les larmes lui montaient au yeux tandis qu'il s'efforçait de tourner la tête vers son origine.

Il tomba sur un visage semblable au sien, tant par la forme que par l'expression qu'il affichait. Le visage de son frère. Et un doux sourire apparut sur le sien, alors qu'il chassait toutes ses questions de son esprit, se disant qu'il en aurait les réponses bien assez tôt. Non, pour le moment, seul comptait son frère. Son petit frère.

- Aiolia… Murmura-t-il, submergé par l'émotion.

- Je suis content de te revoir, si tu savais… grand frère… Chuchota à son tour le Chevalier du Lion, ému pas ses retrouvailles tant espérée.

_Grand frère_. Ces mots sonnèrent comme un profond soulagement pour le Sagittaire. Il n'ignorait pas la profonde rancune qu'Aiolia avait éprouvait à son égard après sa « trahison », pas plus que la détresse et la souffrance qu'il avait enduré pendant toutes ces années. Alors, que son frère lui pardonne malgré tout, était, pour Aioros, le plus beau présent qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Un grognement le sortit de ses pensées et, comme le Lion, il se décida enfin à rompre le contact visuel et à observer un peu mieux leur environnement. Ce fut à cet instant seulement qu'il réalisa que tout ses compagnons étaient présents, même Shion – qui avait retrouvait sa jeunesse, comme Dohko, nota-t-il.

Ils étaient tous allongés sur des lits, en rang contre les murs de la salle spacieuse, et assez espacés pour que deux personnes puissent se glisser entre eux.

Aioros finit enfin par savoir quel était ce bruit qui l'avait sortis de son sommeil, et qui n'était autre que les ronflements d'Aldébaran. Le grognement, lui, venait de Death Mask, qui semblait sortir du pays des rêves.

Et dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, tous se réveillèrent, avec plus ou moins de difficulté, de lenteur et de gémissements râleurs. Aioros et Aiolia attendirent sagement que leurs frères d'armes reprennent leur esprit, tout en échangeant des regards lourds de sens, d'affection et de promesse entre eux.

Les 14 Chevaliers se redressèrent sur leurs oreillers et seulement après, pour 12 d'entre eux, ils observèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et ces derniers se figèrent dans un bel ensemble, quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux frères, étant déjà passé par là, les laissèrent encaisser le choc et reprendre leur esprit.

Ce fut Shion qui se remis le plus vite et qui pris les choses en main.

- Bon, surtout, pas de panique. Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante et rassurante.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a _aucune_ raison de paniquer, c'est vrai. Railla le Cancer, dans un état d'exaspération avancé.

- Death Mask, tais-toi ! Ordonna Dohko avec un regard d'avertissement vers le concerné.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir avant de détourner la tête, mais obtempéra.

- Bien, reprit l'ancien Chevalier d'Or, quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Un petit silence suivis pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient rapidement, pour ensuite répondre d'une même voix.

- La destruction du Mur des Lamentations.

- Mon combat contre Rhadamanthe.

Un ange passa. Puis d'un même homme, ils se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler pour découvrir… deux Saga. Si les prévenus comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait du frère jumeau de ce dernier, Kanon, les autres en étaient à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas la berlue.

Et alors que le Chevalier du Cancer ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour râler, une fois de plus, un cri les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, près à faire face à une éventuelle menace et… la personne devant eux acheva de les perdre.

Shun se tenait à côté de la porte, qui s'était ouverte sans un bruit, et les regardait, une expression de pur choc plaquait sur le visage. Il resta figé de longues secondes, si bien que les Chevaliers d'Or commencèrent à se demander si la surprise ne l'avait pas tué. Enfin, le jeune Andromède sembla se réveiller et une expression de pur bonheur s'afficha sur sa face, des larmes vinrent même embuer ses grands yeux verts.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillés… Murmura-t-il d'une voix surchargée d'émotions.

Les ressuscités furent incapables de réagir devant un tel débordement de sentiments. Et ce ne fut lorsque les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune Chevalier que l'un d'entre eux réagit.

- Voyons, Shun… Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ? Réprimanda gentiment Mû. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux et tu…

- Je m'en fiche !

Mû s'arrêta, légèrement abasourdis, comme les autres Ors d'ailleurs, et regarda Shun qui venait de le couper assez violement. Celui-ci porta un bras tremblant sur ses yeux, et tandis que ses larmes continuaient de ruisseler, il reprit d'une voix tremblotante :

- Je me fiche de ne pas avoir l'air d'un Chevalier, je… Vous n'avez pas idée de combien vous m'avez manqué… de combien vous _nous_ avez manqué… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point on a espéré ce jour… ce jour où on vous reverrait enfin… ! Alors… alors je me fiche de ne pas avoir l'air d'un Chevalier ! Pour le moment, je ne suis qu'un homme… un homme qui retrouve des personnes qui lui sont chères… et qu'il croyait perdus à jamais…

Shun se tut, sachant que sa voix lui ferai défaut, mais il n'avait pas à en dire plus. Tous furent touchés pas son discours décousu, qui reflétait si bien sa trop grande joie. Et un étrange apaisement s'empara d'eux en voyant le jeune Andromède tentait de retenir ses sanglots – sans grand succès, il fallait bien l'avouer. Car ils étaient rentré chez eux. Enfin.

Après quelques minutes, Shun réussit à se calmer quelque peu, et déclara :

- Je me doute que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais avant toute chose, il faut que je prévienne Athéna-sama et les autres de votre réveil.

Il chercha une approbation quelconque après ses paroles, qui lui fut accordés pas un Shion souriant, grâce à un hochement de tête.

Shun se retourna alors pour partir en ajoutant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes et, après un dernier regard vers les Ors, referma la porte, les laissant toujours aussi dubitatif sur leur situation… inédite, mais beaucoup plus serein.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Il se sentait… lourd… et nauséeux. Comme s'il était passé sous un rouleau compresseur et qu'il y était resté accroché comme un vieux chewing-gum. Sans parler de son mal de tête. Il faut dire que se faire tuer par une des 12 armes de l'Armure d'Or de la Balance, capable, d'après la légende, de détruire un étoile, ça n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Brusquement, il se figea. Se faire tuer… il s'était fait tué ! Alors pourquoi ressentait-il de la douleur ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si _vivant_ ?

Une peur panique totale s'empara soudainement de lui et lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur le coup. L'éblouissement le terrorisa encore plus et, désorienté, il promena fébrilement son regard tout autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une salle du Palais de Sanctuaire sous-marin du Seigneur Poséidon, avec quatre autres Généraux des mers inconscients.

Son esprit se rebella brutalement devant ses informations, rejetant tous d'un bloc. C'était impossible ! Totalement impossible ! Il était mort ! Il était _mort_ ! Ses sens dictaient une chose, que sa raison repoussait de toutes ses forces. Et sa panique enflait de seconde en seconde, prenant le contrôle totale de son esprit. Il tenta de se défaire des couvertures qui le recouvraient, de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit, dans des gestes désespérés.

- Io !

Il relava vivement la tête, croisant les yeux magenta**(*1)** du Général de la Sirène.

- S… Sorento… ?

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec espoir, mais de nouveau, son esprit ne put accepter ce qu'il voyait. Il recommença à se débattre, des larmes de désespoir, de douleur et de bien d'autres sentiments coulant le long de ses joues.

Mais deux mains vinrent le plaquer contre le matelas, doucement mais fermement.

- Calme-toi, Io ! Ordonna Sorento, ne comprenant pas sa peur soudaine.

- Non ! Hurla le Général de Scylla. Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI ! S'époumona-t-il en se débattant plus fort.

- Mais enfin, Io ! S'exclama la Sirène, abasourdis. C'est moi, Sorento !

- NON ! Non, c'est faux ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Tout n'est qu'illusion ! TOUT EST FAUX !

- IO !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à la participation de cet troisième voix. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'était que les cris de panique de Io avaient réveillé leurs quatre compagnons, et que ceux-ci, ressentant pleinement la détresse de Scylla, n'avaient pu resté sans réagir et avaient envoyé au diable toutes leurs interrogations pour lui venir en aide.

- Voyons Io, reprit Isaak, car c'était lui qui avait crié, tout est absolument bien réel…

- Non ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Soutint le pauvre homme, bien que le doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

- Io…

C'est alors que Baian, qui était son plus proche voisin, se pencha vers lui, malgré ses muscles endoloris, et lui attrapa la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Tu sens cette chaleur, Io ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais la sentir si tu étais encore mort ? Nous somme bien vivants, Io… Ce n'est pas une illusion.

Ce dernier cessa de se débattre, perdus. Il regarda tour à tour ses cinq frères d'armes, qui attendaient patiemment qu'il se reprenne. Mais il ne savait plus où il en était.

Dans sa précédente vie, il avait été aussi sûr de lui qu'à présent il doutait. Il avait pensé être assez fort pour servir son Seigneur et Maître, que toutes ses différentes attaques lui permettraient de faire face à toutes les situations, et d'en sortir victorieux… Mais il avait eu tort. Le Chevalier d'Andromède l'avait battu, et même en sacrifiant sa vie, il n'avait pu empêcher la destruction du pilier dont il avait la charge. Il avait échoué dans son rôle, lamentablement.

Il éclata brusquement en sanglot, et Sorento le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Etait-ce son cuisant échec qu'il pleurait ? Ou la pression qui se relâchait ? Ou encore la joie de revoir tous ses compagnons ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il pouvait sentir que ceux-ci le couvait du regard, le soutenant alors qu'il se montrait faible… tellement faible…

Et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il accueillit l'obscurité du sommeil, qu'une douce chaleur avait fait naître en lui.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Une voix. Une voix l'appelait, il en était sûr. Et il la connaissait. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, elle était si douce, si mélodieuse… Elle perçait les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, tel la lune dans la nuit. Et c'était rassurant.

Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, à ressentir toutes ces choses. Que ce n'était pas normal.

Et il se souvint. Il était mort lors de la bataille d'Asgard contre les Chevaliers de Bronze d'Athéna. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être vivant ? Ça ne…

- … gen ! … Ha… ! … … Ha… gen… !

De nouveau cette voix, qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il fut tenté de résister, mais finalement se laissa aller. Et il ne le regretta pas, car il sentait que les brumes de l'inconscience disparaissaient peu à peu. Il entendit plus distinctement les paroles de la voix.

- Hagen ! Réveille-toi, Hagen ! S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux ! Hagen ! Hagen !

Ce dernier tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, voulant savoir à qui appartenait cette si jolie voix. Il fit plusieurs tentatives peu concluantes, mais lorsqu'enfin, il réussit, il tomba sur deux lacs clair magnifique, qui s'illuminèrent dés qu'ils rencontrèrent les siens. Et Hagen reconnut enfin cette personne si chère à son cœur.

- Fre… Freya ?

Sa voix était un peu enrouée mais peu lui importait. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser sur le lit, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant sa princesse. Il tenta ensuite de reprendre la parole, mais Freya se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, coupant net son initiative.

- Oh, Hagen… Tu m'as tant manqué. J'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais… Je suis si heureuse que tu sois revenu…

Il sentit une humidité dans son cou, témoignage des larmes que versait la jeune femme. Il voulut l'enlacer à son tour, mais il se figea à mi-chemin.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Il l'avait attaqué lors de son combat contre le Chevalier du Cygne. Il avait failli la tuer, et il l'aurait fait, si Hyôga ne s'était pas interposé au dernier moment. Alors non, il n'avait pas le droit. Il était indigne d'elle et sa vie ne serait pas suffisante pour racheter son crime.

Doucement, il lui attrapa les bras et la força à se détacher de lui. Elle lui lança un regard surpris, les joues encore recouvertes de larmes, et cette vision l'attendrit autant qu'elle l'attrista.

- Hagen… ?

- Je suis désolé, Freya, mais… je ne peux pas. Déclara-t-il à contrecœur.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas son rejet, tandis que son regard redevint humide.

- Freya… Murmura le Guerrier d'Odin, le cœur serré. Je… je ne peux pas, je… je ne suis plus digne de toi. J'ai faillit te tuer et sans le Chevalier du Cygne, tu… tu serais…

- Hagen. L'appela-t-elle doucement, en posant ses mains sur ses joues et en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Et ce dernier n'y lut que tendresse, douceur… et amour… Il fut profondément bouleversé par ce regard. Comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer ?

- Hagen, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça. En fait, se serai plutôt à moi de m'excuser… Non, laisse-moi finir. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait protester. Je t'ai imposé un choix cruel entre ton devoir et tes sentiments, et, bien que tu es choisi le premier, je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour pour moi. On a tous les deux des choses à se reprocher alors… laisse-nous une autre chance, Hagen… s'il te plaît…

Et, pour appuyer ses paroles, Freya le reprit dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

Hagen eut un léger mouvement de recul, hésita, avant de finalement replier ses bras autour d'elle et de lui rendre son étreinte, tout en laissant couler des larmes de soulagement. Oui. Oui, il voulait leur laisser une autre chance. Repartir à zéro, sans faux-semblant, en faisant table rase du passé, pour se tourner entièrement vers l'avenir.

Il enfuit doucement son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de sa princesse et, fermant les yeux, respira son doux parfum, sous les regards attendris de ses compagnons, qui s'étaient réveillés depuis en moment déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>1*<strong> : La vrai couleur est magenta secondaire, mais je ne voyais pas ça dans un texte ^^', donc je n'ai mis que magenta. Pour la voir, vous allez sur la liste de couleur de _Wikipédia._

Alors, alors, verdict ?  
>Dans ce chapitre, je voulais montrer qu'on avait tous des réactions différentes face à une même situation. J'ai voulu aussi mettre un peu d'humour, notament au début, mais ça donne un résultat très mitigé, selon moi -_-'<br>Sinon, je pense que le 2ème chapitre arrivera Samedi prochain (le 09/04/11), mais je ne promet rien, on ne sais jamais.  
>Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt ^^<p> 


	3. Chapitre 02, Explications

**Résumé : **Près de trois ans après la dernière Guerre Sainte, les Chevaliers d'Or, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Odin reviennent à la vie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ? De plus, les cinq chevaliers de bronze semblent avoir mûris et bien changés durant ces années… Entre surprise de taille (et pas toujours agréable), romance, plus ou moins facile, et action, tous vont devoir réapprendre à vivre, et à vivre sans guerre, ni combats…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres :** Action-aventure / Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, mais ça pourra évoluer au fil de l'histoire.

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici le 2ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pouriez rencontrer, malgré mes relectures. Si elles vous dérangent, signalez-les moi, je rectifierais. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Explications<strong>

Les Chevaliers d'Or attendaient avec impatience le retour de Shun, avec ses frères, en particulier pour Dohko et Camus, qui avaient hâte de revoir leur disciple.

- Pourquoi il y a deux Saga ?

La voix du Cancer résonna dans la pièce, ramenant tout le monde sur terre. Celui-ci observait avec méfiance les doubles, qui s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- Il n'y a pas « deux » Saga, Death Mask. Intervint Shion avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il s'agit de son frère jumeau, Kanon.

- Et depuis quand il a un jumeau, lui ? Demanda Aphrodite, sceptique également.

- Depuis le jour de notre naissance. Répliqua Kanon.

Sa remarque fut accueillit par un regard noir du Poisson, mais le second Gémeaux n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit :

- Et si certain d'entre vous se demande pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais vus, c'est parce que mon existence devait demeurer secrète, et n'être dévoilée que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Saga. Dans ce cas là, je devenait le nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Voilà, c'était dit. Kanon ne voulait pas passer des heures à en parler, et la subtilité n'avait jamais été son truc, alors…

- Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-on jamais vu lorsque « l'Autre » Saga a pris le pouvoir ? Demanda Camus, en fixant les jumeaux. Ça aurait été le meilleur moyen pour nous faire croire que Shion était encore Grand Pope et que Saga était toujours présent.

Tous regardèrent le Verseau, abasourdis. Il faut dire que personne n'avait pensé à ce stratagème. Une fois de plus, Camus démontrait ses talents d'analyse et de réflexion.

La surprise passée, les Gémeaux racontèrent leur histoire, depuis l'enfermement de Kanon au Cap Sounion, jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci face à Rhadamanthe – ce qui avait d'ailleurs impressionné Mû, Aiolia, Milo, Aphrodite et Death Mask –, en passant par sa rédemption à coup de _**Scarlet Needle**_**(*1)**. Puis, lorsque le récit se termina, un silence tendu s'installa, personne n'osant prendre la parole après les aveux qui venaient d'être dévoilés.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les Chevaliers, qui ne s'y attendaient absolument pas, et qui avaient momentanément oublié leur situation. Ceux-ci se retournèrent vers l'ouverture, pour tomber sur Seiya.

Le propriétaire de l'armure de Pégase les regardait comme s'il voyait des fantômes – ce qui n'était pas complètement absurde – et était essoufflé, sans doute parce qu'il avait couru. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, puis sembla se réveiller. Mais si la réaction de Shun avait été calme et douce, celle de Seiya fut autrement plus… dynamique.

- Vous êtes réveillé !

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent songer à se plaindre du bruit qu'avait engendré l'exclamation, ils se retrouvèrent tous à faire un câlin forcé à Pégase. Même les plus réfractaires, du genre Death Mask et Shaka, n'eurent pas le choix. Et après ça, Seiya se mit à sauter partout en babillant – hurlant – sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- C'est super que vous soyez tous réveillés ! On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, même si d'après Athéna-sama, c'était normal que vous restiez si longtemps endormis… Mais on avait vraiment hâte que vous vous réveilliez pour pouvoir enfin vous parler. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez même pas savoir combien vous nous avez manqué, à moi et aux autres. On a des tas de truc à vous raconter, après tout ce temps, et aussi…

- Seiya, stop !

La voix de Pégase se stoppa enfin, et les Chevaliers d'Or, à qui leur migraine s'était rappelée à leur bon souvenir, louèrent la personne qui l'avait arrêté, personne dont la voix leur semblait familière. Et en effet, il s'agissait de Shiryû, qui les regardait, les yeux brillants, et qui grondait gentiment Pégase.

- Seiya, même si je comprends ta joie, je penses que tes cris leur donnent plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. Lança-t-il, amusé par l'attitude de son ami.

- Oups… ! Fit ce dernier, penaud. Désolé, je me suis laissé débordé par mon… enthousiasme. S'excusa-t-il auprès des ressuscités.

- C'est pas la première fois, et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière… malheureusement. Envoya Ikki, qui entrait dans la pièce à son tour, main dans les poches, comme à son habitude, suivi de Shun.

- Quoi ?

Les Chevaliers d'Or observèrent la joute verbale qui débuta entre le Phénix et Pégase avec un sourire au lèvre. Même si certains ne l'avoueraient jamais, cela leur faisaient plaisir de revoir ces jeunes Chevaliers, surtout qu'ils avaient l'air en pleine forme.

- Une petite minute ! S'exclama soudainement Milo, coupant court ainsi à la pseudo-dispute des deux Bronzes et ramenant l'attention sur lui. Si vous êtes ici, continua-t-il en désignant les quatre adolescents du doigt, c'est que vous… enfin, Hadès est…

Cette remarque judicieuse du Scorpion figea les autres Ors avant qu'ils ne se retournent d'un même homme vers les plus jeunes. Mais le sourire qu'ils arboraient les rassura très vite, et Seiya leur fit même le V de la victoire en s'écriant :

- Bien sûr qu'on lui a fait sa fête ! Pourquoi, vous en doutiez ? Questionna-t-il, les yeux et le sourire remplis de malice.

Le silence qui suivit fut une réponse à lui seul.

- O-K… Non, vraiment… La confiance règne, c'est su-per… S'indigna Seiya, croisant les bras dans une attitude boudeuse et vexée.

Les Chevaliers d'Or eurent un sourire embarrassé – du moins les plus expressifs, les autres se contentant d'une légère grimace – car aucun ne pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un tout petit doute quand à la possible victoire du Dieu des Enfers.

- C'est pas la mort, Seiya, intervint Shiryû, et puis, tu vas pas me dire que tu as _toujours_ été à 100% sûr de notre victoire, non ? ajouta-t-il, réaliste.

- Surtout que tu étais plus mort que vif quand on t'a ramené, alors t'es un peu mal placé pour juger. Remarqua Shun avec justesse.

- Oh, ça va ! Grogna Pégase, plus boudeur encore. On était tous dans un état déplorable, c'est pas parce que je l'étais un peu plus que vous qu'il faut toujours qu'on y revienne dessus ! Surtout qu'on est tous resté quatre mois à l'hôpital, et que vous aussi, vous aviez encore pas mal de blessure en sortant !

Et pendant que les trois Bronzes soupiraient devant l'attitude enfantine de leur compagnon, les Ors, eux, se figèrent. Quatre mois d'hôpital ? Même après la bataille du Sanctuaire, ou leurs combats dans le domaine de Poséidon, les jeunes Chevaliers n'avaient jamais eu plus d'un mois d'hôpital – et encore, il fallait presque attacher Seiya pour qu'il y reste. Et ils ressortaient toujours entièrement guéris, bien qu'un peu faible.

- Comment ça, vous êtes restés quatre mois à l'hôpital ? Demanda Dohko, puisque personne n'osait prendre la parole.

Les adolescents arrêtèrent leur pseudo-débat, vus que c'était surtout Seiya qui rallait, pour se tourner vers leurs ainés, étonnés, avant qu'un sourire presque indulgent ne se glisse sur leurs lèvres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va tout vous expliquer en long, en large et en travers. Déclara Shun, apparemment ravi de ce fait, comme ses frères d'ailleurs.

- Avant, j'ai une question. Annonça Camus, les sourcils froncés, et qui, une fois qu'il eut toute l'attention sur lui, continua. Où est Hyôga ?

La question causa un léger blanc, et en effet, tous se rendirent compte à présent de l'absence du Cygne. Les Bronzes s'échangèrent un regard, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout les Ors. Ce fut Shura qui se décida à poser LA question.

- Il n'est quand même pas…

- Non !

L'affirmation fusa, ne laissant même pas le temps au Capricorne de finir sa phrase. Les quatre Chevaliers de Bronze avaient parlé en même temps, et ils avaient tous la même lueur au fond des yeux. Cet lueur qu'ils avaient tans de fois affichée au cours de leurs combats.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est bien vivant. Fit Shiryû d'un ton apaisant. Et même s'il avait été tué, vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait alors été ressuscité avec vous ?

La remarque pleine de bon sens du Dragon acheva de tranquilliser les 14 hommes.

- Mais alors, où est-il ? Redemanda Camus, montrant ainsi son impatience de revoir son disciple.

- Et bien, commença Shun, mal à l'aise, il n'est pas là pour le moment…

- Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on vous demande où il se trouve. Grogna Milo, qui lui aussi, était pressé de revoir le jeune homme.

- Hyôga est… Démarra lentement Shiryû, semblant chercher ses mots. Il est…

- En Enfer. Termina pour lui Seiya.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent presque tous les Chevaliers d'Or.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

- TOI !

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les trois Juges des Enfers ne s'attendaient pas, c'était bien celle-là.

En effet, devant eux, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, dans une attitude nonchalante, les bras croisés, le visage figé et impassible, le regard froid et sérieux, se tenait Hyôga, le Chevalier du Cygne.

Celui-ci les fixait, dans son indifférence habituelle, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à identifier. Mais ils n'y réfléchirent pas plus longtemps, leurs réflexes de guerrier se réveillant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cracha presque Minos avec hargne, lui lançant un regard noir.

Les deux autres fixèrent également l'adolescent avec hostilité, restant sur leur garde. Mais Hyôga ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et répondit simplement.

- Je suis là pour m'occuper de vous.

C'en fut trop pour les trois Spectres, qui, en quelques fractions de seconde, allumèrent le peu de cosmos qu'ils avaient et tentèrent de se mettre en position de combat malgré leur état de faiblesse.

Mais alors qu'ils s'étaient redressés et allaient poser pied à terre, ils furent soudainement immobilisé, et leur cosmos se retrouva étouffé pas celui du Cygne, qui remplit toute la pièce par sa puissance et se froideur. Pourtant, alors qu'ils croyaient que le Chevalier des Glaces allait les réexpédier dans la mort, celui-ci se contenta de les maintenir figé et de les empêcher d'utiliser leur cosmos. Mais cela n'arrêta pas les Juges, qui essayèrent de se débattre pour sortir de ce piège.

- Toute résistance est inutile. Déclara Hyôga, stoïque. Plus vous luterez contre le _**Hyôketsu Ring**_**(*2)**, plus celui-ci se multipliera et vous emprisonnera.

Et en effet, remarquèrent les trois sujets d'Hadès, plus ils tentaient de retrouver leur liberté, et plus les cercles de glace autour d'eux devenaient nombreux. Ils arrêtèrent alors la lutte, car immobilisés et privés de leur cosmos, ils étaient aussi impuissants que des nouveau-nés.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vociféra Rhadamanthe, lançant un regard remplis de défis et de détermination au Cygne. Tue-nous ! Détruit-nous ! N'est-ce pas là ce qu'est censé faire un Chevalier à un ennemi ou bien es-tu trop lâche pour ça ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, gorgés de la même rage. S'ils devaient mourir, ce serait la tête haute et sans peur. Après tout, maintenant ils savaient à quoi s'attendre, et la terreur de l'inconnu avait totalement disparu de leur âme.

Pourtant, le Chevalier du Cygne ne bougea pas et avait repris sa position de départ, car il avait levé un bras pour lancer sa technique. Non, il les regardait juste fixement, semblant dans une intense réflexion.

- Non. Annonça finalement Hyôga.

- Non quoi ? Aboya Eaque, qui commençait lui aussi à s'échauffer.

- Non, je ne vous tuerais pas. Répondit le Cygne, toujours impassible.

- Te fous pas de moi, sale chevalier ! Fulmina le Spectre du Wyvern, hors de lui. Tu…

- Et je vais même vous libérer. Continua Hyôga, imperturbable.

Pour le coup, les Juges furent tellement surpris qu'ils en restèrent muet. Quel genre de personne libèrerait ses adversaires alors qu'il les tient à sa merci ? Un fou, assurément…

- En échange, je veux que vous me promettiez de me laisser vous soigner, de ne pas m'attaquer et d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire sans m'interrompre. Ajouta Hyôga, profitant du silence momentanée.

- Dans tes rêves, sale chevalier ! Hurla Rhadamanthe, recommençant à ce débattre.

- Tu peux toujours courir, aucun de nous ne te fera une telle promesse ! Rajouta Minos qui, comme ses deux compagnons, tentait de se libérer de l'entrave.

Hyôga, lui, les observa se démener sans rien dire, retenant un soupir. Mais ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

- A votre guise. Dit-il, indifférent.

Il s'avança enfin dans la pièce, attrapa un des fauteuils, le déplaça pour le mettre en face des trois lits, le tout sous les regards furibonds et suspicieux des Spectres. Puis, il s'y assit confortablement, les bras et jambes croisés, et déclara le plus simplement du monde :

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Cette déclaration enragea encore plus les Juges, qui se démenèrent comme de beaux diables pour briser la technique. Les cercles se multipliaient de plus en plus, mais cela ne découragea pas les trois hommes, au contraire.

Les minutes passaient, et ils s'épuisaient de plus en plus. Hyôga restait parfaitement statique, mais surveillait toutefois qu'aucuns des trois entêtés ne se blessent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Eaque arrêta de bouger, las et fatigué, et comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de mettre fin à cette comédie.

- Ça va, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Grinça-t-il, s'attirant les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Il grimaça devant les paroles qu'il allait devoir prononcer, et se jura que si le Chevalier du Cygne l'humiliait avec ça, promesse ou pas, entrave ou pas, il lui ferait chèrement payer.

- Je te promets d'écouter ce que tu as à dire, de ne pas essayer de t'attaquer, et de… te laisser me soigner. Cracha le Spectre du Garuda, tellement qu'on aurait dis que ces mots lui avaient écorché la bouche, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Hyôga le fixa intensément, semblant déterminer s'il était sincère ou pas, tandis que Eaque le défiait du regard. Minos et Rhadamanthe, qui savait combien ça avait couté à leur compagnon de faire cette déclaration, observés silencieusement la confrontation.

Soudain, le cosmos du Cygne augmenta, et les trois Juges se crispèrent. Le Chevalier allait-il finalement les tuer ? Mais il en fut tout autre, et, sans qu'il s'y attende, Eaque se retrouva libre. Il allait tomber par terre quand une poigne solide l'attrapa, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête et rencontra le regard de glace de Hyôga, qui le laissa sans voix. Même les deux autres étaient mués de stupeur. Non seulement, ils ne l'avaient pas vu bouger, mais ils ne l'avaient même pas _senti_ bouger. Et, quelque part, ils étaient impressionnés.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là, que les Juges remarquèrent le masque qui recouvrait tout le côté gauche de son visage. Il ressemblait à ceux que les Femmes-Chevaliers étaient obligées de porter, à part qu'il était d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige. Une petite courbure, partant de sous son nez et qui arrivait en bas de sa joue, découvrait sa bouche et son menton. Et fatalement, les Spectres se questionnèrent. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver au Chevalier du Cygne pour qu'il doive porter ce masque ?

Ignorant les pensées de ses anciens adversaires, Hyôga rallongea le Spectre d'un tour de bras, surprenant une nouvelle fois celui-ci. Il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme soit rude avec lui, qu'il s'amuse de sa souffrance. Et pourtant , il n'en était rien. Il n'était pas doux, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas brutal non plus.

Une fois que Eaque fut allongea, Hyôga sortit quelques secondes de la pièce et revint avec une trousse de soin. Il approcha son fauteuil du lit du Spectre, ainsi que la petite table de chevet, posa le tout dessus, puis commença à enlever la légère tunique blanche du Spectre, identique à celle que portaient les deux autres. Dés que le tissu fut enlevé, il dévoila un torse musclé et bien formé, qui aurait été magnifique s'il n'était pas recouvert de bandages de toutes sortes. Certains avaient même une auréole rouge, témoignant de leur gravité.

Eaque les regarda avec stupéfaction. En effet, s'il avait senti la douleur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des bandes et compresses qui enserraient son buste. Minos et Rhadamanthe étaient tout aussi surpris, et se demandaient s'ils en avaient aussi. Les trois Juges virent Hyôga sortir tous ce qui étaient nécessaires pour changer les bandages. Ils échangèrent un regard, parlant à travers celui-ci, prenant leur décision.

Avant que le Cygne ne commence à défaire les pansements, le Wyvern et le Griffon l'interpellèrent :

- Bon, ça va ! On va te la faire ta promesse ! Grogna Minos, se trouvant ridicule.

- Et écoute bien parce qu'on ne le répètera pas deux fois ! Rajouta Rhadamanthe, légèrement agressif.

Tous deux répétèrent ce que leur compagnon avait dit plus tôt. Comme tout à l'heure, le Chevalier les fixa longuement, cherchant à discerner des traces de mensonge. Mais il dut être satisfait, car ils ressentirent, une fois de plus, une légère montée de cosmos de sa part, et à peine une seconde plus tard, ils étaient libérés eux aussi. Et les deux Spectres eurent beau s'y attendre, ils perdirent quand même l'équilibre. Là encore, Hyôga se déplaça si vite qu'ils ne le sentirent pas, jusqu'au moment où une main se referma autour de leur bras. Ce dernier, qui se trouvait entre leur deux lits, les étendit sur le matelas, de la même façon qu'avec Eaque.

- Bon, fit le Cygne en retournant s'assoir dans son fauteuil, maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accords, nous allons pouvoir parler.

Il arriva à destination et commença à défaire les bandages du Garuda, avant de reprendre.

- J'ai un certain nombre de choses à vous dire, en particulier sur la raison de votre résurrection et sur ma présence… singulière en ce lieu. Mais avant, est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Les Spectres ne surent pas ce qui les étonna le plus. Que le Chevalier débite autant de paroles alors que ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot, ou le fait qu'il détienne toutes les réponses qu'ils cherchaient. Enfin, toutes…

- Pourquoi sommes-nous blessés ? Lâcha Rhadamanthe à la surprise des deux autres Juges. Je veux dire, les blessures de Eaque ne ressemblent pas à celles que le Phoenix lui avait fait.

Hyôga, qui avait relevé la tête, la rebaissa et se remit à son travail tout en répondant.

- Effectivement, ce ne sont pas des coups fait par Ikki. En fait, vous n'en aviez pas lorsque vous êtes revenus d'entre les morts.

La dernière bandes enlevées, laissant voir des plaies quelques peu sanguinolentes, mais superficielles, le jeune homme attrapa de quoi les désinfecter.

- Si vous êtes blessés, c'est à cause des Dieux. Finit-il, déclenchant l'incompréhension la plus totale chez les Juges.

Pourquoi les Dieux leur auraient-ils rendu la vie si c'étaient pour les blesser ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Leur regard glissèrent jusqu'au Chevalier et leurs yeux se plissèrent. Ou alors…

- Je vous arrête de suite, je ne suis en rien responsable de votre état. Réplica Hyôga, comme ayant lus leurs pensées. En fait, poursuivit-il sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, lorsque les divinités vous ont « ramené », elles ont mal calculés votre… atterrissage, et du coup, vous êtes tombés dans le fleuve Achéron.

- Quoi ?

Les trois Spectres avaient réagi en même temps. Ils étaient tombés dans le fleuve des morts… et ils étaient encore vivants ?

- Oui. Fort heureusement, Hadès-sama a réagi très vite et vous a tous sorti de là avant que vous n'ayez de blessures trop grave. Et sachez également que les 105 autres Spectres sont aussi de retour parmi nous.

Hyôga commença à rebander le torse de Eaque, pendant que les Juges assimilaient se qu'il venait de leur dire, ne remarquant même pas la manière étrange dont le Cygne avait appelé leur Seigneur. Ce fut finalement Minos qui rompit le silence.

- Et donc ? Pourquoi sommes-nous vivant et pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda-t-il, sans agressivité cette fois.

Le Chevalier répondit tout en attrapant la trousse et en se dirigeant vers Rhadamanthe.

- D'abord, sachez que cela fait un près de deux ans que vous êtes morts.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

- Quoi ? Deux ans !

Le cri de Mime venait de résumer l'interrogation des sept Guerriers Divins. En effet, ils étaient totalement abasourdis par la nouvelle. Mais, maintenant qu'elle leur disait, il était vrai que Freya semblait… différente.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés et les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient disparu. Les formes généreuses et gracieuses de son corps s'étaient affirmées, sans pour autant être exagérées. Elle avait aussi grandi, si bien que devant eux, se tenait une magnifique jeune fille de 18 ans.

Ce voyant observée sous toutes les coutures, cette dernière sourit.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changer, et je ne parle pas que de ma sœur.

Sur le moment, les Guerriers ne comprirent pas. Et puis, quand la jeune princesse les désigna, la lumière se fit. Et effectivement, eux aussi avaient grandi de deux années, comme si leur corps avaient sommeillé au lieu d'être mort. Oh, il n'y avait que de légers changements : une musculature un peu plus développé, quelques centimètres en plus, mais c'était quand même perturbant pour les « nouveaux » jeunes hommes.

Pendant qu'ils étaient tous en train de découvrir leur nouvelle anatomie, Cyd pensa soudainement à un autre corps qui était, en tous points, identique au sien. Ces yeux balayèrent la salle, mais ne le virent pas.

- Princesse Freya ? Appela-t-il, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard, l'invitant à continuer.

- Où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.

- Ton frère ? Questionna Thor, surpris, en se tournant vers lui. Tu as un frère ?

Devant la stupéfaction général des Guerriers d'Odin, Cyd entreprit de leur raconter l'histoire des jumeaux maudits, Bud et lui-même, depuis l'abandon du premier, jusqu'à sa propre mort. Ses compagnons l'écoutèrent avec attention, car tous, sauf Siegfried, ignoraient son existence.

A la fin de son récit, il releva les yeux vers Freya, attendant avec une certaine angoisse sa réponse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cyd. Fit-elle avec un doux sourire. Ton frère n'est pas mort lors de la Guerre Sainte, c'est pourquoi il n'est pas ici.

Un soulagement sans nom s'empara du Guerrier de Zeta. Son frère n'était pas mort, il était vivant. Mais alors…

- Où est-il ? Interrogea-t-il, pressé de le revoir.

- Ma sœur lui a donné une mission, qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas attendre, à l'autre bout du royaume. Expliqua la jeune princesse. Normalement, il devrait rentrer très bientôt.

Cyd acquiesça, son frère allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les autres combattants d'Odin étaient sincèrement heureux pour leur compagnon, et avaient aussi hâte de rencontrer le jeune homme.

- Oh, et Albérich ?

A ce nom, Siegfried et Cyd se tendirent et leur visage s'assombrirent, tandis que leurs compagnons devinrent suspicieux. Le Guerrier Divins de Delta, qui avait été le seul à rester silencieux, se tourna vers Freya, qui souriait doucement, mais aussi avec un peu de tristesse.

- Hilda te pardonne ta traitrise et ta fourberie durant la Guerre Sainte. Elle juge que ta mort a été une punition suffisante. Et, de plus, elle t'autorise à rester un Guerrier Divin.

- Quoi !

Les six autres combattants s'étaient exprimés d'une même voix, deux car ils ne comprenaient pas qu'Albérich puisse s'en sortir à si bon compte, les autres car ils ignoraient qu'il avait trahi. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, leurs yeux envoyant des éclairs de haine, qui ne semblèrent pas émouvoir leur cible plus que ça.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! Gronda Mime avec rage. Comment as-tu pu renier ton pays à ce point !

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le Guerrier de Megrez semblait se ficher d'eux, et il ne les regardait même pas, ce qui énerva encore plus les six jeunes hommes.

Freya, consciente que la situation allait dégénérer si elle ne faisait rien, tenta de les calmer.

- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît. Ma sœur lui a accordé son pardon, alors vous devriez lui laisser une chance de…

- Non !

Fenrir venait de couper sauvagement la parole à la jeune fille, qui sursauta.

- Princesse Freya, commença Hagen en ne quittant pas le traître des yeux, ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable !

Tous acquiescèrent, alors que le Guerrier de Delta continuait à regarder dans le vague.

- Il a raison ! Continua Siegfried. Comment pourrions-nous l'accepter parmi nous alors qu'il nous a trahi et…

- C'EST FAUX !

Tout le monde, sans exception, sursauta violement devant le brusque éclat du Guerrier de Megrez.

Ce dernier les regardait enfin, de la rage, mais également de la souffrance, dans le regard. Albérich le savait, il avait commis des actes atroces, il était le premier à le reconnaître. Il comprenait qu'il ne puisse pas être pardonné, et il acceptait d'être traité de monstre, de meurtrier, de fourbe, et d'autre chose encore – ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau, de toute façon. Mais _ça_, il le refusait. Il ne leur permettrait pas de dire qu'il les avait trahi, ils n'en avaient pas le droit !

- Je ne vous ai pas trahi ! Siffla-t-il, plus venimeux qu'un serpent.

- Bien sûr que si ! Aboya Thor. Tu…

- Je ne vous pas trahi, pour la simple et bonne raison que pour l'être, il faut d'abords avoir accordé sa confiance ! Hurla Albérich, excédé et totalement hors de lui.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de couper toute répartie à ses « compagnons », mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Jamais, au grand jamais, vous ne m'avez fait confiance ! Même lorsque la Guerre Sainte s'est déclarée, et bien que j'ai reçu, comme vous, une Robe Divine, vous avez continué à vous méfier de moi ! La seule qui m'ai accordé un peu d'attention et de compassion, c'est la Princesse Freya ! Alors vous pouvez m'insulter et me haïr autant que vous voulez, mais dire que je vous ai trahi, ça non, vous n'en avez pas le DROIT !

Albérich s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Il releva la tête, pour tomber sur les prunelles orange de Cyd. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu alors que tu savais que la Princesse Hilda était possédée ? Redemanda-t-il, ayant été mis au courant plus tôt de la vérité par Freya.

- M'aurais-tu cru si j'étais venus te le dire ? Cracha le Guerrier de Delta avec hargne. M'aurais-tu seulement écouté ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment croire quelqu'un alors qu'on attend de lui le moindre faux pas pour le jeter dans la boue ? Hein ? Oui, je savais pour la Princesse Hilda, mais ça n'aurait servi strictement à rien que je fasse part de ma « découverte » à quelqu'un. Et pourtant, figurez-vous que j'y ai pensé, à venir vous voir pour tout vous avouer.

La stupéfaction se lit sur les visages de ses « compagnons », amenant une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux du Guerrier de Megrez. Etait-ce si invraisemblable qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien ? Cette lueur, tous la virent, et elle les fit se sentirent mal, mais déjà, Albérich reprenait :

- Oui, j'ai failli le faire. Mais j'avais remarqué que Dame Freya s'était aperçut de la possession de sa sœur, alors j'ai préféré la laissait faire. Je me disais que si elle venait vous voir en vous racontant la vérité, vérité que moi-même j'affirmais, alors vous m'accuseriez de l'avoir manipulée, ou autre. Avoua-t-il, baissant la tête pour cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa déception.

Et, à leur plus grande consternation, de la honte vint s'emparer des Guerriers d'Odin. Car c'était vrai. Tous ce qu'Albérich leur racontait depuis le début était la stricte vérité. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils se rendaient compte de leurs erreurs et de leur injustice envers l'un des leurs.

- Mais, elle non plus, vous ne l'avez pas cru. Reprit Albérich, sa voix ayant perdue sa force et son agressivité pour devenir faible et lasse. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je savais que les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient raison depuis le début, mais je ne pouvais me rallier à eux, car j'étais un ennemis. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus continuer à soutenir la lutte de Dame Hilda, alors que celle-ci prônait la paix… J'était coincé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais totalement perdu, sans que mon intelligence ne puisse m'aider.

Les mots s'écoulaient hors de sa bouche tel un torrent de sa source. Et plus il parlait, plus le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'allégeaient. Alors il continuait, se livrant sans ce masque de fourberie qu'il avait pris l'habitude de mettre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'exprimait à cœur ouvert, sans faux semblant, ni ruse.

- Alors j'ai pris ma décision. Je vous ai fait croire à tous que je voulais destituer la Princesse Hilda pour que vous ne vous aperceviez pas que j'aidais les serviteurs de la Déesse Athéna, à leur insu…

- Mais c'est faux ! Coupa Siegfried. Tu en as battu trois et tu en as enfermé deux dans des améthystes…

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'au lieu de les laisser gentiment emprisonnés dans la gemme, j'aurais pu la briser pour m'en débarrasser définitivement ! Contra Albérich avec sarcasme. Car mon améthyste n'est pas indestructible, comme vous semblez tous le croire, c'est même le contraire. Un simple coup de poing chargé d'un peu de mon cosmos aurait suffi à pulvériser la gemme, et son prisonnier avec.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Celle-ci leur fit comprendre, qu'en fait, ils ne connaissaient absolument rien de leur compagnon. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la réputation de fourberie, que sa famille se « transmettait » de génération en génération, sans chercher à la vérifier. Et ils comprirent également que si Albérich avait trahi – car il avait quand même aidé des ennemis – ça n'avait jamais été contre eux. Il l'avait fait pour les sauver.

- Et j'ai continué à faire semblant, en attendant qu'un des Chevaliers n'arrive à me battre. Continua le Guerrier de delta, imperturbable. Et, au pire, si aucun d'eux n'y était parvenu, j'aurais mis mon faux plan de domination du monde en marche, et les survivants m'auraient tué, libérant ainsi mes prisonniers de leur geôle de cristal. Finit-il en haussant les épaules, faisant s'ouvrir en grand les yeux de ses homologues.

- Attend… Souffla Thor, sous le choc. Tu… tu voulais… mourir… ?

- Parce que vous m'auriez pleuré, peut-être ? Ah, mais non ! Suis-je bête ? Vous n'aviez même plus vos yeux pour pleurer là où vous étiez ! Cracha Albérich avec une ironie mordante, en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux. Et puis, de toute façon, à quoi ça sert de vivre si c'est pour être ignoré, cinglé et rejeté. Ajouta-t-il en détournant la tête, amer.

Consternés. Voilà ce qu'étaient les Guerriers d'Odin. Ils étaient absolument et totalement consternés. Albérich, celui qu'on disait… non, celui qu'_ils_ croyaient fourbe et traître à leur pays, était en fait le plus fidèle de tous ses combattants. Il avait joué un rôle durant tout ce temps, et eux, avaient été aveugle de ne pas le voir. Et cet cécité forcée envers le jeune homme de la famille Megrez, l'avait poussé à rechercher la mort. Ce n'était pas à eux d'exiger des excuses, mais bien à eux de les faire.

Du côté d'Albérich, celui-ci ne souhaitait qu'une chose, disparaître. Il avait enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années, et maintenant, il se sentait vidé. Et aussi, incroyablement embarrassé. Qu'allaient-ils penser de lui, à présent ? Il ne voulait pas, non. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il voulait partir, sortir de cette pièce qui l'étouffait, se soustraire à ces regards qui l'oppressaient.

Alors, faisant fi de la douleur et de sa faiblesse, il balança les couvertures, découvrant son corps, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de toile marron, et se leva. Il tangua un peu, puis, ignorant les exclamations de surprise de ses « compagnons », il traversa la pièce pour en sortir. Il entendit un vague « Laissez-le partir ! » de la part de Freya, avant d'enfin refermer la porte, étant finalement hors de portée des autres Guerriers. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout en se disant qu'il faudra qu'il remercie la jeune princesse pour sa bienveillance et son soutient.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, son corps se rappela à lui. Albérich poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il se serait sûrement écrouler derrière la porte, si une main ne l'avait pas saisi au dernier moment. Il releva vivement la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec un serviteur du Palais.

- La Princesse Freya m'a demandé de vous conduire à votre chambre, Seigneur Albérich. Déclara-t-il chaleureusement au Guerrier.

Celui-ci reconnut son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de Thrall**(*3)**, une des très rares personnes à ne pas s'être occuper de la réputation de sa famille et à s'être intéressé à lui, et à lui seul.

Alors Albérich lui sourit un peu timidement, tout en se laissant emporter par celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Oui, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il aille remercier Freya.

Dans la chambre, tout le monde regardait, surpris, la jeune princesse qui venait de laisser le Guerrier de Delta sortir. Celle-ci, voyant leur incompréhension, s'expliqua :

- Il a besoin de temps. Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs, après tout ce qui vous a été révélé.

- Vous saviez ? Demanda Fenrir, aussi surpris que les autres.

- Eh bien… Je savais qu'Albérich n'était pas celui que tout le monde pesait, et qu'il aimait son pays autant que chacun de nous. Mais j'ignorais que la mort aurait été une telle délivrance pour lui… Et je n'ose pas imaginer comment Hilda va réagir quand je lui aurais annoncé… Murmura-t-elle, le regard baissé et emplis de tristesse.

Cependant, elle secoua sa tête, soulevant ses long cheveux blond, chassant ses idées noires, et repris avec son habituel sourire si doux.

- Mais ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment. Je suis sûre que vous devez vous demander ce qui a bien pu se passer durant votre… absence.

- Oui, mais… Albérich…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Siegfried. Répondit Freya. Thrall, qui l'accompagne à sa chambre, va également tout lui raconter.

Les Guerriers d'Odin, n'ayant plus aucune objection, écoutèrent attentivement la sœur de leur Prêtresse.

Celle-ci leur raconta les différentes Guerres Saintes. Celle de leur propre royaume, puisqu'ils étaient morts avant son dénouement. Celle contre Poséidon, qui était aussi celui qui avait, en partie, organisé la leur. Et quand Freya exprima sa peine pour le Chevalier du Cygne, qui avait dû combattre et tuer son meilleur ami, Isaak de Kraken, Hagen sentit des pics de jalousie montaient en lui, sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons. Ils apprirent également l'implication de Kanon du Dragon des Mers, qui devint ensuite le Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux lors de la Guerre contre Hadés.

Et malgré eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer les Chevaliers de Bronze. A eux cinq, ils avaient accompli tellement d'exploits, tellement de miracles…

Ils méritaient vraiment leur titre de « Chevaliers de l'Espoir ».

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

- Ils ont réussis à détruire le véritable corps d'Hadès ? Le corps d'un Dieu !

- Et oui, Kaasa. Confirma Sorento, amusé par leurs réactions.

Lui-même, lorsqu'il avait appris ce fait, deux ans plus tôt, par un envoyé du Sanctuaire, en était resté bouche bée. Mais, comme toujours, avait-il envie de dire, ces cinq garçons avaient été sous-estimé. Car, si on regardait bien, ça avait été leur plus grand défaut à tous, les Ors, les Guerriers divins, les Spectres, ou même les Dieux. Tous, ils avaient pensé que battre les cinq adolescents serait simple et facile. Et tous, ils s'en étaient mordu les doigts.

Son regard dériva sur Io, qui faisait, comme les autres, une tête de six pieds de long. Ce dernier s'était réveillé à peine une demi-heure plus tard, le temps que Sorento ausculte consciencieusement les cinq hommes revenus à la vie. En même temps, il n'avait utilisé son cosmos que très légèrement, seulement pour le détendre un peu. Aussi, il avait été surpris de le sentir s'endormir contre lui. Mais bon, il avait bien le droit d'avoir un peu de repos, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait sa fidélité envers le Maître des Sept Mers, et que tôt ou tard, il allait s'auto-punir et culpabiliser pour son échec.

Lorsqu'il était sorti des bras de Morphée, le Général de la Sirène s'était mis à leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient manqué de part leur mort, assis au milieux de la pièce, sur une chaise qu'il avait amené, entre-temps.

- Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas remarqué, Isaak ? Demanda Sorento, tous à coup malicieux.

- Heu… non, j'ai rien remarqué de particulier… Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Le Général des mers fit un grand sourire à son ami, et lui montra son visage. Ce dernier resta sceptique quelques instants, avant que la lumière se fasse. Lentement, presque craintif, il porta sa main à son visage. Sous ses doigts, il sentit sa cicatrice, mais pourtant, il _voyait_. Son œil gauche n'était plus aveugle !

Il regarda Sorento, abasourdis, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un « Comment ? » muet.

- C'est grâce au Chevalier du Cygne, Hyôga. Expliqua le jeune homme en souriant. Lorsque l'annonce de vos résurrections a été faite, il a demandé à ce qu'on te rende ton œil.

Le Kraken ne sut que dire face à ses paroles. Hyôga… Ainsi donc, malgré leur bataille, il le considérait toujours comme son ami. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Son ami…

- A ce propos, Isaak…

Celui-ci releva la tête, curieux, et observa la Sirène qui semblait hésitant à lui en dire plus. Le plus jeune des Généraux sentit alors une sourde angoisse montait en lui.

- Sorento, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea le Kraken d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

L'interpellé se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui annonçait, surtout devant ses compagnons. Mais il avait commencé à lui en parler, et s'il ne le disait pas maintenant, Isaak imaginerait le pire.

- Ne me dit pas qu'en échange de me rendre mon œil, Hyôga a dû donner…

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça. Reprit Sorento sur un ton lus calme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Le jeune General avait vraiment une imagination débordante. Mais il en profita pour aborder doucement le sujet.

- Il en aurait été incapable, de toute façon. Ajouta-t-il, guettant la réaction de son compagnon.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, il n'aurait pas pu ?

- Si tu veux parler de la blessure que je lui ai faite, ça n'était…

- Non, Isaak. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne lui as pas retiré la vue, que tu n'as touché que la paupière. Répliqua doucement la Sirène. Mais, durant la dernière Guerre Sainte, si Pégase a été le plus… « amoché », le Cygne est le seul qui ait gardé une… séquelle.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le Kraken, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

Les quatre autres Gardiens des piliers observèrent leurs deux compagnons avec un mélange de surprise et de peine. Peine, car ils connaissaient l'attachement d'Isaak envers le Chevalier des Glaces, ce qui ne l'avait, d'ailleurs, pas empêché d'accomplir parfaitement son devoir. Et surprise, car Sorento semblait également affecté par ce qui était arrivé au Cygne. Ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces deux dernières années.

- Et bien, lorsque la Déesse Athéna a ramené les cinq Bronzes sur Terre, Elysion était en train de s'écrouler. Athéna était tellement concentré pour les téléporter, qu'elle n'a pas vu une colonne tomber droit sur elle. Les Bronzes l'ont vu, eux, et Hyôga a été celui qui a réagis le plus vite.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

**_Flash Back (deux ans plus tôt)_**

_La terre tremblait. Tout, absolument tout, était en train de s'écrouler. Les Enfers suivait leur Seigneur et Maitre dans sa destruction. Et au milieu de tout ça, un groupe de six personnes tentait de s'échapper et de sauver leur vie._

_- Restez groupé et ne vous éloignez pas de moi ! Ordonna fermement Athéna._

_Puis, elle ferma les yeux, étendit ses bras en croix, et se concentra comme jamais auparavant. Après toutes ses guerres, toutes ses souffrances, la paix était enfin revenu pour de bon. Alors, peu importait le prix à payer, elle ne laisserait pas ses Chevaliers perdre le vie maintenant !_

_Mais sa concentration était tel, qu'elle se coupa de tous ce qui l'entourait. Et ce fut la voix de Shun qui la ramena à la réalité._

_- Athéna, derrière-vous ! Attention !_

_Celle-ci se retourna rapidement, pour voir qu'une colonne du temple d'Hadès s'écroulait droit sur elle. Mais elle était aussi épuisée que ses guerriers, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir._

_Alors qu'elle pensait sa dernière heure arriver, et donc, celle de ses Chevaliers aussi, elle se sentit brusquement tirée sur le côté, hors de la trajectoire du pilier de pierre. Elle s'écroula un peu plus loin, près d'un autre corps, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Hyôga._

_Le pylône de marbre s'écroula, projetant des dizaines d'éclats de roc aussi aiguisés que rasoirs. Vif comme l'éclair, malgré sa condition physique, le Chevalier des Glaces se plaça devant sa Déesse, faisant bouclier de son corps._

_Athéna entendit distinctement le bruit des projectiles qui ripaient contre l'armure du Cygne. Mais elle perçut également un son beaucoup plus écœurant, suivi d'un hurlement de souffrance qui couvrit le vacarme environnent._

_- HYÔGA !_

_Shun, Shityû et Ikki avaient hurlé en même temps, tandis qu'Athéna recevait le corps tremblant du Chevalier dans ses bras. Deux éclats de roche tombèrent sur le sol, avec une de leurs pointes recouvertes de sang, très vite imité par un bandage presque entièrement rouge, tant il était imbibé. Hyôga porta une main tremblante à sa plaie béante, en plein son œil gauche, et pressa en tentant d'arrêter le saignement abondant, retenant de justesse au autre hurlement. Shun voulut l'examiner, pendant que les deux autres portaient Seiya, inconscient. Mais le Cygne le repoussa violement._

_- Hyô…_

_- Ne vous occupez pas de moi… Fit difficilement le Russe, la douleur, lancinante, insupportable, le paralysant totalement._

_- Mais…_

_- Shun, coupa le blessé, Athéna utilise déjà la totalité… de son énergie… à maintenir Seiya en vie… et pour pouvoir nous téléporter… Elle ne peut… rien faire pour moi…_

_La douleur lui coupa le souffle un instant, et il reprit difficilement._

_- De plus… nous n'avons plus le temps… tout s'effondre… il faut partir… et sans soin… malgré… malgré le cosmos divin… Seiya… va…_

_- Hyôga !_

_Au fil de son discours, il s'était replié sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger. La douleur était… trop forte… Sa respiration devint erratique et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. Il menaçait de perdre connaissance à tout moment. Pourtant, Athéna ne fit rien. Hyôga avait raison. Le soigner reviendrait à signer leur arrêt de mort à tous, car elle ne pourrait ensuite plus les téléporter._

_Elle se releva, sans un regard pour le Chevalier du Cygne, qui restait prostré, et reprit sa position. Il _fallait_ qu'elle les ramène. Shun déploya sa chaîne autour d'eux, les protégeant ainsi de tout autre accident. Et enfin, ils disparurent, emportés par le cosmos divin vers ce monde de lumière. Leur monde._

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Isaak, la tête baissé, resta silencieux un moment après ces révélations, partagé. D'un côté, il était vraiment affecté que Hyôga est perdu son œil, alors que lui l'avait retrouvé. Et de l'autre, il était fier. Fier du Chevalier que le Cygne était devenu, car comme lui, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis.

- Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ne pas être au courant, alors…

Isaak releva la tête et croisa le regard de la Sirène.

- Merci.

Toute sa gratitude était passé par ce simple mot. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Un raclement de gorge ramena leur attention sur leurs compagnons. Ils les avaient complètement oublié durant leur discussion.

- Dis-moi, Sorento, commença Krishna, tu sembles également être concerné par l'état du Chevalier du Cygne. Je peux comprendre pour Issak, mais toi ?

L'interpellé sourit, et se replaça confortablement sur sa chaise.

- Et bien, il se trouve qu'au cours des deux dernières années, j'ai appris connaitre personnellement les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze. Ils sont d'ailleurs très agréable, si on oublie Pégase, bien sûr…

Il finit sa phrase avec une grimace mi-blasée, mi-désespérée, ce qui intrigua les autres.

- Heu… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? L'interrogea Io.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Soupira Sorento, presque accablé par cette réalité.

Les cinq Marinas échangèrent un regard, pas certain de l'attitude à adopter. Mais la Sirène se reprit et recommença à parler du sujet qu'il avait entamé au départ.

- Maintenant que vous savez tout des Guerres Saintes, je vais expliquer ce qui c'est passé ensuite.

Son ton était redevenu sérieux et il attendit d'être sûr qu'il avait bien l'attention de tout le monde avant de continuer.

- Déjà, il faut que vous sachiez qu'un tel cas ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Et part « cas », je veux parler de la destruction des Enfers. Précisa-t-il devant leur regard interrogatif de ses compagnons. Jamais Athéna n'avait réussi à abattre Hadès de cette façon. Il faut dire aussi qu'à part nos cinq Bronzes préférés, jamais personne n'était parvenu à Elysion vivant, Dieu mis à part.

Les Généraux ne surent pas se qui les effara le plus. Le nombres d'exploit de leur anciens adversaires, ou le fait qu'ils n'étaient même plus étonnés lorsqu'un nouveau miracle se rajoutait à la liste, déjà très longue, de leurs actions. Il y avait de quoi, pourtant.

- Ce qu'il faut savoir ensuite, c'est que les Enfers sont très importants pour l'équilibre du monde. C'est, en effet, par là que transite les âmes des morts, avant qu'ils ne soient réincarnés une fois leur peine purgée. Or, s'ils s'effondraient, ces âmes n'auraient plus su où aller. Elles se seraient mises à errer, et n'auraient donc pas pu retourner dans le cycle de la vie. Cela aurait brisé l'harmonie cosmique entre les âmes partantes et celles, entrantes, sur Terre. Vous me dites si je vais trop vite. Ajouta Sorento, au vue de leur mine perdue.

Lui-même avait eu un peu de mal à saisir l'importance de la chose lorsque le Seigneur Poséidon lui avait expliqué.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Répondit Isaak, un peu hésitant quand même. Mais, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si cette… harmonie avait été brisée ?

- Si elle avait été brisée, cela aurait, ni plus ni moins, abouti à la destruction complète de l'Univers.

- … Ah ouais, quand même…

Le gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Sud ne put retenir un sourire devant les visages incrédules de ses collègues. Et il ne parlerait même pas de sa propre réaction lorsque le Seigneur des Sept Mers le lui avait annoncé comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Poséidon et la subtilité…

- Les Dieux n'ont donc pas pu laisser s'effondrer les Enfers et sont intervenus. Et Zeus n'était absolument _pas_ content du tout. Reprit Sorento, déglutissant légèrement en se souvenant des paroles de son Seigneur. Il a réuni tout le Panthéon Grec, en plus du Dieu nordique Odin, et a organisé un débat autour de ses Guerres Saintes.

Le Général de la Sirène posa son regard sur chacun de ses compagnons, afin qu'ils saisissent bien l'importance de la démarche. Une fois qu'il en fut certain, il se remit à parler :

- Ce débat a duré plus d'un an. Mais à la fin, les quatre Dieux, qui se disputaient la Terre depuis des millénaires, sont enfin parvenus à un accord. Je n'ai pas les détails exactes de celui-ci, précisa Sorento, en voyant plusieurs bouches s'ouvrir, je sais seulement qu'il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour en définir les termes. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez été ressuscité seulement maintenant.

Un silence survint à cette déclaration, tous essayaient d'assimiler toutes les informations reçues. Sorento leur laissa le temps, sachant que ce n'était pas chose facile.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-on été ressuscité ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kaasa, l'auteur de cette question. Devant la surprise de ses compagnons, il reprit :

- Je veux dire… Ok, les Dieux sont en paix, mais pourquoi ont-ils pris la peine de nous ramener à la vie ?

- Et bien, d'abords parce que ça a été une demande direct des quatre Dieux impliqués. Ensuite, comme ça avait mené à autre débat, ils ont argué que, comme ils allaient retourné sur Terre, il leur fallait des combattants pour assurer leur protection. Et enfin, car il fallait bien que quelqu'un forme la prochaine génération, et qui mieux que nous pour cette tâche ?

Effectivement, les arguments tenaient debout et avaient du poids.

- Et c'est la seule chose que tu sais à propos de cet accord ? Demanda Baian, ne cachant pas sa curiosité.

- Non, il y a aussi une autre close que je connais, mais elle ne nous concerne pas directement.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, lorsque le pacte a été approuvé par l'ensemble des Dieux, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire, les Seigneurs Hadès et Poséidon ont été autorisé à reconstruire leur Sanctuaire. Si ça n'a pas posé de problèmes majeurs au Seigneur Poséidon, qui a, au passage, récupéré le corps de Julian Solo, ça a été différent pour le Seigneur Hadès.

- Ben, pourquoi ? Questionna Isaak, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

- Parce que son Sanctuaire, ce sont les Enfers. Et les âmes qui y… séjournaient, ont profité du presque effondrement de ceux-ci pour s'échapper de leur prison. Le Seigneur Hadès, ainsi que ses deux subordonnés, Hypnos et Thanatos, ne pouvaient s'y rendre sans escorte, malgré leur statut divin. Or, on ne ramène pas quelqu'un à le vie en un claquement de doigt, même si on est un Dieu. Il faut récupérer les corps, en recréer même pour certain, leur rendre un souffle de vie, ramener l'âme, reconstituer l'équilibre intérieur, et j'en passe. Ce n'est donc pas simple, comme vous l'aurez compris.

En effet, c'était loin d'être simple. Les Généraux n'auraient jamais cru que c'était aussi compliqué. Pour être franc, ils n'auraient même jamais cru que c'était possible.

- Et ça prend combien de temps ? Demanda Krishna.

- Environ deux mois.

- Mais alors, pourquoi Hadès n'a-t-il pas attendu que ses Spectres reviennent avant de repartir pour les Enfers ? Souleva Isaak, étonné.

- Parce que c'est là-bas que les Spectres allaient être renvoyé, et ça aurait posé des problèmes si le Château du Seigneur Hadès, au moins, n'avait pas été reconstruit. De plus, comme il avait récupéré son corps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son Royaume dans cet état-là.

C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Après tout, qui aimerait voir son domaine détruit ? En tout cas, eux n'auraient pas apprécié.

- Un Chevalier de Bronze a donc accompagné le Seigneur Hadès. Et il y est toujours.

- Et donc, reprit Baian, lequel a été envoyé ?

Le regard de Sorento se posa sur Isaak, et celui-ci le sut avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Hyôga, le Chevalier du Cygne.

Devant la surprise qu'affichait ses compagnons, il crut bon de préciser :

- Il a été envoyé, entre autre, à cause de ses pouvoirs de Chevalier des Glaces, car avec, il peut facilement reconstituer des murs, renforcer les fondations, enfin, vous voyez le genre. Et son _**Hyôketsu Ring**_ est également très efficace pour capturer les prisonniers évadés.

Les Généraux ressuscités réfléchirent quelques instant, et en effet, Hyôga était le meilleur choix possible.

- Entre autre ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Isaak, qui lui, regardait Sorento suspicieusement. Ce dernier pesta contre le Kraken. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit cette partie _là_ de la phrase qu'il ait retenu.

- Comment ça, entre autre ?

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

- Pour quels autres raisons Hyôga serait allé dans les Enfers ? Demanda Milo, surpris.

Silence gêné. Les quatre jeunes Chevaliers s'échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, cela rappela aux Ors le début de la conversation, quand les Bronzes leur avaient annoncé que le Cygne se trouvait aux Enfers.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que se passe _encore_ avec Hyôga ? Soupira Dohko, presque fataliste.

En même temps, depuis le début de la discussion, le Cygne était celui qui dégustait le plus.

Soudain, les Ors perçurent une augmentation de cosmos venant des quatre adolescents. C'était léger, mais bien là, et ils s'aperçurent que les jeunes hommes se regardaient comme s'ils échangeaient des informations.

L'évidence leur apparut brusquement. Seiya, Shiryû, Shun et Ikki communiquaient par cosmos interposé. La surprise les saisit. Depuis quand ils savaient faire ça, eux ? Et puis, ils se rappelèrent que près de deux ans s'étaient écoulés, et que les jeunes Chevaliers avaient dû avoir le temps d'apprendre énormément. Et les ressuscités étaient curieux de voir jusqu'où ils avaient progressé.

La discussion dura quelques secondes, durant lesquelles, les Chevaliers d'Or se demandèrent de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, avant de se terminer. Les Bronzes redirigèrent leur regard et leur attention sur leurs ainés, et Shiryû déclara :

- Nous ne vous dirons rien. Parce que ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire. Rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant plusieurs bouches s'ouvrir.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Camus, les sourcils froncés.

- Cette … information est… spéciale. On préfère que ce soit Hyôga qui vous en parle. Expliqua Shun. Ou Athéna-sama, à la rigueur.

- Donc, quoi qu'on fasse, vous resterez muet ? Fit Shion, affirmant plus qu'il ne questionnait.

- Oui. Répondirent les quatre adolescents d'une même voix.

Aucun des Ors ne chercha à insister. Ils étaient conscients que ça ne servirait strictement à rien, vu la lueur qu'ils avaient dans le regard. De plus, ils savaient que si ça avait été quelque chose de grave, les Bronzes les auraient prévenu. Il était donc inutile de s'inquiéter pour ça.

- N'empêche, j'arrive pas à m'y faire…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Poisson.

- A propos de quoi ? Demanda DeathMask, légèrement intrigué.

- Ben, sur le fait que ça fait deux ans qu'on est mort. Ça fait bizarre. Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Ça fait 1 ans, 11 mois et 10 jours, pour être précis. Souligna Shiryû avec son flegme habituel.

- C'est fou ce que vous avez changé ! Lança Milo, soudain ébahi, en les regardant.

A cette phrase, les 13 autres hommes se mirent, eux aussi, à détailler les 5 jeunes hommes. Et effectivement, ils avaient bien changé.

Leur visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et leurs traits s'étaient affinés, ou accentués, selon la personne. Leurs muscles s'étaient développés, sans pour autant devenir superflus. Ils avaient gagné en carrure et, là aussi, les dernières traces de l'enfance avaient disparu de leur corps. Ils avaient également pas mal grandi, c'était d'ailleurs plus que voyant avec Seiya et Shun, qui devaient avoir pris, au minimum, une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Bref, ce n'était plus des préadolescents que les Ors avaient devant eux, mais des jeunes hommes sûr d'eux et mûrs.

- Et ouais ! On est plus les petites crevettes que vous aviez laissé à votre départ. Déclara Seiya, toujours aussi bruyant. Enfin, sauf Shun.

- Hé !

Ouais… Enfin, quand ils disaient mûrs, apparemment, ça dépendait de la personne. Mais il fallait admettre que Seiya n'avait pas tout à fait tord, car si Shun avait eu une poussée de croissance assez spectaculaire, il était resté fin et d'apparence délicate.

- Lui, au moins, il a grandi dans sa tête. Pas comme certain. Railla Ikki, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues, exactement ? Gronda Pégase, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au Phoenix.

- Parce qu'en plus, il faut que je te l'explique ? Ironisa ce dernier, en rajoutant une couche.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Ikki serait déjà mort et enterré. Tout le monde pouvait même presque voir de la vapeur sortir des oreilles de Seiya. Celui-ci se détourna et croisa les bras, plus énervé que boudeur cette fois, et lança :

- En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui suis un Phoenix-poule et qui saute sur tout ce qui approche mon frère.

- Tu m'as traité de quoi, là ?

- Parce qu'en plus, il faut que je te l'explique ?

La tempe d'Ikki se mit à palpiter dangereusement tandis qu'il fulminait. Seiya, lui, affichait un petit sourire vainqueur, ce qui agaça encore plus l'oiseau de feu.

- Et c'est une mule déplumé qui ose me dire ça ?

- Qui tu traites de mule déplumé ? Espèce de pigeon débile mental !

- Quoi ! Répète un peu, sale canasson !

- Comme tu veux, pigeon débile mental !

- Ane attardé !

- Poulet rôti !

Et Seiya et Ikki continuèrent à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux – sans mauvais jeux de mots – sous les yeux effarés des Ors. Et au vu des regards mi-blasés, mi-désespérés de Shun et de Shiryû, ça ne devait pas être la première fois. Ces derniers poussèrent un soupir consterné devant l'attitude puéril de leurs deux compagnons.

Soudain, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de Shun. Shiryû, qui le vit, l'interrogea de regard, et n'obtint comme réponse qu'un clin d'œil malicieux. Silencieusement, Andromède se déplaça souplement vers Camus. Le Chevalier du Dragon, qui, apparemment, avait compris où voulait en venir son ami, eut un sourire à son tour. Les Ors observèrent, confus, Shun se pencher vers le Verseau et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil à la demande incongrue qui venait de lui être faite, mais le hochement de tête du jeune Japonais lui fit finalement accepter.

Seiya et Ikki continuait à se chamailler joyeusement, tout en s'envoyant des insultes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que le bruit qu'ils faisaient agressé les tympans encore sensibles de leurs ainés. Mais brusquement, un courant d'air glacé traversa la pièce, et instantanément, Pégase et Phoenix se turent, figés, tout en déglutissant bruyamment.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ils n'auraient, normalement, pas dû sentir ce léger vent. Ils refirent face aux Ors, qui les regardaient bizarrement, et face à leurs deux compagnons, qui les observaient avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup, Camus. Sourit Shun avec un brin de malice, la tête tournée vers le maitre du Cygne.

Celui-ci se contenta de lâcher le bras d'Andromède, car il avait puisé dans le cosmos de celui-ci pour créer ce léger froid, à cause du sien qui était trop faible.

Seiya et Ikki dévisagèrent leurs amis et frères, abasourdis, et sans doute aussi perdus que leurs ainés, qui ne comprenaient rien de ce qui s'était passé.

- Shun, commença son frère, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être y aller ! S'exclama d'un coup Shiryû, coupant Ikki, et surprenant presque tout le monde.

Et avant que Pégase et Phoenix aient pu dire « Ouf », le Dragon les avait attrapé chacun par un bras et commençait à les tirer vers la sortie.

- Shun, tu les examines, le temps que les deux gamins et moi, on aille leur chercher leur déjeuner. Déclara Shiryû, qui avait pris les choses en main, ignorant royalement les protestations des « deux gamins ».

- Ok. Répondit Shun, amusé de voir son frère et Seiya se faire traîner de force par son ami.

Ce dernier, après un dernier sourire mutin, referma la porte à l'aide de son pied, puisqu'il avait les mains occupées, et laissa les Chevaliers d'Or au bon soin de son ami.

Dans l'infirmerie tous se retournèrent vers le seul Bronze de la pièce.

- Shun, tu peux nous expliquer ?

- Quoi donc ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers la Balance, toujours souriant.

- Ben, pour ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi Seiya et Ikki ont réagi de cette manière à un simple courant d'air ? Précisa Milo.

A cette instant, les Ors apprirent à quoi ressembler un lutin. Il faut dire que Shun, avec ses yeux brillants de malice et son sourire espiègle, qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, ressemblait plus que jamais à une de ces créatures farceuses.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que mon frère et Seiya se disputent comme ça. C'est même le contraire. Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, leurs querelles sont assez… agaçantes, pour ne pas dire un autre mot. Expliqua-t-il, désabusé malgré tout.

- Et donc ?

- Disons… que Hyôga est très doué pour… rafraîchir leur ardeur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ooooh…

Ah oui, ceci explique cela. Malgré eux, un sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres, alors qu'ils imaginaient la scène. Ils comprenaient mieux, maintenant, pourquoi lui et Shiryû avaient paru si amusés, tout à l'heure.

- Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, voyons si vous êtes en forme.

Et sur ces mots, Shun commença à les ausculter avec une aisance digne d'un médecin, ce qui surprit les Ors, une fois de plus. Il leur posa également quelques questions : s'ils avaient mal quelque part en particulier, s'ils se sentaient fatigués… Le « patient » le plus problématique fut DeathMask, mais Shun, avec toute la patiente du monde, réussit à lui faire un check-up complet.

- Oh fait ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup, en plein milieux de son activité, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ça Vous intéresserez sûrement de savoir que tous les Chevaliers morts durant la Bataille de Sanctuaire ont également été ramené à la vie.

Immédiatement, Camus et Shaka devinrent attentifs. En effet, ils avaient tous deux des élèves parmi les Argents tombés à ce moment là. Cristal, Chevalier d'Argent de la Croix du Sud**(*4)**, pour le Verseau, Shiva et Aghora, respectivement Chevalier d'Argent du Paon et de l'Oiseau de paradis**(*5)**, pour la Vierge. Car, même s'ils ne le montraient pas, ils s'inquiétaient pour eux, et leurs morts les avaient affectés.

Shun dût le voir, car il leur offrit un sourire qui les rassura aussitôt.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos… Murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même, alors qu'une pensée le traversait.

Il se tourna vers Aphrodite, Milo et Saga, et leur déclara de but en blanc :

- Il va falloir que vous vous excusiez, tous les trois.

- … Hein ? Fut la seule réponse du Poisson et du Scorpion, abasourdis devant la demande – l'ordre – du jeune Andromède.

- Et à qui en devons nous ? Demanda Saga, resté calme malgré sa surprise identique à celle des deux autres.

- Toi, Saga, au Chevalier Cristal, pour lui avoir lancé le _**Genrô maô-ken**_**(6*)**. Répondit Shun, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Et vous deux, continua-t-il en désignant les deux autres, à Albior-sensei, pour l'avoir tué et avoir dévasté l'Ile d'Andromède.

Ces mots provoquèrent une énorme tension dans la salle, en particulier pour les trois intéressés. Shun s'en rendit compte, et il leur adressa un sourire contrit avant de tenter de les rassurer.

- Faites pas cette tête. Je vous demande pas d'implorer leur pardon à genoux. Et je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront vos excuses. Les consola-t-il.

Andromède avait sans doute raison, ce serait étonnant que Cristal et Albior refusent de leur accorder leur pardon. Mais c'était surtout que Shun venait de renvoyer à leur tête, à tous, leurs torts et leurs erreurs. Et tôt ou tard, il faudra qu'ils les affrontent.

- Un problème, Shun ?

La voix de Mû sortit tout le monde de ses sombres pensées, et ils ramenèrent leur attention sur le jeune Japonais. En effet, celui-ci avait une mine plus sombre et une pointe de tristesse, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, dans le regard.

- Non, c'est rien. Répondit Andromède en soupirant. C'est juste… que je suis impatient de revoir Albior-sensei, mais que je vais devoir attendre au moins une semaine avant de le voir.

Les Chevaliers d'Or s'entre-regardèrent, surpris.

- Ben, pourquoi ? L'interrogea Aiolia.

- Parce que vous êtes réveillés. Expliqua Shun.

Devant leur perplexité croissante, il précisa :

- Jusqu'à maintenant, je pouvais aller lui rendre visite, et même si vous étiez inconscients, ça me rassurais de le voir vivant. Fit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais, maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, il va falloir que, moi et les autres, on s'occupe de vous, qu'on vous informe de ce qui s'est passé durant votre absence, et des tas d'autres choses comme ça. Et à côté de ça, il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de la protection du Sanctuaire, de l'entraînement des apprentis, superviser l'avancé des travaux… Bref, on va être débordé jusqu'à ce que vous aillez repris du poil de la bête. Conclut-il, les épaules basses et désespéré.

En effet, c'était tout un programme. Et, maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, les Bronzes avaient dû avoir un travail monstre, durant les deux dernières années, avec la majorité des Chevaliers morts.

- Enfin… Soupira Shun. D'un côté, j'ai de la chance. Je ne vais devoir attendre que quelques jours. C'est pas comme Hyôga.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il était vrai que si Camus avait été déçu de ne pas trouver son élève à son réveil, le Cygne avait dû l'être de ne pas être présent au réveil de son maitre.

- Dans combien de temps reviendra-t-il ? S'enquit Milo.

- Si tout ce passe bien, dans environ deux mois. Répondit Andromède. Mais c'est dommage, je suis sûr que vous revoir, toi, Camus, et le Chevalier Cristal, lui aurait enfin permis de se pardonner. Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Se pardonner ? Interrogea Camus, calme en apparence, mais le cœur battant.

- Hyôga… ne s'est jamais pardonné de vous avoir tué, toi, Cristal et Isaak. On a beau lui expliqué que ce n'est pas sa faute, il s'en veut énormément pour ça. Même s'il le cache.

Ses mots remplirent plus ou moins les d'Ors de tristesse et de compassion à l'égard du jeune Cygne. Et lorsqu'on regardait les combats qu'il avait dû mener, on pouvait comprendre qu'il soit celui qui ait le plus souffert, et qu'il en souffre encore aujourd'hui.

- Dis-moi, Shun, l'interpella Shion, serait-ce l'une des raisons qui a poussé Hyôga à se rendre aux Enfers ? L'interrogea-t-il, ses yeux devenus perçant posés sur le Bronze.

- Et bien… Commença Andromède en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Oui… Avoua-t-il dans un soupir. En fait, reprit-il rapidement en voyant la bouche de Camus s'ouvrir, il ne se sentait pas… prêt, à vous faire face. Il avait besoin de temps. Votre retour a remis en question un… certain nombre de choses, il lui fallait donc du temps pour… trier tout ça, et retrouver un esprit clair.

Le Chevalier du Verseau, ainsi que plusieurs autres, acquiescèrent, conscient que leur retour était plus que miraculeux et… déroutant.

- Bon, je vais voir où en sont les autres avec vos repas. Déclara Shun, le sourire retrouvé, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>*1<strong> : _**Scarlet Needle**_ = Aiguille Écarlate

***2** : _**Hyôketsu Ring**_ = Cercle de Glace

***3** : Selon la Mythologie Nordique, Heimdall (Dieu nordique, gardien du pont reliant le monde des hommes à celui des Dieux) voyagea sur Midgard (le royaume des hommes) pour y créer les trois grandes classes sociales (esclave, homme libre et seigneur guerrier), sous le nom de Rig. Il fut accueilli dans une modeste chaumière, où ses habitants, malgré leur pauvreté, l'hébergèrent pendant trois jours. Neuf mois plus tard, la femme mit au monde un enfant appelé Thrall, dont ses enfants engendrèrent la castre des esclaves. **Source :** _Wikipédia_

Voilà, je n'avais pas d'idée, alors je me suis pas (trop) cassée la tête.

***4** : Je sais que normalement, Cristal n'appartient à aucune caste de la Chevalerie, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus cohérent en faisant de lui un chevalier d'Argent. Et comme son Armure ne fais penser à aucun animal, je lui ai mis la Croix du Sud. En plus, ça rappel la Croix du Nord (qui, je rappelle, est la constellation du Cygne).

***5** : Normalement, c'était du Lotus, mais ce n'est pas une constellation. Et je trouvais que celle-ci correspondait bien à « l'état d'esprit » des enseignements de Shaka.

***6** : _**Genrô maô-ken**_ = Poing de l'Illusion de l'Empereur Démoniaque

Et voilà ! Un long chapitre pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce que le 3ème arrive. D'ailleurs, il se pourrait qu'il n'arrive qu'à partir de fin Juin, car je vais rentrer en période d'exams. Je suis désolée, mais j'y peux rien (pour une fois). Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt ^^ !


	4. Chapitre 03, Réflexion et souvenirs

**Résumé : **Près de trois ans après la dernière Guerre Sainte, les Chevaliers d'Or, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Odin reviennent à la vie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ? De plus, les cinq chevaliers de bronze semblent avoir mûris et bien changés durant ces années… Entre surprise de taille (et pas toujours agréable), romance, plus ou moins facile, et action, tous vont devoir réapprendre à vivre, et à vivre sans guerre, ni combats…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres :** Action-aventure / Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, mais ça pourra évoluer au fil de l'histoire.

Bonjour à tous ^^ ! Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps et le voici enfin ! Je suis désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai eu un énorme blocage lors d'un passage, ce qui fait que j'ai pas pu écrire pendant presque un mois T-T. Sinon, il ne passe pas trop de chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plus une sorte d'interlude avec la suite. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et désolée pour les fautes si vous en trouvez ^^''.

* * *

><p><strong>Réflexion et souvenirs<strong>

Isaak était accoudé à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Il observait les créatures marines nagées au dessus du Palais de Poséidon, pensif. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Sorento à propos de Hyôga, son très cher ami. Ainsi donc, il s'en voulait encore, après tout ce temps, de l'avoir tué ?

Sa première pensée avait été sur le fait que, si Hyôga n'éprouvait plus aucune compassion sur le champ de bataille, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas en dehors de celui-ci. Ça l'avait fait sourire car, même s'il avait contribué implicitement à ce qu'il s'en débarrasse, il s'était dit que ça aurait été dommage qu'il la perde. Il était persuadé que ce sentiment, celui-là même qui avait forcé le Cygne à lui donner son œil, était également une des plus grandes forces de l'adolescent.

Ensuite, était venu la tristesse. Il savait que Hyôga ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, alors il devait souffrir le martyre tous les jours à cause de sa culpabilité. Sans compter qu'il devait également s'en vouloir pour la mort de Maitre Cristal et Maitre Camus. Pourtant, il n'avait fait qu'accomplir son devoir, le Chevalier du Verseau et lui-même avait choisi leur camp en toute connaissance de cause. Mais, en même temps, comment quelqu'un qui a vu sa mère se sacrifier et mourir pour lui, et qui a tué, de sa main, tous les êtres auxquels il tenait, pouvait continuer à vivre sans se sentir coupable ? Isaak l'ignorait, malheureusement.

Pour finir, cette nouvelle l'avait rendu heureux. Pas parce que Hyôga culpabilisait, non. Mais parce qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était bête, surtout qu'ils s'étaient quittés en ennemi, mais ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il comptait encore pour le Cygne. Autant que celui-ci comptait pour lui. Car il avait beau avoir essayé de se voiler la face lors de la Guerre Sainte, il savait que si l'occasion de sauver Hyôga se représentait un jour, il n'hésiterait pas. Et puis, Hyôga n'avait-il pas demandé à ce qu'on lui rende son œil ? Y avait-il plus belle preuve d'amitié ?

- Tu as l'air bien pensif, Isaak.

Le pauvre Kraken eut un sursaut monstre. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié tout ce qui était autour de lui, y compris ses compagnons. Il se retourna pour leur faire face, et se renfrogna quand il vit les sourires amusés sur leurs lèvres. Isaak avait absolument horreur d'être pris au dépourvus, et plus encore, qu'on se paye sa tête.

- Alors, reprit Krishna, souriant, à quoi penses-tu donc ?

- Ce n'est pas « à quoi », mais plutôt « à qui ». Rectifia Kaasa, espiègle.

Cette situation aurait pu paraitre étrange à Isaak, mais il semblerait qu'avec le fait d'être revenu à la vie et d'avoir une deuxième chance, une certaine euphorie se soit emparée de ses quatre compagnons. D'où le fait qu'ils semblaient joyeux comme des gamins, et agissaient parfois comme tel. Isaak était le seul à ne pas avoir été « contaminé », mais il mettait ça sur le compte de son enseignement auprès de ses maitres, Cristal et Camus.

D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'il pense à les remercier, car grâce à eux, il put répondre d'une voix totalement neutre :

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Dans ce cas, on va devoir le deviner… Fit Baian, faussement pensif.

- Et bien moi, commença joyeusement Io, je parie que la personne est blonde, avec une peau blanche et des yeux bleus, et quel possède une armure qui a la forme… hm… au hasard, d'un cygne !

Le Général de Scylla, tout content, observa avec un amusement non caché, Isaak se renfrogner encore plus. Il était tellement prévisible aussi. Il réfléchissait depuis que Sorento avait parlé de son ami Chevalier. D'ailleurs, maintenant que Io y pensait, ils acceptaient plutôt bien sa relation avec un « ennemi ».

Pourtant, lorsque le futur Général du Kraken était arrivé au Sanctuaire sous-marin, et que les Marinas avaient appris qu'il était un apprenti Chevalier, tous l'avaient rejeté. Certains avaient même souhaité sa mort. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'il avait été nommé Gardien du pilier de l'Arctique. Tout le monde disait qu'il allait les trahir, qu'il allait aidé Athéna lors de la Guerre. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Certes, il s'était fait battre par son ami, un simple Bronzes. Mais eux aussi, avaient été battus par de simples Bronzes. Et la traitre avait été tout autre.

Une sourde colère s'empara de Io lorsqu'il repensa à SeaDragon, ou plutôt à Kanon, et malgré lui, son visage se durcit. Alors qu'il avait eu l'honneur d'être le bras droit de leur Seigneur, d'avoir son oreille à l'écoute de ses idées et suggestions, lui, _lui_, avait _osé_ le trahir. Io espérait vivement qu'il avait été ressuscité avec les Chevaliers, pour avoir le plaisir de le renvoyer lui-même dans le néant.

Et tandis qu'il imaginait mille et une tortures à infliger au sale traitre, une pensée incongrue se faufila dans son esprit, le coupant net dans son élan. Elle le laissa abasourdis et, il fallait bien l'avouer, un peu perdu.

Si Isaak n'avait pas été tué, ni chassé du domaine de Poséidon, après qu'on ait appris qui il était, c'était grâce à Kanon. Il avait même interdit à quiconque de lever la main sur lui. Et lorsque ce dernier avait manifesté le désir de rejoindre les Marinas, c'était Kanon lui-même, qui avait interféré en sa faveur auprès de Julian Solo, et qui l'avait recommandé pour qu'il devienne un des sept Généraux des mers.

Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, ils n'avaient été que des pions pour lui, dans sa conquête du monde. Cependant, était-ce justement la vérité ? N'avaient-ils vraiment été que des pions pour Kanon ?

Io secoua la tête. Son esprit était confus et plein de contradiction. Sans compter qu'il sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Il réfléchirait à tous ça lorsqu'il aurait la tête reposée et serait au maximum de ses capacités. Car, mine de rien, leur récente résurrection se faisait encore sentir.

Le Général de Scylla se reconcentra sur ses compagnons, qui étaient en train d'asticoter Isaak au sujet du Chevalier du Cygne.

- Aller ! Avoue que c'est à lui que tu pensais ! Insista Kaasa, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

- Je vous le répète, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Répliqua le Kraken, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

- Ah ha !S'exclama Baian. On a raison, parce que sinon, tu t'énerverais pas comme ça. Expliqua-t-il, fier de son raisonnement.

- Dis donc, c'est fou la fixation que tu fais sur lui. Remarqua Krishna avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Tu ne serais pas un peu… amoureux ?

- Quoi ? S'étouffa Isaak, qui sentit ses joues le chauffer.

- Hoooo… Tu rougis ! On a tapé dans le mille ! S'esclaffa Kaasa, mort de rire.

- Non mais vous raconter n'importe quoi, ma parole ! S'insurgea Isaak, de plus en plus rouge.

- Isaak est amoureux ! Isaak est amoureux ! Scandèrent Baian et Kaasa, complètement hilares.

S'en fut trop pour Io, que la vision du Kraken rouge comme une pivoine acheva. Il explosa de rire, tandis que Krishna se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas enfoncer encore plus leur compagnon.

- Et bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, dites-moi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, pour y découvrir Thétis, Marinas de la Néréide. Vêtue d'un jean moulant parfaitement son fessier, mais large en bas, avec une chemise blanche légèrement entre-ouverte, sortie de son pantalon, et chaussée de sandale simple, le jeune femme était à tomber par terre.

- Fermez votre bouche, vous allez finir par gober les mouches. Lâcha la Néréide, amusée.

- Ces deux années t'ont été profitables, Thétis. Tu es vraiment magnifique. Dit le Kraken en toute sincérité.

- Merci, Isaak. Sourit-elle, touchée.

- Voyons, Isaak. L'apostropha Baian. A peine revenu, tu penses déjà à tromper ton oiseau blanc. Tu vas lui briser le cœur.

Le Cheval des mers poussa un faux soupir à fendre l'âme tandis que Kaasa simulait des sanglots déchirants. Io et Krishna éclatèrent de rire à ce spectacle, leur hilarité de toute à l'heure ayant été à peine calmer par l'apparition de Thétis. Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit tandis qu'elle observait Isaak fulminer intérieurement. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une hâte, que les quatre imbéciles qui lui servaient de compagnons retrouvent leur état normal. Sinon, il allait finir par commettre un meurtre.

- Et de qui notre cher Kraken est-il amoureux ? Demanda Thétis, autant amusée qu'intriguée.

- C'est pourtant évident. Répondit Kaasa en riant. Mais de ce très cher Chevalier du Cygne, voyons !

La Néréide en aurait mis sa main à couper. Après tout, tous savaient ce qu'avait fait Isaak pour son ami, mais également que le Cygne avait choisi d'offrir son œil au Kraken pour se faire pardonner.

- Hyôga, hein… C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt joli garçon. Admit Thétis.

La Marinas s'avança alors dans la salle, sous les regards surpris des Généraux, et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Sorento, la veille. Elle rejeta ses mèches blondes par-dessus son épaule, et vit qu'ils continuaient à la fixer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu connais Hyôga ? L'interrogea Isaak, surpris.

- Bien sûr. Durant cette dernière année, j'ai servi de messager entre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et le Sanctuaire sous-marin. J'ai donc énormément croisé nos cinq Chevaliers de Bronzes préférés. Expliqua-t-elle, le sourire au lèvre. Ils sont d'ailleurs très agréable quand on les connait.

- Ont-ils beaucoup changés par rapport au moment où on les a… « connu » ? S'enquit Baian, curieux malgré lui.

La rancœur des Généraux envers les Bronzes, bien qu'apaisée, ne s'était pas pour autant effacer. Il leur faudra du temps avant de la surmonter. Alors, autant commencer de suite.

- Changer ? Non… Non, pas vraiment… Fit Thétis, pensive. Enfin, physiquement, si. Ce ne sont plus des enfants, après tout. Mais sinon, ils sont restés les même, ils ont simplement mûris, évolué. D'ailleurs, en parlant de physique, ils sont vraiment devenus des jeunes hommes de toute beauté. Sourit-elle, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Ça va vous faire un choc de les revoir.

- A ce point là ?

Io, comme tous les autres, avait encore du mal à s'habituer au fait que le monde avait continué de tourner sans eux, et que deux ans était passé depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte.

- Ben, Seiya et Shun ont dus prendre une dizaine de centimètres, au moins, depuis la dernière fois que vous les avez vu. Shiryû et Ikki ont un peu poussé, mais c'est moins impressionnant. Quand à Hyôga, il a aussi pas mal grandi, c'est le plus grand des cinq, maintenant.

La Néréide fit une pause, laissant le soin à ses camarades de s'imaginer la métamorphose des crevettes qu'avaient été les Bronzes. Quoique, pour le Phoenix, on pouvait difficilement utiliser ce terme.

- Après, au niveau de leur caractère, ils sont aussi différents les uns que les autres. Par exemple, là où Shiryû s'assiérait à l'ombre d'un arbre pour lire un livre, Shun préfèrerait aller se promener ou aider toute personne en difficulté sur son chemin. Pour ça, il n'a pas du tout changé. Sourit-elle. Et si je ne savais pas que c'était l'un des plus puissants hommes du monde, toutes classes confondues, je vous jure que je ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

Les Généraux des mers acquiescèrent, en particulier Io. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Hadès choisissait toujours l'être le plus pur comme réincarnation, il n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris que ce soit Andromède.

- Pour ce qui est de Seiya, il était déjà un peu gamin avant, mais là, on a battu tous les records. Soupira Thétis, blasée. Je vous jure, il a l'âge d'un enfant de six ans. Je me demande franchement comment ses frères le supportent…

- Ses frères ? Souleva Kaasa en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que seuls Andromède et Phoenix étaient frères…

- Ils sont frères de sang, c'est vrai. Lorsque moi-même, j'ai posé la question, ils ont d'abords paru surpris, puis ils ont été gênés, et les plus expressifs ont même rougi. Et ils sont franchement mignons quand ils rougissent… Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même d'un air rêveur, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les cinq hommes. Enfin, apparemment, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, les liens qui les unissent auraient évolué au cours de tous ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble. Du coup, maintenant, ils se considèrent mutuellement comme des frères.

Les cinq Marinas réfléchirent un instant aux paroles de la Néréide, avant de se dire qu'effectivement, après tous leurs combats, dans lesquels ils s'étaient tous confiés leur vie, il était normal qu'ils se considèrent comme une famille.

Thétis attendit un peu avant de reprendre sa description des actuels Chevaliers de Bronze.

- Alors, ensuite, nous avons Ikki. Il s'est un peu sociabilisé, grâce aux efforts de ses frères. Il ne fait toujours pas dans les grands discours, mais il peut tenir une conversation. Par contre, il disparait toujours sans prévenir. Et pour finir, le dernier mais non des moindres, Hyôga.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

- C'est difficile de parler de lui, parce que c'est quelqu'un de très… singulier. Dans le bon sens du terme. S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant le regard perçant d'Isaak. C'est celui que je connais le moins, mais, paradoxalement, c'est de lui dont je pourrais le plus vous parler.

- Ça a l'air… compliqué, ton histoire. Remarqua Krishna, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- C'est parce que ça l'est. Confirma Thétis. Hyôga est quelqu'un de très secret, il se laisse difficilement approcher. Et même lorsqu'on arrive à « briser la glace », si vous me passez l'expression, il ne se dévoile que très peu. Ou tout de moins, je pense que l'on apprend jamais rien de lui sans qu'il ne l'ai décidé. C'est l'impression qu'il donne, en tout cas. Par exemple, je sais qu'il aime la mer.

Cette déclaration amena un sourire un brin nostalgique sur les lèvres du Kraken.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Quand on était apprenti, Hyôga pouvait passer des heures à contempler la mer de Sibérie.

- C'est comme ça que je l'ai su, en quelque sorte. Expliqua Thétis, et devant les moues interrogatrices, elle précisa. Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dis que je servais de messager entre les deux Sanctuaires. Il m'est donc arrivé de rester plusieurs jours chez les Chevaliers. Et la toute première soirée que j'ai passé là-bas, je l'ai passé à admirer le coucher de soleil dans la mer.

La Néréide sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, les yeux brillant d'une lueur presque tendre, avant de se reprendre.

- J'étais déjà venue une dizaine de fois, aussi je commençais à bien cerner le lieu et les personnages. Sauf Hyôga. Et, pour tout vous dire, à l'époque, je le considérais comme quelqu'un de froid, sans cœur et hautain. Non, laisse-moi finir, Isaak. Rajouta-t-elle en le voyant près à répliquer. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompée, et c'est ce soir là que je l'ai compris.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

_**Flash Back (environ 1 ans plus tôt)**_

_On était en début de soirée. L'air, chauffé par le puissant soleil de Grèce, commençait à peine à se rafraichir. Les mouettes volaient encore dans le ciel, à la recherche d'un dernier encas à se mettre sous la dent avant la nuit, tandis que les mères appelaient leurs enfants pour le diner, et que les pères rentraient chez eux._

_Thétis était assise sur un rocher, avec devant elle, la plage et la mer. Elle souriait, l'air sereine et apaisée. Elle admirait l'astre du jour disparaître lentement entre l'océan et les cieux. Elle contemplait le ciel se teinter de rose, de violet et de orange, comme pour célébrer le départ de son ami, le soleil. Elle s'imprégnait de la mélodie des vagues, qui caressaient délicatement le sable encore chaud, avant de doucement repartir. Elle observait, tout simplement, la beauté de la nature, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait._

_Et elle aurait continuer à se perdre dedans encore et encore, si elle n'avait pas senti une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna un peu précipitamment, un peu agacée d'être dérangée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle vit que c'était le Chevalier du Cygne qui s'approchait d'elle, l'air impassible et l'œil dur et froid._

_La Néréide se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. La réunion avait été reporté au lendemain, pourtant. A moins qu'il vienne la prévenir que le diner était servi. Car dans son esprit, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas être venu pour autre chose._

_Aussi, fut-elle abasourdie lorsqu'il la dépassa et qu'il s'assit sur le sable, à sa gauche, devant le rocher. Il appuya son dos contre celui-ci, étendit sa jambe gauche, replia celle de droite, et posa son coude sur son genou. Le tout, sans un regard, ni un mot, pour elle._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se retrouva mal à l'aise d'être prés de lui. Pourtant, lors des réunions, elle n'était nullement gênée pas sa présence. Etait-ce son regard perdu au loin, ou le fait qu'ils se rencontraient hors du cadre « professionnel », qui la perturbait à ce point ? Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas exister à ces yeux, d'être invisible ? Elle n'aurait su le dire avec précision._

_Les minutes passaient, et Thétis n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le spectacle enchanteur qui se déroulait devant elle. Son regard revenait sans cesse sur le Russe, qui fixait l'horizon d'un regard neutre et inexpressif. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre dompte de la beauté de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Comme si son cœur était de glace et insensible. C'était du moins ce que pensait la Marinas._

_Mais, ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était ce silence, lourd, pesant. Ce silence pénible et insupportable. Ce silence qu'il fallait qu'elle brise._

_- C'est un magnifique coucher de soleil. Lança-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais ne sachant pas trop quoi dire._

_Hyôga ne sembla pas réagir, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. L'avait-il seulement entendu ? Thétis en doutait. Et le silence revint, plus grand, plus profond encore. La Néréide se résigna, et retint de justesse un soupir. Elle s'apprêta à se lever pour partir, ne supportant plus ce mutisme, malgré le somptueux paysage qui s'offrait à elle._

_- En effet._

_Thétis fit un bond d'un mètre tellement elle fut surprise. Elle se retourna vivement vers le Cygne, presque choquée. Il lui avait parlé ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait dit que deux mots. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils « discutaient » d'autre chose que du « travail »._

_Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle venait au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et si elle avait, à peu près, sympathisé avec les quatre autres Bronzes, pour ce qui était de Hyôga, c'était une autre histoire. Mis à part lors des réunions, elle ne côtoyait jamais le Cygne. Pas qu'elle l'évitait, non, mais il était vrai qu'elle le trouvait froid, hautain, insensible et, il fallait bien l'admettre, inaccessible. Du coup, elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de le connaître. Leur relation se limitait à des discussions pour la paix entre les différents Sanctuaires, point._

_Mais, en fin de compte, ce pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée, et que les compliments qu'il recevait des habitants du Domaine d'Athéna soient mérités ?_

_- C'est la première fois que tu en vois un ?_

_Nouveau sursaut de la part de Thétis, qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Heureusement, à aucun moment, le Cygne ne l'avait regardé. Elle avala sa salive, intimidée sans savoir pourquoi, et lui répondit._

_- Depuis que je suis au Sanctuaire sous-marin, oui. J'avais oublié combien c'est beau… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en redirigeant son regard vers l'horizon._

_- On a l'impression qu'aucune guerre ne s'est jamais déroulée, que le monde reste inchangé._

_Surprise une fois de plus – décidément, c'était son soir – Thétis se retourna vers le Russe, et put voir que son unique œil brillait d'une étrange lueur._

_- En regardant un coucher de soleil comme celui-là, reprit-il, sa voix s'étant faite un peu moins froide, on imagine mal que le monde a failli plusieurs fois disparaître. C'est tellement beau et paisible, qu'il est difficile de se dire que le mal existe, et qu'il peut être présent n'importe où, surgir à n'importe quel moment. En admirant ce spectacle si banal, si simple, et pourtant si émouvant, on se dit… que rien ne changera jamais. Que notre monde, malgré tout, est immuable… Et c'est grâce à de petites choses comme ça, qui pourraient sembler insignifiantes, qu'on a envie de protéger la Terre et la vie. Qu'on continue à espérer dans les heures les plus sombres. Qu'on garde espoir en l'avenir, tout simplement._

_Hyôga se tut, et Thétis se surprit à penser qu'il avait une belle voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler aussi longtemps, comme c'était la première fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments devant elle. Enfin, une partie de ses sentiments. Et Thétis se rendit subitement compte qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Que son attitude n'était pas comme lors des réunions qu'ils partageaient. Dans celle-ci, il se tenait droit, ferme, sans aucune faiblesse visible, le visage figé et impassible, le regard froid et inexpressif. Tandis que là, tout son corps était détendu, son visage semblait un peu plus animé, et dans son œil, une légère lueur de contentement s'était allumée. Hyôga était calme et serein, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru depuis le début._

_Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'ensemble, ils finirent d'observer le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon, dans un silence léger, entrecoupé par le bruit des vagues sur le rivage._

_Lorsque l'astre eut finis sa course, Hyôga se releva, s'épousseta pour enlever le sable, et se tourna vers Thétis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé._

_- On ferait mieux de rentrer, les autres doivent nous attendre pour le diner._

_La Néréide acquiesça, son sourire toujours en place. Elle se leva à son tour, et emboita le pas du Chevalier. Sur le chemin, elle pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était heureuse de s'être trompée._

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Thétis sourit en y repensant. Oh oui, comme elle s'était trompée à son sujet.

- Après ça, et à chaque fois que je restais au Sanctuaire pour la nuit, on a admiré les couchers de soleil ensemble, presqu'à chaque fois. Parfois en discutant de tout et de rien, parfois en silence. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Hyôga gagne à être connu. Termina-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Seul Isaak ne fut pas surpris par ce récit. Un sourire se dessina également sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi connaissait la personnalité complexe de son ami. Et il savait qu'il devait apprécier Thétis pour s'être dévoilé à elle. Car malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait croire, Hyôga était quelqu'un de timide et pudique, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments et souvenirs. Et si , lorsqu'il était enfant, on le remarquait de suite, aujourd'hui, il se dissimulait derrière sa froideur et son impassibilité, tel qu'un Chevalier des glaces devait être. Oui, vraiment, Hyôga gagnait beaucoup à être connu.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis avec vous, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de fermer complètement celle-ci, elle se tourna vers la Kraken.

- Au fait, Isaak…

- Quoi ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et dit en gloussant :

- Je comprend pourquoi tu t'es amouraché de Hyôga. Il a vraiment tout pour plaire.

Et elle partit sous le regard noir du Gardien du pilier de l'Arctique et les rires des autres. Isaak allait vraiment devenir fou, à ce train-là…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

La neige tombait doucement sur le sol, continuellement recouvert de son manteau blanc. Pour une fois, le blizzard impitoyable de l'hiver s'était apaisé, si bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucun vent dans cet région d'Asgard. Fait plutôt étrange, en cet saison, mais les habitants en profitèrent sans plus se poser de question. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont leur Seigneur saluait le retour de ses Guerriers Divins, qui sait ?

Soudain, le hurlement d'une mère épouvantée se fit entendre. En effet, dans un petit village, à côté d'un bois, l'un des habitants profitait de l'accalmie pour charger des provisions, mise à l'abri dans des tonneaux, dans son grenier. Seulement, il avait oublié de vérifier l'état de la corde. Et elle craqua alors qu'il soulevait un baril de deux mètres de haut pour un mètre de diamètre. Celui-ci retomba au sol dans un bruit fracassant et commença sa course folle. Plusieurs cris d'avertissement retentirent de divers villageois pour alerter les autres du danger. Pourquoi donc parler de ce hurlement en particulier, me demanderiez-vous. Tout simplement parce que sur le chemin du tonneau, se trouvait un jeune enfant de six ans, tétanisé de peur.

La mère voulut s'élancer pour tenter de sauver son fils, mais d'autres la retinrent. Elle était trop loin et ne courrait pas assez vite. Il était trop tard. Pourtant, la mère se débattit, ne pouvant se résoudre à voir mourir sa chair et son sang. L'enfant, lui, s'était résigné et avait fermé les yeux, attendant le choc qu'il savait déjà douloureux. Mais celui-ci ne vint jamais.

Une ombre apparut soudainement, et se précipita vers le presque-drame. La suite fut trop rapide pour les habitants, mais lorsque l'action se finit, ils purent constater le résultat.

Le tonneau s'était brisé net en deux, répandant son contenu sur le sol, mais se détail ne toucha pas les villageois. Non, tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était ce jeune homme au cheveux vert printemps et aux prunelles orange, ressemblant à un dieu dans sa Robe Divine d'un blanc immaculé. Sa posture droite, noble, d'où ne se dégageait que force et courage, renforçait cet impression. Sous leur yeux, un Guerrier Divin d'Odin venait d'apparaitre.

La mère sembla brusquement se réveiller de l'état quasi-hypnotique dans lequel était plongé la totalité du village. Elle accourut vers son enfant, pleurant des larmes de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il allait bien. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Guerrier et se perdit en remerciement.

- Merci infiniment, Seigneur Bud. Merci du fond du cœur. Ne cessait-elle de répéter.

Bud lui assura que ce n'était rien. Et lorsqu'elle voulut l'inviter chez elle pour se réchauffer, il refusa poliment, prétextant un rapport urgent à faire à la Grande Prêtresse. Puis, après un dernier salut à la populace, il siffla son cheval. Celui-ci, un magnifique étalon alezan, arriva en trottant près de son maître, qui le monta, et partit au triple galop.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le village pour entrer dans la forêt, juste à côté. Bud ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait allé beaucoup plus vite à pied. Mais ça l'aurait aussi considérablement fatigué. Et puis, c'était une sorte de tradition que les déplacements des Guerriers Divins et de la Grande Prêtresse se fassent à cheval, sauf urgence. Déplacement qui s'était d'ailleurs présenté au mauvais moment.

En effet, les Dieux leur avaient certifiés que les ressuscités se réveilleraient environ une semaine après leur retour. Bud était parti en mission cinq jours après qu'ils soient revenus. L'allé lui prit deux journées de cheval, et sa tâche en elle-même, une journée. Il ne devrait arriver au Palais du Walhalla que le lendemain, tard dans la soirée. Le Guerrier d'Alcor ne pourra donc revoir son frère que le surlendemain.

Et pourtant, les Dieux savaient que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus à cet instant. Et tandis que son cheval sautait un tronc renversé sur la route, il se dit que, vraiment, cet mission n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Il retint même un soupir agacé. Mais il était un Guerrier divin, les devoirs passaient avant les sentiments personnelles. A cette pensée, il ne put empêcher qu'un petit sourire ému ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Oui, depuis deux ans, il s'occupait de cette lourde responsabilité, sans jamais avoir failli, et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Et il avait espéré que son frère, quelque soit l'endroit où il puissent être, soit fière de lui. Il avait vraiment hâte de lui annoncer cette si bonne nouvelle. Tout comme il était impatient de rencontrer les autres Guerriers d'Odin.

Bud les avait déjà vu, bien sûr, mais c'était de loin, sans jamais trop les approcher pour ne pas qu'ils se rendent compte de sa présence. Du coup, il ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole, et ne les connaissait pas vraiment. C'était tout juste s'il ne se mélangeait pas leurs prénoms, sauf pour son frère, évidemment. Mais un visage s'imposa à son esprit, comme pour lui prouver qu'il se trompait, suivi d'un mot. Un seul et unique prénom. Albérich.

Un petit sourire, tendre malgré lui, se dessina sur son visage, et ses yeux s'adoucirent, là encore, s'en qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il avait toujours porté une attention toute particulière envers le jeune Guerrier de Delta. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient, d'une certaine manière. Comme lui, il avait été rejeté par les autres, et il avait dû se battre pour être reconnu. Mais tous leurs efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Et tandis qu'il devenait l'ombre de son frère, Albérich devenait un Guerrier Divin, mais sans la confiance de ses « compagnons ».

Il avait été seul, au moins autant que lui, voir même plus. En effet, si lui l'était, c'était parce qu'il devait fuir les autres, de part sa condition d'ombre. Mais Albérich, lui, l'était parce que c'était les autres qui le fuyaient. Et ça devait être autrement plus douloureux. Pourtant, il avait toujours fait face, ne baissant jamais la tête et gardant toujours cette expression hautaine mêlé de méprit sur son visage. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un masque.

En effet, Bud pouvait se vanter d'être l'une des rares personnes qui connaissait le véritable Albérich, celui qui était bon, gentils, sincère, généreux et plein de compassion. Enfin, ça, c'était un résumé, car Bud était sûr qu'il avait beaucoup d'autres qualités. Mais Cyd ne l'avait pas remarqué, il avait donc soigneusement évité sa présence, qu'il jugeait insupportable, au plus grand regret de son jumeau. Lui aurait voulu pouvoir mieux observer Albérich. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, aussi. Lui faire un signe, lui montrer qu'il y avait au moins un individus sur cette terre qui, à défaut de le comprendre, voyait qui il était, et non pas ce qu'il était. Mais il n'avait jamais pu à cause de sa fichu condition. Ça avait d'ailleurs été une raison de plus, à l'époque, pour prendre la place de Cyd, en tant que Guerrier Divin.

Malgré tout, il se souvenait de la seule et unique fois où il avait pu approché le jeune Guerrier Divin, sans se cacher et à visage découvert. Et tandis qu'il continuait sa chevauché à travers les bois, Bud se laissa envahir par ce souvenir si agréable…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

_**Flash Back (environ 3 ans plus tôt)**_

_Enfin ! Cyd venait _enfin_ de s'endormir. C'était une délivrance pour Bud, qui avait cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Franchement, s'il ne savait pas que son frère ignorait tout de lui, il aurait pu croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Sérieusement, il avait été à deux doigts de l'assommer. Mais pourquoi était-ce si important pour Bud que son jumeau dorme, ne demanderiez-vous ? Tout simplement, car c'était à ce moment là, et _seulement_ à ce moment là que le futur Guerrier de Zeta Prime pouvait se déplacer comme il le souhaitait, sans avoir à suivre son frère partout. C'était une tel délivrance que Bud louait presque un culte à Hypnos, le Dieu grec du sommeil._

_Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aller se promener à l'extérieurs du palais du Walhalla. Il avait envie de prendre l'air et de s'éloigner de ces murs qui l'étouffaient et l'oppressaient. Surtout qu'à cet heure tardive, tout le monde, ou presque, était bien au chaud chez eux. Il ne devrait donc pas avoir à trop se cacher._

_Fort de cet constatation, il se faufila aisément jusqu'à la sortie, au nez et à la barbe des gardes et serviteurs. Bud renifla avec un rien de mépris à ce constat, songeant que n'importe qui, un tant soit peu entraîner à la maîtrise du cosmos, pouvait pénétrer dans le château._

_Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur, un grand sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres, en remarquant qu'il avait eu raison et que personne ne se trouvait dehors. Il se laissa alors aller à flâner à la lisière du bois, puis à s'y enfoncer. Il profite du vent sur son visage, et du bruit des animaux nocturnes qui se réveillaient. Le futur Guerrier d'Alcor, en observant tranquillement la nature autours de lui, se dit qu'il aimerait bien la contempler sans contrainte, en plein jour. Mais il chassa très vite en secouant légèrement la tête. Inutile d'espérer si c'était pour être déçu ensuite, ça faisait trop mal._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas de suite la présence à proximité. Au moment où il s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard. Il se trouvait à moins de 10 mètres de celle-ci, dans une clairière, sans endroit pour se cacher. Et alors qu'il cherchait anxieusement la personne près de lui, son affolement mourut dans l'œuf._

_Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la petite trouée d'arbre. Mais l'individu en question était endormi, assis contre un arbre. Enfin, recroquevillé serait plus juste, avec ses jambes repliées contre lui, sa tête posée sur ses genoux et ses bras entourant cette dernière. Et s'il en jugeait par la petite couche de neige qui le recouvrait, il devait être ainsi depuis une bonne heure, au moins. Bud se demanda qui pouvait bien être assez stupide – ou suicidaire, au choix – pour s'endormir dehors, en plein hiver, par -20°C._

_Il hésita à la conduite à suivre, c'est-à-dire entre partir - après tout, ce n'était pas son problème – ou bien ramener la personne au palais – histoire d'éviter les problèmes de conscience. Mais un détail attira soudain son attention. Une mèche de cheveux rouge-orangé, épargné par la neige. Un doute s'insinua en lui. Ce n'était tout de même pas… ?_

_A pas de loup, il approcha de l'individu, veillant à ne pas le sortir de son sommeil, et enleva doucement la poudreuse, dévoilant son visage. Et là, malgré toute sa maitrise, il en resta sur le cul, littéralement, tandis que sa mâchoire alla visiter le sol. Malgré son étonnement, il se reprit bien vite, mais jamais il n'y aurait cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était Albérich, un des sept gardiens du royaume. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il avait beau être protégé par son cosmos, il n'en restait pas moins un homme, qui ne pourrait jamais survivre à une nuit entière dehors avec ce temps là._

_Bud retira machinalement le reste de neige qui le recouvrait. Il remarqua alors les égratignures rougeoyantes sur les poings de futur Guerrier de Delta, ainsi que les immenses cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le Tigre blanc comprit qu'il avait dû s'entrainer, et qu'en s'asseyant pour faire une pause, il s'était endormi. Et Bud se dit qu'il devait être sacrément épuisé pour ne pas se réveiller malgré la neige et sa présence._

_Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut les traces humides, malgré le froid, sur ses joues. Des traces de larmes. Mais pourquoi donc avait-il pleuré ? Bud connaissait la réputation de sa famille et la fierté de celle-ci. Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour pousser quelqu'un comme lui à une telle… extrémité ? Pour qu'il soit à bout à ce point là ? La notion même sembla totalement retourner Bud, qui se sentait perdu._

_Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Bud frôla les légères traces de bout du doigts, découvrant une peau beaucoup trop froide, sans doute à cause de la neige. Or, quand il toucha ensuite son front, il le trouva presque chaud. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un début de fièvre. Et si Albérich restait dehors plus longtemps, il allait vraiment être malade, peut-être même sans espoir de guérison. Cela c'était déjà vu, dans le passé._

« Tu parles d'un coup de chance… »_ Grogna Bud intérieurement._

_Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, ce serai le condamner. Et si quelques minutes plus tôt, il hésitait, maintenant qu'il savait qui c'était, il ne pouvait le laisser mourir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était un fait. Seulement, il ne pouvait le réveiller et le laisser se débrouiller, car en tant que personne formée à la maitrise du cosmos, Albérich, même épuisé, sentirait le sien, et il serait découvert. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule solution._

_Poussant un soupir las, Bud passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses aisselles, tout en veillant bien à ce que le jeune homme ne s'éveil pas. Il le souleva souplement, fit s'appuyer la tête du Guerrier de Megrez contre son torse. Puis, il prit le chemin inverse pour rentrer. Fort heureusement, la nuit était presque tombée. Il ne sera donc pas difficile pour Bud de rentrer sans se faire voir, malgré son « colis » dans les bras._

_Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour retourner au Palais du Walhalla, et quelques unes de plus pour arriver à la chambre du futur Guerrier de Delta. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, et la porte refermée, il entreprit de déshabiller son futur-presque-compagnon. Il ne lui laissa que son boxer et alla mettre les vêtements trempés par la neige dans la douche, pour qu'ils sèchent tranquillement, dans la petite salle de bain accolée à la chambre. En revenant dans celle-ci, avec l'intention de coucher le malade, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Albérich. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas vilain à regarder, bien au contraire. Bud le trouva même très beau et séduisant._

_Bud sursauta violement en réalisant sa pensée. Il venait de trouver un homme _beau_ ? Il secoua vivement la tête, tentant de chasser ses idées désagréables et dérangeantes. Puis, il se dépêcha d'étendre le futur Guerrier sur le lit, vérifia que son front n'était plus chaud et déguerpit très vite de la chambre, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir._

_Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard vers Albérich, qui dormait paisiblement, ni de le trouver très beau, une fois de plus._

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Un sourire mi-doux, mi-amusé se dessina sur le visage de Bud, tandis qu'il continuait sa chevauchée dans la forêt. Quand il y repensait, il était vraiment naïf, à l'époque. Pour ça défense, il avait autre chose en tête à ce moment là que les… « choses de la vie ». Et même durant ces deux dernières années, il n'avait que peu expérimenté la chose. Principalement parce qu'il devait faire le travail de sept Guerriers Divins à lui seul, mais aussi parce que les jeunes hommes partageant les mêmes… goûts, que lui ne couraient pas les rues. Car oui, Bud préférait les hommes aux femmes, et de très loin.

Il avait mis énormément de temps à se l'avouer. Il avait fallu que la Princesse Hilda lui donne sa bénédiction pour qu'il arrête de culpabiliser à cause de ce qu'il jugeait être une attirance contre nature. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout décidé à être honnête avec lui-même, c'était ce que lui avait dit la Princesse Freya, qui elle-même le tenait du Chevalier du Cygne.

_- Ce n'est pas d'un sexe dont on tombe amoureux, Bud. C'est d'une personne. Peu importe qu'elle soit fille ou garçon, ce qui compte, c'est que vous vous aimiez et que vous soyez heureux ensemble._

Ces mots s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur, et depuis, il cherchait cette fameuse âme-sœur, en étant sincère avec ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui encore, il la cherchait. Même si sa priorité, en ce moment, était de revoir son frère et les autres Guerriers Divins.

Bud se demanda comment ils allaient réagir quand il le verrait, et si Albérich serait aussi attirant que dans ses souvenirs, sans se rendre de l'étrange pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Au Palais du Walhalla, une autre personne réfléchissait à sa rencontre avec les Guerriers Divins, debout sur son balcon, regardant la forêt sans la voir. En effet, Hilda de Polaris, Grande Prêtresse d'Odin, méditait sur ce que lui avait rapporté sa sœur, à propos d'Albérich. A vrai dire, elle avait du mal à le croire, mais Freya était formelle, il leur avait dit la vérité, aussi déplaisante soit-elle.

Hilda grimaça. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui l'avait jugé sans lui laisser une seule chance, alors que c'était justement le contraire qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser influencer pas la réputation de sa famille, tout comme elle n'aurait pas dû le traiter aussi durement alors que le Seigneur Odin l'avait choisi pour être le Guerrier de Delta. Elle soupira. Elle avait vraiment échoué sur toute la ligne avec Albérich. Il faudra qu'elle aille s'excuser auprès de lui pour sa conduite.

Et pas qu'à lui, d'ailleurs. Elle devait des excuses à tous ses Guerriers Divins pour la Guerre Sainte. Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il y avait eu trop de mort pour qu'elle ait la conscience tranquille. Elle ne redeviendrait sereine que si les sept jeunes hommes lui accordaient le pardon, pas avant. Et ça semblait plutôt mal parti avec Albérich. Hilda retint un autre soupir. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, après tout.

Et dire que lors des résurrections, elle s'était demandée pourquoi leur Seigneur avait pris la peine de le ramener, lui, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire amère.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'à cause d'elle, tout le monde s'était mis à rejeter Albérich. Après tout, pourquoi donner sa chance à quelqu'un que même la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin avait abandonné ?

- Tu as l'air bien pensive, Hilda.

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées un peu brutalement, et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Ah, Freya. Tu n'es pas avec Hagen ?

- Non, il est en train de dormir. Répondit cette dernière avec un brin de tendresse au fond des yeux. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs. Même s'ils ne le montrent pas, ils sont épuisés. Sans doute à cause de leur résurrection.

- C'est la fierté masculine, que veux-tu. Sourit Hilda, amusée.

Un léger rire traversa sa cadette.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Approuva Freya avec un grand sourire.

Elles restèrent ensuite silencieuse, laissant le vent jouer avec leur chevelure et leur regard dériver au loin. Puis, la jeune fille blonde se tourna vers sa sœur, l'air soudainement grave.

- Hilda… Dis-moi quel est le problème. Pourquoi es-tu si préoccupée ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Hilda ne répondit pas de suite. Elle laissa ses yeux se perdre encore quelques instants sur le paysage, avant de se remettre à parler.

- Je me demande si je suis encore digne d'être la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin. Avoua-t-elle d'un voix neutre.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Freya, abasourdie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu en ais digne.

- J'ai pourtant commis beaucoup d'erreur. Continua l'ainé, imperturbable. Et j'en commets encore aujourd'hui. Rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Hilda…

Freya était vraiment peinée pour sa sœur. Elle savait que son titre était lourd à porter, que peu de personne arrivait à s'acquitter de cette tâche. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, la réconforter, mais elle ne savait malheureusement pas comment. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de lui montrer qu'elle était là et la soutenir.

- Tu aurais sans doute fait une meilleur Prêtresse que moi, Freya. Déclara soudainement la princesse ainée.

- Moi ? Fit la cadette, surprise. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Assura-t-elle ensuite. Je ne saurais pas gérer les affaires du Royaume et je n'ai aucune autorité.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Admit Hilda après un petit rire. Mais toi, tu as su voir la vérité sur Albérich.

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Contra Freya, modeste. Comme je l'ai dit aux garçons, je savait simplement qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde pensait.

- Mais il fallait le voir. Répliqua Hilda, têtue. Et tu as été la seule à le remarquer.

- Non, je n'ai pas été la seule. S'obstina sa cadette, aussi bornée que sa sœur. Thrall aussi s'en est rendu compte.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, et le même sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Ces deux années les avaient beaucoup rapproché, Freya aidant autant que possible Hilda dans son rôle. Elles avaient retrouvé la même complicité et confiance que lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. C'était avec soulagement et joie qu'elles avaient reprit leur ancienne relation sororale(***1**).

- Et puis…

Hilda se tourna vers sa sœur, qui la regardaient avec douceur, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

- Tu as beau avoir fait des erreurs, tu les reconnais pour ce qu'elles sont, et tu cherches ensuite à les réparer. Bud en est un bel exemple.

La Prêtresse fut surprise un instant, avant de sourire doucement. Freya lui rendit son sourire, et déclara qu'elle retournait voir les Guerriers fraichement ressuscités, heureuse d'avoir remonté le moral de sa sœur. Celle-ci la regarda partir en la remerciant silencieusement.

Tout en reportant son regard sur la forêt silencieuse, elle repensa à ce fameux jour, où l'injustice de Bud avait été réparé.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

_**Flash Back (environ 2 ans plus tôt)**_

_Hilda brossait sa chevelure d'un air préoccupé, devant sa coiffeuse. Ça faisait longtemps que celle-ci était parfaitement démêlée, mais avoir les mains prises la détendait. Un peu. Elle entendait d'ici le peuple d'Asgard, qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône, et elle savait que dans quelques minutes, elle devrait lui faire face. Mais voilà, elle avait peur._

_Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de parler devant autant de monde qui le gênait. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la réaction qu'aura la populace, une fois qu'elle lui aura annoncé ses décisions. Décisions approuvées par le Seigneur Odin, bien sûr. Mais elles représentaient de grands changements, et surtout la fin d'une des plus vieilles traditions du Royaume, ce qui pouvait ne pas plaire à tout le monde._

_- Je pense que tes cheveux sont démêlés, à présent, Hilda._

_Cette dernière sursauta à cette voix, et se tourna vivement vers son origine._

_- Freya… Soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur._

_- Ce n'était pas mon intention. S'excusa la cadette, un sourire quelque peu amusé sur les lèvres. Pour en revenir à tes cheveux, tu vas les rendre électrique à trop les brosser._

_Hilda laissa échapper un soupir. Oui, elle le savait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle stressait énormément pour la cérémonie, tellement qu'elle en venait à se demander si ce ne serait pas mieux qu'elle l'annule. Seulement, elle ne pouvait faire ça sans une bonne raison – du genre, une attaque de cinq Bronzes d'Athéna – et elle se refusait à mentir à son peuple, alors que ce dernier lui faisait confiance. Est-ce que se serait encore le cas après l'annonce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Tel était la question…_

_- Arrête de penser à ça._

_Nouveau sursaut de la Prêtresse. Elle regarda Freya au travers de la glace. Celle-ci avait un sourire rassurant._

_- Tu vas être parfaite. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Et puis, si toi, tu es dans cet état, tu peux imaginer comment lui, il doit se sentir._

_A cette phrase, Hilda ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle… avait oublié. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle n'allait pas être la seule à être jugée. Bud aussi. En fait, ça allait surtout être lui. Et il y avait énormément de risque que le verdict ne soit pas des plus favorable._

_A cette pensée, le regard de la Prêtresse se durcit. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas seul contre tous. Le jeune homme avait assez souffert durant toute sa vie, et surtout lors de la Guerre Sainte, pour qu'elle, représente d'Odin, l'abandonne à son sort._

_Une détermination nouvelle envahit Hilda, et son courage, qui jusqu'à présent, lui faisait défaut, se réveilla. Tout son stress et sa peur disparurent. Elle sera forte, pour lui. Pour ce jeune homme qui devait autant craindre, qu'attendre ce moment._

_- Allons-y, Freya. Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. Déclara Hilda avec une assurance étonnante._

_Elle finit rapidement de se préparer, puis se dirigea vers la salle du trône, sa sœur la suivant silencieusement, mais avec un sourire soulagé et doux._

_Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'assistance, le silence se fit. Toute l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes se dirigèrent vers la Grande Prêtresse d'Odin. Celle-ci balaya la pièce du regard. Elle avait déjà expliqué la pourquoi du comment de la Guerre Sainte, avec sa possession par l'anneau des Nibelungen. Elle avait même proposé d'abdiquer, mais le peuple entier avait protesté. Ce n'était pas ça faute, après tout, et elle avait donc gardé sa place. Cependant, les détails des différentes batailles avaient été gardé secret, le temps pour qu'Asgard se remette. Aujourd'hui, elle allait tout leur révéler._

_Hilda prit une dernière grande inspiration, puis commença à parler. A aucun moment, sa voix n'hésita, tandis que toutes les personnes de l'assemblée découvraient la vérité. Et quelle vérité ! En l'espace d'une heure, l'intégralité de tous les combats leur fut dévoilé. Et pour eux, qui n'avaient aucun cosmos, c'était inimaginable, ce que ces adolescents avaient accompli. Pourtant, ce qui les troubla le plus, ce fut la découverte des Tigres jumeaux. C'était une hérésie ! Mais ils furent tous trop abasourdis pour avoir une quelconque réaction._

_Lorsque Hilda eut fini son récit, elle fit signe à la personne restée dans l'ombre depuis le début, de s'approcher. Alors, le nouveau venu s'avança. La lumière dévoila progressivement des jambes fines mais solides, un torse svelte mais musclé, des bras minces mais forts. Le tout était recouvert d'une Robe Divine d'un blanc éclatant et immaculé. Arrivant légèrement en retrait de la Grande Prêtresse, il s'arrêta, puis retira son casque, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Et ce fut sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, que le visage de Cyd de Mizard apparut. Ou plutôt, celui de son jumeau, Bud d'Alcor._

_Ce dernier faisait face à la foule, en affichant un air impassible et sûr de lui, bien qu'intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Avec tous ces regards presque accusateurs fixaient sur lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils attendaient le moindre faux pas de sa part, pour que la sentence tombe. Après tout, il ne devrait même pas être vivant._

_Hilda reprit ma parole, annonçant que Bud était désormais un véritable Guerrier Divin d'Odin, mais aussi la suppression de la loi concernant le sort tragique à la naissance de jumeaux. Quelques personnes, parmi les plus vieilles, s'étouffèrent à cette déclaration, ce qui n'échappa ni à Hilda, ni à Bud. L'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était la dernière ligne droite, que dans quelques instants, le peuple d'Asgard aura tranché. Mais sera-t-il en leur faveur, ou contre eux ?_

_Les secondes s'écoulaient, longues, angoissantes, silencieuses. Et puis, une personne commença à applaudir. Suivie d'une autre. Et d'une autre. Peu à peu, des acclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle, de plus en plus fortes. Hilda et Bud relâchèrent leur respiration, qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu conscience de retenir, tandis qu'un profond soulagement s'emparait d'eux. Un grand sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres, sans qu'ils ne puissent le retenir. Ils avaient réussi…_

_La cérémonie se termina lorsque Bud reçut le huitième saphir d'Odin, officialisant sa position, que la Grande Prêtresse avait obtenu du Seigneur Odin après une nuit complète de prière._

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Hilda revoyait encore le regard ému et débordant de bonheur du Guerrier de Zeta Prime lorsqu'elle lui avait remis le précieux joyau. La seule ombre de ce tableau idyllique avait été l'absence des sept autres Guerriers Divins, en particulier celle de Cyd. Mais tout cela allait bientôt changé. Le Tigre blanc allait rentré dans quelques jours, et retrouvait celui dont il n'aurait jamais dû être séparé. En attendant, Hilda devait s'occuper du cas d'Albérich, et chercher comment se faire pardonner.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Shaka de la Vierge, Chevalier d'Or de la Déesse Athéna, homme le plus proche de Dieu – bien qu'ayant fait des progrès considérables en matière de relation humaine après la Bataille du Sanctuaire, notamment auprès de Mû – et réputé comme le plus puissant de sa génération, allait, en ce jour et en cette heure, commettre un meurtre. Non, en fait, il allait en commettre deux. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'était comment il allait expliquer cela à sa Déesse. Peut-être pourrait-il dire que son cosmos avait brutalement explosé, emportant « malencontreusement » deux de ses « collègues » au passage, parce qu'il avait « accidentellement » ouvert les yeux. Mais restait ensuite à s'occuper de la dizaine de témoins « gênants ». Mais à cause – grâce ? – à sa migraine, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'idée. Et en parlant de migraine…

- Puisque je te le dit !

- Mais bien sûr. Prend-moi pour un con, je te dirais rien surtout !

- Mais bordel ! Je te répète que c'est pas des bobards !

- Comme si un truc pareil pouvait exister !

- Et ben je t'assure que c'est le cas !

- N'importe quoi !

Pour comprendre pourquoi Milo et DeathMask hurlait comme des canards qu'on égorge, il fallait revenir au début de la conversation. Comme les Chevalier d'Or ne pouvaient pas sortir de la salle, étant encore trop faible, ils avaient décidé – enfin, la majorité d'entre eux, du moins – d'en profiter pour se retrouver, voir carrément se découvrir ou se redécouvrir. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient appris, totalement par hasard, que DeathMask n'était pas le vrai nom du Cancer. Seulement, pas moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau, et ce, malgré tous les coups tordus d'Aphrodite.

Enfin bref, pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, leur conversation avait dérivé, ne me demandez pas comment, sur les sports. Et ce fut à ce moment là, que Milo leur avait sorti qu'il existait un Championnat du monde de cracher de bigorneaux. Comment le savait-il, alors là, mystère et boule de gomme. Mais après le blanc monumental qui avait suivi sa déclaration, DeathMask, encore remonté à cause de la découverte de son secret, avait immédiatement commencer à l'invectiver, trop heureux de pouvoir se défouler. Ce à quoi, le Scorpion avait répondu vertement, réagissant au quart de tour, comme d'habitude – comme le prouvait d'ailleurs les 14 petites cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps d'une certaine personne présente dans la pièce, juste à côté de son jumeau.

Et donc, depuis 20 bonnes minutes, les 12 autres Chevaliers d'Or observaient leur dispute, certains intéressés, d'autres blasés, ou encore, avec une migraine grandissante. Comme Shaka.

Soudain, ce dernier eut une illumination. Mais oui… Il allait les priver de leur sens du goût ! Ainsi, ils ne pourraient plus parler et sa tête serait ainsi délivrer de son mal. Mais malheureusement – heureusement ! – avant qu'il n'ait pu agir, un autre le fit à se place.

- SILENCE !

Et le silence fut. Durant un instant, il sembla même que le temps lui-même, s'était figé, gelé. Peut-être était-ce une capacité cachée du Magicien de l'eau et de glace, qui venait de hurler à l'instant.

- Si l'un de vous deux rouvre _une seul fois_ le bouche, cosmos ou pas, je vous _cryogénise_.

Le tout avait été dit sur un ton plus que glacial. Si le Scorpion, croyant son ami sur parole et ne voulant pas revisiter les Enfers avant un long, long moment, se tut, ce ne fut pas le cas de DeathMask. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à braver l'interdit, on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! Se dépêcha de dire Shion, qui n'avait aucune envie de voir une nouvelle dispute éclater.

La porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais qui leur semblait familière.

- Bonjour, Chevaliers. Fit-elle avec une petite révérence. Je vous apporte votre déjeuner.

Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce, tirant un chariot chargé de plateau repas. Les Ors furent étonnés, jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours les Bronzes qui leur amenait leur repas. Mais en même temps, ça ne faisait qu'à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient réveillés, et comme le leur avait dit Shun la veille, ils avaient énormément de travail. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils ne puissent pas venir tous les jours.

Ce qui les surpris également, était cet étrange impression de familiarité qui ce dégageait de la jeune femme. Ils profitèrent qu'elle les serve pour la détailler. Des cheveux brun au reflet cuivré, qui retombaient sur sa nuque, des yeux chocolat rieur et doux, un visage aux traits fins surmonté d'un paisible sourire, un corps mince et souple, aux allures félines. La jeune fille était très mignonne, et il émanait d'elle un sentiment de douceur et de tendresse qui était comme une bouffée d'air frais après toutes ces guerres.

- Et voila ! Déclara-t-elle. Je viendrais récupérer les plateaux dans une heure. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, Chevaliers.

Et sur ses mots, elle s'inclina de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attends ! S'écria presque Aiolia.

- Oui ? Demanda la jeune femme en se retournant, son sourire toujours en place.

- … On s'est pas déjà rencontré ? Finit par demander le Lion, se fichant que sa question ressemble à une mauvaise tentative de drague.

Contre toute attente, le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit, et elle revint quelque peu vers les Ors.

- Moi non. Par contre, continua-t-elle sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, vous avez sans doute déjà croiser mon frère.

- Votre frère ? S'enquit poliment Aldébarant.

A ce moment là, une touche d'espièglerie apparut dans ses yeux, tandis que son sourire se fit un brin malicieux. Les Ors se figèrent devant ce tableau. Ils avaient déjà vu cet expression quelque part…

- Oui, mon frère. Répondit-elle, sans cacher son amusement. Il s'agit du très célèbre Seiya de Pégase.

Pour le coup, le visage des hommes de la pièce fut à tomber, si bien qu'elle dut se retenir de rire. Ça aurait pus les vexer, et il était plutôt déconseillé de vexer un Chevaliers d'Or, alors les 14…

Ceux-ci mirent un certain moment à récupérer du choc, mais une fois cela fait, ils posèrent un regard différent sur la demoiselle.

- Il est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante. Commenta Shion, presque pour lui-même.

- Tout le monde n'arrête pas de nous le dire. Confirma la jeune fille. Oh, mais au fait, je ne me suis toujours pas présentée. Réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

Et les Ors devaient bien admettre que s'ils savaient que Seiya avait une sœur, ils ignoraient totalement son nom.

- Je m'appelle Seika et j'ai 18 ans. J'ai retrouvé mon frère juste après la dernière Guerre Sainte. Les informa-t-elle.

- Comment ça se fait ? Interrogea Milo, un peu perdu. Je croyais que vous aviez disparu.

Seika eut une légère grimace.

- Ne me vouvoyez pas, je suis plus jeune que vous. Les pria-t-elle, gênée. Sinon, pour répondre à votre question, et bien… C'est une longue histoire et je ne veux pas vous déranger…

- Tu ne nous déranges pas. Affirma Kanon. Ça égayera notre repas. Et au fait, tu peux nous tutoyer, toi aussi.

- … Je vais essayer.

Puis, elle balaya la salle du regard, avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête sur une chaise, rangée dans un coin. Elle alla la chercher pour la placer de façon à englober tout le monde, sans se déboiter le cou, avant de s'y assoir

- Pour en revenir à notre histoire…

Ainsi, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, elle leur raconta son amnésie, sa vie en Grèce, sa rencontre avec Marine, son arrivé au Sanctuaire, l'attaque de Thanatos, le Dieu de la mort, comment elle avait survécu à celle-ci, et pour finir, les retrouvailles avec Seiya. Mû fut très fière de son élève lorsque la jeune fille lui apprit qu'il l'avait protégé. Mais ensuite, malgré lui, il s'attrista en constatant qu'il n'était toujours pas venu le voir, sous le regard désolé de ses compagnons.

- Il aurait aimé être là, vous savez.

Surpris, Mû redressa la tête, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir baissé, et regarda Seika, qui venait de parler. Au sourire désolé qu'elle avait, il comprit qu'elle avait deviné la raison de sa tristesse.

- Kiki est à Jamir, depuis quelques semaines déjà, pour s'entrainer, mais aussi pour remplir une mission importante.

- Une mission ? Quelle mission ?

- Je l'ignore. Avoua Seika. Seuls Athéna-sama et les cinq Bronzes le savent.

Les Chevaliers d'Or casèrent cette information dans un coin de leur cerveau, afin d'avoir des précisions plus tard.

- Il y a quand même une chose que je ne comprend pas.

Tous se tournèrent vers la Balance, qui venait de parler. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur la sœur de Pégase.

- Comment cela se fait-il que tu étais en Grèce, il y a huit ans ?

Maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient, en effet, les autres Ors trouvèrent, eux aussi, cela étrange qu'elle ait été aussi loin de son pays d'origine, seule, à seulement 10 ans.

- Oh, ça… C'est parce qu'après que Seiya soit parti pour le projet de Mitsumada-san, je me suis enfuie de l'orphelinat pour aller le retrouver.

… Un ange passa. Les 14 hommes regardèrent avec de grands yeux la jeune fille assise. Ce fut Camus qui se reprit le premier.

- Tu veux dire qu'à l'âge de 10 ans, tu as fait le trajet Japon-Grèce seule et sans argent ?

- On est très têtu dans la famille. Fut la seule réponse de Seika, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

… Ah ça, c'était sûr, quand on connaissait le frère… Les Ors étaient mi-effarés, mi-blasés devant la légèreté de la jeune fille. Ils secouèrent la tête, pour la plupart, avant de repartir sur un sujet moins épineux.

- Et donc, Seika, commença Aphrodite, qu'est-ce que tu fais, dans la vie ?

- Ben, comme tout le monde ici, je suis au service d'Athéna-sama, en tant que Chevalier.

Sans pour autant qu'ils ne s'y attendent, cette nouvelle ne les surprit qu'à moitié. Après tout, il était courant que les membres d'une même fratrie aient tous des dispositions à l'éveil du cosmos. Comme pour Aioros et Aiolia, ou Ikki et Shun. Il était donc naturel que la sœur d'un des cinq Chevaliers de Bronze suive le même chemin. Cependant…

- Heu… Mais… tu ne portes pas de masque ? Demanda presque timidement Saga.

- Ben non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien.. heu… à cause de la loi.

Seika les regarda un instant sans comprendre, avant d'avoir le déclic.

- Ah mais oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, son sourire retrouvé. C'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas être au courant. Athéna-sama et le Grand Pope ont assoupli la loi du port du masque pour les Femmes-Chevaliers. Maintenant, nous ne somme plus obligées de la mettre, sauf pour les entrainements ou lorsqu'on porte notre armure. Donc du coup, ils ont supprimé la partie de la loi sur la mort ou le mariage. Seiya a d'ailleurs été l'un des premiers à en demander la suppression. Expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est sûr que de voir sa sœur obligée de cacher son visage… Commenta Mû.

A cette phrase, un sourire malicieux et un rien diabolique apparut sur les lèvres de Seika.

- En faite, c'était surtout pour que Shina-san arrête de lui courir après.

Le même sourire se dessina sur presque tous les visages des Ors. L'histoire de Seiya et de l'Ophiuchus était connu de tous au Sanctuaire.

- Un e petite minute ! S'exclama tout à coup Shion. Tu as bien dis Athéna _et_ le Grand Pope ?

- Heu.. oui. Répondit-elle, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Les autres, eux, avaient compris, et autant ils furent stupéfaits, autant ils se traitèrent mentalement d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Qui est le Grand Pope ? Demanda l'ancien Bélier, pressé de savoir qui était son successeur.

- Oh… ça…

En voyant Seika se grattait la joue d'une manière gênée, les Chevaliers d'Ors eurent l'impression de voir Seiya. Bon sang ne saurait mentir…

- … Je peux pas vous le dire. Finit-elle par répondre.

- Ben pourquoi ? S'enquit Milo, surpris.

- Parce que c'est pas à moi de nous le dire. Et parce qu'avant de venir, j'ai eu droit à un discours sur tous ce qui ne fallait pas que je vous dise, et que cela en faisait parti.

Si les Ors furent surpris, ils ne le montrèrent pas. Après tout, vu que cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient morts, il était normal que certaines choses aient changé et qu'on veuille les ménager. En revanche, le fait que Seika n'en été prévenus qu'à la dernière minute, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

- Mais dis-moi, commença Dohko, ce n'était pas toi qui était censée venir nous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, ça devait être Shun. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais curieuse de vous rencontrer. Fit-elle avec un sourire quelque peu penaud.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Saga, les sourcils froncés, comme la majorité des autres Chevaliers.

- Ben, ça fait deux ans que j'entend parler de vous, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. J'ai eu droit à toutes les versions possible et inimaginable, que ce soit des gardes, des serviteurs, ou même de Marine-san. Alors j'avais envie de vous rencontrer, pour voir si ce qu'on raconte sur vous est vrai. Expliqua-t-elle avec son sourire retrouvé. En plus, ça arrange les garçons qu'une personne de plus s'occupe de vous.

- Et alors, verdict ? L'interrogea Mû, curieux de savoir ce que pensait la sœur de Seiya à leur sujet.

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je l'imaginait. Répondit-elle sincèrement. Bon, je savais déjà qui était qui puisque mon frère m'avait fait votre description en long, en large et en travers, mais je me rend compte que beaucoup de… rumeurs, qui circulent sur vous, sont fausse. Notamment pour vous, Chevalier du Cancer.

A l'entente de son titre, DeathMask, qui ne suivait que vaguement la conversation, releva le nez pour regarder Seika droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutint son regard sans montrer la moindre faille, elle affiche même une légère lueur de défit dans la sien.

- Et que dit-on à mon sujet ? Demanda-t-il en continuant à la fixer.

Aucun des Ors n'intervint dans ce duel, sachant que Seika devait se débrouiller seule si elle voulait gagner le respect du Cancer. Et celle-ci ne se démonta pas.

- On dit que vous êtes un tueur sanguinaire et psychopathe qui décorait sa maison des visages torturés de ses victimes. Que vous êtes un tyran adepte des massacres et qu'il suffisait d'un seul mots de travers pour se retrouver sur un de vos murs. Et enfin, que vous êtes un traître car vous saviez tout de l'identité du faux Pope et que vous n'avez rien dit à l'époque, vous en avez même jouit pour commettre encore plus de crime.

… C'était un assez bon résumé des crimes de DeathMask, effectivement. Mais Seika l'avait dit sans aucun reproche dans la voix, ou autre. Elle avait simplement répondu à la question qui lui avait été posé, rien de plus, rien de moins. Quand au Cancer, ça n'avait pas l'air de le mettre plus mal à l'aise que ça, vu son manque total de réaction. Comme s'il s'en fichait, en fait.

- Et qu'en penses-tu, de tout ça, toi ? s'enquit DeathMask, complètement détaché.

- Je pense, commença prudemment la jeune femme, que si, par le passé, tout ceci était vrai, ça n'ait plus le cas aujourd'hui. Que vous avez… changé.

Haussement d'un sourcil. Voila le seul mouvement que le Cancer fit à cette déclaration plutôt incongru, mais qui reflétait pourtant son incompréhension. Et il ne fut pas le seul à être interdit.

En effet, les autres Chevalier d'Or étaient plus qu'étonnés des paroles de la Femme-Chevalier. Ils connaissait, pour la plupart, DeathMask depuis longtemps, et ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait inciter la sœur de Pégase à croire qu'il avait… changé. Et le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis leur résurrection semblait leur donner raison. Certes, le Cancer s'était montré moins désagréable qu'habituellement, mais rien qui prouvait qu'il n'était plus le même.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ? Demanda ce dernier, aussi curieux que les autres, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Plusieurs choses, en fait. Répondit Seika. Les principales, et les plus illustratives, sont que vous êtes revenu sous forme de Spectre pour prévenir Athéna-sama et que vous ayez détruit le Mur des Lamentations avec les autres Chevaliers d'Or. Et puis, si l'Armure du Cancer vous a un jour accepté, c'est que vous ne devez pas être foncièrement mauvais. Termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Silence stupéfié parmi les 14 hommes. Il fallait reconnaitre que les argument de la jeune fille se tenaient. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus, fut la lueur qui passa dans les yeux de DeathMask. Une lueur de remord, de culpabilité et… d'espoir ? Mais elle disparut trop vite pour qu'ils en soient sûrs.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamine. Furent les seules paroles du Cancer, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Mais ses compagnons d'arme décelèrent une pointe de… gratitude ? reconnaissance ? Ils n'en mettraient pas leur main à couper. Ce qu'ils savaient, par contre, c'était que Seika venait de gagner le respect de DeathMask, ce qui n'était pas un mince miracle. Ça devait être de famille…

- Gamine ? D'où vous voyez que je suis une gamine ?

L'exclamation avait fusé, ramenant l'attention sur Seika. Et apparemment, celle-ci semblait avoir moyennement apprécié l'appellation, comme le démontrait son attitude vexée. Aussitôt, un sourire mi-sarcastique, mi-amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Cancer.

- Désolé, mais pour moi, t'es qu'une gamine. Et c'est pas parce que t'as une armure que ça va changer. Répondit tranquillement celui-ci.

- Hé ! Je suis Chevalier d'Argent ! Répliqua Seika, déclenchant une vague de surprise parmi ceux qui suivait la dispute.

- Et moi, Chevalier d'Or. Riposta DeathMask, toujours calme, sans se départir de son sourire. Je pourrais te battre les yeux fermés.

- Dans votre état normal, je vous l'accorde. Concéda-t-elle, avant de repartir immédiatement à l'attaque. Sauf que là, vous n'êtes clairement pas au sommet de votre forme. Je n'aurais donc absolument aucun mal à vous faire mordre la poussière, Chevalier d'Or ou pas !

Le Cancer ouvrit la bouche, mais dût la refermer car il ne trouva rien à répondre, à son plus grand agacement.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, là, Death. Remarqua Aphrodite avec amusement.

- Toi, la poiscaille, on t'a rien demandé !

Sourire collectif devant la mauvaise foi évidente du Cancer.

- Et sinon, commença Shura, quel est ta constellation protectrice ? Demanda-t-il avec une curiosité évidente.

Curiosité qui, d'ailleurs, était apparemment partagée avec tous les autres, puisque tous les regards, ou presque, revinrent une fois de plus sur la sœur de Seiya.

- C'est celle de la Grue.

- Et dis-moi, tu as déjà atteint le septième sens ? Questionna Shion à son tour, avide de connaitre la réponse.

- Heu…

Contre toute attente, Seika rosit de gène, déclenchant l'incompréhension de Ors.

- Je n'ai réussi qu'une seule fois, et j'aime autant ne pas recommencer. Expliqua la jeune fille en grimaçant.

- Ben, pourquoi ? Demanda Aiolia, plus que surpris.

- Et bien… ça ne c'est pas très bien passé…

Devant leur mine stupéfaite, elle précisa :

- C'était il y a deux mois, juste avant la dernière épreuve pour l'obtention de mon armure. Je m'entrainais avec d'autres apprentis, justement pour ce jour. Il faut croire que j'ai un peu trop poussé… Fit-elle, penaude. J'ai brulé mon cosmos à son paroxysme, encore et encore. J'étais tellement concentrés sur mon objectif que j'ai repoussé mes limites sans m'en rendre compte. Et là…

- Tu as atteint le septième sens. Termina Dohko pour elle.

C'était, en effet, de cette façon là que la plupart des Chevaliers atteignaient l'Ultime cosmos. Et Seika avait, sans doute, déjà des prédispositions pour y parvenir, au vu de son frère.

- C'est exact. Acquiesça-t-elle. Mais j'ai rien contrôlé, et j'ai légèrement blessé trois de mes camarades. Ajouta-t-elle, désolée.

- Oh…

Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi elle ne paraissait pas très motivée pour recommencer. Mais une chose les chiffonnaient.

- Ton frère et les autres ne t'ont pas montré comment faire, suite à cet… incident ? L'interrogea Camus, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais eux, c'est pas avec la méthode « classique » qu'ils ont atteint l'Ultime cosmos. Alors, ils n'arrivent pas vraiment à expliquer comment y parvenir. Leur apprit-elle. Pour vous dire la vérité, ils ne le maitrise pas complètement. Il y a un certain nombre d'aspect qui leur échappent encore, malgré leurs entraînements ou leurs recherches.

La première réaction des Chevaliers d'Or fut la stupéfaction. Mais ensuite, lorsqu'ils prirent le temps d'y réfléchir, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Eux-mêmes s'étaient éveillés au septième sens de la manière « classique », comme le disait Seika, et avaient ensuite bénéficié d'une rude formation de plusieurs années avec leur maître, avant d'en « dompter » tous les aspects. Les Bronzes, eux, avaient du atteindre l'Ultime cosmos durant de pénibles combats et n'avaient ensuite eu personne pour les guider. Et pas que pour ça.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés, ils songeaient que les cinq adolescents avaient dû reconstruire le Sanctuaire, alors qu'ils sortaient à peine de l'hôpital. Ils avaient dû mettre de côté leurs sentiments et les contrecoups des Guerres Saintes, afin de tout remettre sur pied. Seul Dohko et Shion savaient exactement ce que ça signifiait, bien que les autres pouvaient très bien l'imaginer. Non, en fait, ça avait dû être pire, car eux, Chevaliers d'Or, avaient été préparé à cette éventualité. Pas les Bronzes.

- Vous commencez à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Les 14 hommes sortirent de leurs sombres pensées pour poser leurs yeux sur Seika. Celle-ci les regardaient avec douceur, mais aussi avec tristesse. Un petit sourire bienveillant et désolé était sur ses lèvres.

- Comprendre quoi ? S'enquit Aldébarant, bizarrement touché par la jeune fille.

- Qu'il n'y a que dans un combat qu'ils sont invincibles. Leur répondit-elle doucement.

A cette phrase, les Ors surent qu'elle cherchaient à leur faire passer un message. Ils se doutaient déjà duquel, bien sûr, mais ils voulaient savoir ce qui la poussait à faire cette démarche.

Seika avait laissé son regard aller dans le vague, et ce dernier se remplit d'affection, sans doute destiné à son frère et ses amis. Elle resta un petit moment ainsi, avant de reprendre d'une voix presque tendre :

- Ils sont plus fragiles qu'ils en ont l'air. Plus qu'eux-mêmes ne le pensent. Mais parce qu'ils sont les plus puissants, et donc un exemple pour tous, ils n'ont pas le droit de le paraitre. Trop peu de gens se rappelle que… ce ne sont que des enfants. Ajouta-t-elle avec une touche de regret.

… Elle avait raison. Entièrement raison. Les Ors sentirent une pointe de remord monter en eux, car ils faisaient partie de ces gens-là. Ils s'apercevaient enfin qu'ils en avaient demandé beaucoup à ces jeunes hommes, sans aucune considération pour eux et leurs sentiments. Parce qu'ils n'avaient vu en eux que le Chevaliers, sans se préoccuper de l'homme. Ils s'étaient volontairement aveuglés, par facilité. Et maintenant, en étant mis devant leur égoïsme, ils regrettaient.

Un coup passer à la porte ramena brutalement tout le monde à la réalité, après un long moment passer à ruminer leurs pensées. Seika se leva et alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte, se tenait un garde.

- Oui ?

- Dame Chevalier. Fit-il avec une légère révérence. On m'a chargé de vous dire que vous êtes attendu au port, depuis un moment déjà. Vous devez vous y rendre immédiatement.

Sur ce, le garde repartit, laissant la jeune fille perplexe. Celle-ci se retourna machinalement, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs. Les Chevaliers d'Or la laissèrent faire, un brin curieux sur la suite des évènements.

- Aaaah !

L'exclamation retentit dans la salle, et Seika porta son regard sur la pendule murale. Plus d'une heure et demi s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée. A cette constations, elle pâlit brusquement.

- Non ! J'suis en retard ! Cria-t-elle, catastrophée.

- Heu… En retard pour quoi ? S'enquit Milo, interrompant ses lamentations.

- Pour accueillir les nouvelle recrues ! c'est mon rôle, maintenant que je suis Chevalier d'Argent, de leur faire visiter le Sanctuaire et de leur apprendre les règles et son fonctionnement. Et devrait déjà y être !

- C'est sûr que pour montrer l'exemple, c'est raté. S'amusa Aphrodite.

- Mais c'est pas ça le plus important ! S'exclama la jeune fille. On est deux Chevaliers à chaque fois, pour pas être débordé. Et je fais équipe avec Shaina-san ! Elle va me tuer !

Malgré eux, tous sauf Shion, Dohko et Kanon esquissèrent un sourire, amusé par sa réaction. Apparemment, la réputation de l'Ophiuchus était toujours de mise.

Seika se réveilla enfin, et avec une rapidité surprenant, ramassa tous les plateaux pour les poser sur le chariot. Après une rapide excuse, elle les quitta en tirant celui-ci.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, avant qu'un gloussement ne le rompe. Il venait d'Aiolia, qui semblait se retenir de rire, avec plus ou moins de succès.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Aioros, intrigué pas la soudaine hilarité de son frère.

- Non, rien… Je me disais seulement que c'était pas la sœur de Seiya pour rien. Déclara-t-il, amenant un sourire de connivence sur chaque lèvres.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

- Je commence à en avoir marre !

- Marre de quoi ?

- de devoir rester couché à rien faire !

Tel fut la réponse de Rhadamanthe à la question d'Eaque. Et ce dernier ne put être que d'accord avec lui. Ils étaient des hommes d'action, et l'absence de celle-ci commençait à leur peser. En particulier pour le Wyvern, pour qui rester allongé sur « ce satané lit, bien trop dur » était une vrai torture.

- Arrête de râler. Grogna Minos, agacé par le comportement de son compagnon. Profites-en, plutôt.

- En profiter ? Répéta l'Anglais, passablement énervé, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, parce que je te rappelle que lorsqu'on aura récupérer, on va devoir se remettre à bosser comme des malades. Alors tu ferais mieux d'apprécier, pour une fois qu'on peut se reposer. Argumenta calmement le Griffon.

Si Eaque acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec le Norvégien, Rhadamanthe, par contre, se mit à bouillir sur place.

- Tu fuis tes responsabilités de Juge, Minos ? L'accusa-t-il d'une voix forte et tranchante0

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Démentit aussitôt l'accus », indigné. Je dit simplement qu'avoir es vacances est assez rare pour qu'on ait pas à se plaindre dés qu'on obtient ce privilège. Argua-t-il, énervé. Et je suis pas un punching-ball ! Je sais que t'es frustré, mais c'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur moi !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, sous les yeux blasé, mais légèrement inquiet tout de même, du Garuda. Finalement, Rhadamanthe se détourna en poussant un soupir.

- Désolé, c'est toi qui as raison. S'excusa-t-il, l'air soudain bien las. C'est juste que tous s'est passé à une vitesse folle, mais en même temps, ça ne va pas assez vite. Enfin, je sais pas comment l'expliquer… En plus, on n'a même pas encore vu le seigneur Hadès…

Minos se calma suite à ces paroles, et Eaque se détendit de façon imperceptible, rassuré malgré lui.

- T'inquiète pas, Rhad. Rassura le Garuda avec son sourire désabusé habituel. A nous aussi, la situation nous pèse.

- Ne m'appelle pas « Rhad ». Grommela celui-ci.

- Eaque a raison. Continua le Griffon, sans prendre en compte la réplique précédente. On sait ce que tu ressens. Mais essaye de te contrôler, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

- Oui, oui. Répondit le Wyvern sans trop de conviction, doutant d'y parvenir.

Des coups frappé à la porte interrompirent la conversation. Ils accordèrent la permission d'entrée à la personne, et quel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur…

- Dame Pandore ? Fit Rhadamanthe, surpris comme les deux autres.

Celle-ci referma le battant derrière elle, puis s'avança dans la pièce, sa longue robe noir caressent le sol sans bruit.

- Bonjour, Juges. Les salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Son attitude paraissait égal à celle qu'ils avaient toujours connu, et pourtant, elle était différente. Elle semblait moins froide, plus chaleureuse, plus… humaine. D'ailleurs, son sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant.

- Que nous vaut votre visite, Dame Pandore ? Lui demanda poliment Eaque, qui s'était remis en premier de ce changement de comportement.

- Eh bien, après ma conduite… discutable lors de la Guerre Sainte, j'ai jugé que je devais être honnête avec vous, Juges. Expliqua-t-elle en s'assaillant dans le fauteuil que Hyôga avait utilisé la veille.

- Votre comportement discutable ? L'interrogea Minos, estomaqué et méfiant à la fois.

- Je vais vous expliquer, mais je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre. Vous me jugerez lorsque j'aurais terminé.

Les Juges échangèrent un regard. Tous les trois savaient que Pandore n'avait pas employer le verbe « juge » par hasard. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait fauté, et indirectement, qu'elle demandait un procès. Chose qu'ils ne pouvaient lui refuser.

_« Les vacances ont été courtes. »_ Songea Minos avec une pointe d'amertume.

Inconsciemment, leur posture se redressa, leur expression se durcit et leur regard se fit impénétrable. En face de Pandore, ne restait plus que les trois Juges des Enfers. Et même si c'était elle qui avait voulu cette situation, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée, voir même légèrement intimidée.

- Parle. Ordonna fermement le Griffon.

Pandore s'exécuta. Elle leur raconta comment elle avait aidé le Chevalier du Phoenix, les raisons qui l'avait poussé à le faire, et sa mort de la main de Thanatos. Puis, elle attendit le verdict. Les Juges n'avaient, à aucun moment, eu une quelconque réaction.

Les cinq hommes se concertèrent un instant du regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune femme.

- Pandore, commença Minos, tu as trahi le Seigneur Hadès, ton Dieu, en ton âme et conscience. Et tu n'en éprouves aucun regret.

- Cependant, continua Rhadamanthe, les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir sont défendables. De plus, tu as déjà reçu un châtiment, à savoir ta mort.

- Nous déclarons donc solennellement qu'aucune accusation ne sera retenu contre toi. Poursuivit Eaque.

- Ainsi en avons-nous décidé ! Terminèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ni le cacher, Pandore fut profondément soulagée. Si bien qu'elle en poussa un bruyant soupir, sous les regards amusés des Spectres, qui étaient redevenus « normaux ».

- Respire Pandore, c'est fini. Se moqua gentiment le Garuda.

- J'aurais aimé t'y voir à ma place. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur, démentis par son sourire.

Ils y répondirent de bonne grâce, appréciant la nouvelle relation qui était en train de se former entre eux quatre, bien différente et définitivement plus agréable que l'ancienne.

- Mais au fait, vous avez déjà récupéré ? Si vite ? Remarqua le Wyvern avec surprise.

- Je te rassure, j'ai été aussi surprise que toi.

- Mais comment ça se fait ? Lui demanda Minos, plutôt déconcerté.

- Le Seigneur Hadès pense que c'est parce que je suis sa « sœur ». Malgré que je sois humaine, il doit y avoir une toute petite parti de sang divin en moi, et ce serait donc pour ça que j'ai récupéré toutes mes forces aussi rapidement.

Les Juges acquiescèrent. Cela semblait plausible et logique.

- Un e minute ! S'exclama soudain le Griffon. Vous avez parlé avec le Seigneur Hadès ?

- Exact. Je suis aller le voir ce matin, pour parler de ma trahison à son égard.

Elle avait parlé avec une certaine légèreté, et en même temps, avec fermeté.

- Et alors ? Se risqua Eaque, bien qu'il se doutait un peu de la réponse.

- Il m'a dit la même que vous, que ma mort de la main de Thanatos avait été une punition suffisante. Dit-elle simplement, d'un ton détaché, qui pourtant ne trompait personne.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Reprit le Garuda, stupéfié. Pourquoi avoir demander qu'on vous juge, puisque nous ne pouvons aller à l'encontre de la volonté du Dieu des Enfers ?

- C'est justement pour cette raison que je ne vous ai rien dit. Déclara-t-elle gravement.

Devant leur incompréhension la plus complète, elle rajouta :

- Je voulais avoir un vrai procès, une vrai décision. Je voulais votre avis, sans qu'il ne soit influencé d'une quelconque façon. Je voulais savoir si vous me faisiez encore _confiance_. Après tout, à quoi me servirait le pardon de notre Seigneur si vous me croyez coupable ? Je préférais en avoir le cœur net, je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs que dans ma précédente vie.

Il y avait une telle conviction dans ses mots, une telle assurance…

- Est-ce donc là, la cause de votre… revirement d'attitude ? S'enquit Minos, mine de rien.

Pandore sourit, ce qui fut une réponse assez clair.

- Mais dites-moi, Dame Pandore, reprit Eaque au bout d'un moment, avez-vous déjà rencontré le Cygne ?

- Heu, oui. Hier, il est venu me mettre au courant de tout ce qui c'était passé durant notre… absence. Précisa-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- Le Seigneur Hadès vous a-t-il parlé de lui ? L'interrogea-t-il de nouveau, ignorant sa question.

- En effet. Répondit-elle, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, comme ses deux collègues. Il m'a dit que le Cygne était son invité, qu'il fallait donc le traiter comme tel et le respecter. Que, comme je suis rétablie, je devais l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais dans ses différentes tâches. C'est tout.

Un petit silence flotta dans l'air, avant que Eaque ne prenne encore la parole :

- Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi le Cygne portait ce masque ?

Dire que Pandore et les deux autres étaient surpris, était un euphémisme.

- C'est _ça_ qui te turlupine depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Rhadamanthe, les yeux écarquillés.

- c'est pas que ça me tracasse, mais… comment dire ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Elysion. Et vous savez combien je suis curieux. Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? L'interrogea Minos, les sourcils froncés.

Eaque poussa un léger soupir, Il aurais dû se douter qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça :

- Je pense simplement que Hyôga – autant utiliser son nom, vu qu'il va rester un moment avec nous – ne porterait pas de masque pour un œil crevé. Ni pour une cicatrice. Je présume donc qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que, peut-être, ça ne nous regardez pas. Objecta Pandore, mine de rien.

- Déformation professionnelle, je suppose. Fit le Garuda en haussant les épaules, comme à regret. Après tout, on passe notre temps à fouiller dans la vie des gens, alors que certaines choses ne nous regarde pas.

- Pas faux. Fut le seul commentaire de Rhadamanthe, ce qui amena un sourire à ses compagnons.

Pourtant, Minos reprit bien vite son sérieux.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas, Eaque ? Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le questionna.

- Non. Avoua celui-ci, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir. Je suis également intrigué par les raisons de ça présence ici, vu qu'il a lui-même confesser qu'il ne nous avait pas tout dit.

- Confesser ? Releva avec amusement pandore. Nous ne somme pas au Tribunal, Eaque. Oui, je sais, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, déformation professionnelle. Mais tu as raison, tout cela est pour le moins intriguant… Conclut-elle, songeuse.

Chacun plongea dans ses pensées, élaborant mille et un hypothèses susceptible d'être l'un des motifs expliquant la présence du Cygne aux Enfers. En vain.

Quoique…

- Maintenant que j'y pense… Murmura Pandore, sans doute pour elle-même.

- Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers la Garuda, qui venait de l'interpeller.

- En me rendant à la salle du trône, ce matin, j'ai vu… Hyôga et le seigneur Hypnos discuter. Expliqua-t-elle avec une légère hésitation sur le nom du Chevalier. Ça semblait important, puisqu'ils étaient très sérieux tous les deux.

- Vous avez entendu de quoi ils parlaient ? Demanda Eaque avec espoir.

- Non. Répondit-elle, catégorique. J'était trop loin et comme j'étais attendu par le Seigneur Hadès, je n'ai pas trainé.

Le Népalais fut déçu, mais se reprit rapidement en se disant qu'ils avaient peut-être appris quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Hyôga et le Seigneur Hypnos, hm…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence religieux, pendant lesquelles le Garuda réfléchissait à plein régime, sous les regards attentifs des autres. Finalement, il poussa un petit soupir.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé ? Demanda le Wyvern, surpris.

- Au contraire, Rhad. Répondit Eaque en se passant une maint dans les cheveux. J'ai justement trop d'hypothèses et pas assez d'éléments pour les vérifier ou les réfuter. Expliqua-t-il.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai horreur de ce surnom ! Gronda l'anglais, irrité.

Eaque lui fit un sourire d'excuse, beaucoup trop grand pour être sincère, au plus grand agacement de Rhadamanthe.

A ce moment-là, pour la deuxième fois, on toqua à la porte. Après que les Juges aient donné la permission d'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de leurs questionnements.

- Bonjour. Les salua sommairement Hyôga.

Les Spectres et la jeune femme lui rendirent son salut.

- Pandore-hime, je dois m'occuper des Juges, aussi je vous demanderais de sortir.

Cette dernière le regarda, interloquée.

- Pandore « imai » ?

- Non, on dit _hime_.

Devant la moue interrogative de la jeune femme, ainsi que des trois autres, il reprit :

- C'est un titre honorifique japonais qui montre la noblesse, l'importance et la grandeur d'une dame. Ça peut se traduire par « princesse ».

- Hier, tu en as aussi utilisé un, non ? Lorsque tu parlais du Seigneur Hadès… Se souvint Minos.

- Oui. Confirma Hyôga. Je l'ai appelé « Hadès-_sama_ ». Celui-ci s'utilise pour marquer un grand respect. On peut le traduire par « maître », ou « seigneur ». Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, ajouta-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de reprendre la parole, j'ai repris certaines habitudes après être rentré du Japon, comme les autres.

Les quatre serviteurs d'Hadès acquiescèrent, leur intérêt satisfait.

- Et sinon, pourquoi devrais-je sortir ? Lui demanda Pandore, en se rappelant l'objet de la venu du Cygne. Je peux parfaitement rester ici pendant que tu t'occupes d'eux. Objecta-t-elle, les Juges parfaitement d'accord avec elle.

- Je ne vous savais pas comme ça, Pandore-hime.

La phrase avait été dite avec un brin d'amusement et un léger sourire. Aussitôt, les Spectres devinrent suspicieux. Hyôga le remarqua. Son sourire s'agrandit, avant qu'il n'éclaire leur lanterne.

- Je viens faire votre toilette.

Un ange passa. Et d'un seul coup, les trois homme et la jeune femme s'empourprèrent violement.

- C'est absolument hors de question ! Cria Rhadamanthe, affreusement gêné.

- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ? Les questionna le Cygne, franchement amusé par leurs réactions. Vous n'avez pas encore assez récupéré, ne serait-ce que pour vous redresser. Et puis, je vous ai déjà vu nus.

- Quoi ? S'étouffèrent les trois Juges.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que pendant votre inconscience, je ne m'étais contenté de vous surveiller en vous regardant dormir ? Leur rétorqua-t-il tranquillement.

Ils rougirent encore plus, oscillant entre gène totale ou colère foudroyante. Mais, malheureusement pour eux, ce fut la première qui gagna.

A ce moment-là, Pandore déclara qu'elle les laissait et qu'elle reviendrait plus tard, sortant un pu précipitamment de la pièce, sous le regard presque rieur du Cygne. Une fois la porte fermée, celui-ci reporta son attention sur les trois Spectres.

- Alors, je commence pas qui ? Demanda-t-il, au comble de l'amusement.

… Chienne de vie.

* * *

><p><strong>*1<strong> : Sororal signifie la même chose que fraternel, mais entre deux sœurs.

Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^. Sinon, je vais essayer, et je dis bien essayer, de vous mettre 2 chapitres durant ces vacances. Mais ça n'est absolument pas sûr, je ferais au mieux. Passez voir mon profil pour plus d'info sur l'avancement des chapitres.


	5. Chapitre 04, Rencontre avec les Dieux

**Résumé : **Près de trois ans après la dernière Guerre Sainte, les Chevaliers d'Or, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Odin reviennent à la vie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ? De plus, les cinq chevaliers de bronze semblent avoir mûris et bien changés durant ces années… Entre surprise de taille (et pas toujours agréable), romance, plus ou moins facile, et action, tous vont devoir réapprendre à vivre, et à vivre sans guerre, ni combats…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres :** Action-aventure / Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** +18ans (oui, ça a changé ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Note importante concernant la fic<strong>

Hisashiburi, minna-san ^^ ! Et oui, I'm still alive ! Bref, après cette intro pourrave, j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

Premièrement, comme vous avez pu le remarquer (ou pas...), j'ai changé le titre de l'histoire. L'explication vient du fait que, depuis le départ, cette fic fait parti d'une trilogie. Or, il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu une illumination (Aaaaal-léluia !) sur le scénario global, et j'ai eu les trois titre d'un coup, chose que je n'avais pas avant. Et je tiens à dire que je **finirais ce projet, même si ça doit me prendre 10 an** (et c'est bien parti pour... -_-').

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue absence (6 mois -_-'). Mais je rassure ceux qui pensent que j'ai glander (juste un tout piti peu...), car j'ai écit pas moins de **4 OS**, dont un que vous aurez aujourd'hui même, pour Noël ^^.

Pour finir, je vous préviens que **la suite ne paraitra pas avant le 2 Avril**. La raison est que cette date marquera les un ans de ma fic, et que pour cette occasion, j'espère pouvoir vous posté **2 chapitres**.

Voilà, sans plus attendre, voici le Chapitre 4 !

* * *

><p><strong>Rencontre avec les Dieux<strong>

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Il était tôt. Les rayons naissant du soleil apparaissaient à peine à l'horizon. Les animaux de la nuit s'apprêtaient à s'endormir, tandis que ceux du jour commençaient seulement à s'éveiller. Le ciel sans nuage et la douce brise annonçait une belle journée. Tout était paisible sur les terres d'Asgard.

Dans le palais du Walhalla, les quelques rares serviteurs et gardes déjà réveillés se préparaient pour leur journée de travail. La Grande Prêtresse ne se lèvera pas avant trois bonnes heures, mais tout devait être prêt lors de son réveil. Aussi, ne perdaient-ils pas de temps, malgré le délai conséquent.

Pourtant, en dépit de l'heure plus que matinal, une autre personne était également debout. Celle-ci se faufilait dans les nombreux couloirs, tel une ombre mouvante, pour finalement arriver aux quartiers des Guerriers Divins. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des sept portes. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Les gonds, bien huilés, n'émirent aucun bruit, et la personne entra dans la chambre tout aussi silencieusement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il faisait sombre. Les rideaux tirés filtraient la faible lueur du jour naissant, créant ainsi une douce mais profonde pénombre. Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas déranger le mystérieux visiteur, qui se déplaçait avec aisance dans la pièce, jusqu'à arrivait devant le lit.

Son occupant dormait profondément dans les bras chaleureux et accueillant de Morphée, enroulé dans sa chaude couverture. Son visage était serein et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Tout son corps était détendu, dans un agréable sommeil réparateur.

L'ombre resta immobile quelques instants, comme pour admirer ce tableau si banal, et pourtant si touchant. Puis, il leva lentement sa main pour l'approcher tout doucement du visage de l'endormi. En un toucher aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon, il caressa la joue du dormeur avec une tendresse incertaine et maladroite. Le temps sembla se suspendre, comme cherchant à immortaliser cette scène de pure affection.

Mais malheureusement, le propriétaire de la chambre se réveilla. Et la scène vola en éclat.

Dès qu'il sentit les premiers signes de réveil, l'intrus recula vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, devenant une ombre parmi tant d'autre. Il savait parfaitement que c'était sa caresse, aussi légère soit-elle, qui avait sorti de son sommeil celui qu'il était venu voir. On ne pouvait jamais surprendre un Guerrier Divin dans son sommeil, tout le monde le savait. Malgré ça, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir tout gâcher.

- Qui est là ? Demanda l'ancien dormeur, agressif.

Celui-ci, redressé dans son lit, scrutait la sombre pièce. Il avait parfaitement sentit le contact étrange sur sa joue. Et cherchait à présent son auteur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Seulement, l'obscurité était trop profonde pour voir à un mètre, alors il tendit la main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Lorsqu'une douce lumière tamisé éclaira la pièce, dévoilant la face de l'intrus, il fut tétanisé.

La personne en face de lui possédait un visage en tout point identique au sien. Celle-ci le regardait avec, dans les yeux, un mélange d'appréhension, de tristesse, de désolation, de joie et d'espoir. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que son propre regard devait ressembler à celui-là. Sa gorge, soudainement nouée par les brusques émotions qui le traversaient, ne lui permit de dire qu'un seul mot.

- Bud…

Il sembla que les yeux de celui-ci se mirent à briller de larmes contenus, tandis qu'il répondait :

- Bonjour, Cyd…

Sa voix rauque lui apprit que son frère avait, lui aussi, la gorge serrée, et le fait de l'entendre, lui fit, à son tour, monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, pendant qu'ils continuaient à se regarder, sans oser le moindre mouvement. Ils avaient attendu ce moment autant l'un que l'autre, mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, ils ne savaient comment réagir. Même s'ils s'étaient côtoyés durant des années, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils avaient tout à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Tout leur être crier de retrouver ce frère, ce jumeau, cet moitié d'eux-mêmes que le temps et la distance avaient séparé. C'était leur souhait le plus cher, et pourtant, ils étaient incapable de franchir ce pas, leur corps étant figés, glacés sous la tempête hurlante d'émotions qui sévissait en eux.

Ce fut Cyd, après qu'il ait réalisé que son frère, contrairement à lui, avait vécu presque deux ans en étant convaincu qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, qui fut le premier à bouger. Son corps ankylosé réagit enfin, et lui permit une action simple, mais qui voulait tout dire. Toujours assis dans son lit, il ouvrit ses bras en grand, en une invitation muette.

La respiration de Bud se coupa. Pas ce simple geste, son frère montrait qu'il… l'acceptait. Qu'il voulait bien de lui, malgré ce qui c'était passé durant la Guerre Sainte. Qu'il… l'aimait… malgré tout…

Alors Bud retrouva d'un seul coup toute sa mobilité, et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans les bras de son jumeau. Et ce fur seulement à cette instant, que leurs larmes se mirent à couler.

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme si l'autre allait disparaitre, se serrant dans leurs bras comme si leur vie en dépendait. De temps en temps, un sanglot venait troubler le silence de la chambre, sans qu'ils ne sachent à qui il appartenait. Leur corps tremblaient comme des feuilles tandis qu'ils évacuaient le trop-plein d'émotions qu'ils avaient en eux.

Finalement, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, les larmes débordant toujours de ceux-ci. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, faisant passer à travers leur regard ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se dire. C'était une étape qu'ils mettraient un certain temps à franchir. Pourtant, Bud, après deux ans de glacials solitude et de froide résignation, entreprit de faire un pas vers celle-ci.

- Grand frère…

C'était à peine un chuchotement, toutefois Cyd l'entendit très clairement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, tandis qu'ils continuaient à se fixer. Puis, d'un seul coup, un sourire remplit de tendresse, de bonheur et d'amour fleurit sur ses lèvres, et des larmes, nées de son immense bienêtre, se remirent à couler abondamment de ses yeux.

- Petit frère… Murmura-t-il en réponse, tout aussi doucement que son jumeau.

A son tour, Bud recommença à pleurer, traverser par les mêmes émotions que son frère. Il enfuit sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci, désireux d'être plus proche encore de lui. Cyd le laissa faire de bonne grâce, plongeant son nez dans les mèches de son frère, respirant son odeur si semblable à la sienne, et en même temps, si différente.

Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment, Cyd se recoucha, entraînant Bud avec lui. Et pour la première fois de toute leur vie, ils purent s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, dans un sommeil enfin apaisé.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Les jours suivant s'écoulèrent avec quiétude pour les Tigres jumeaux. Ils se découvraient, s'apprivoisaient, apprenant ce qui les rapprocher aussi bien que ce qui les différencier. Quelques fois, ils avaient un mot ou un geste maladroit, mais toujours ils persévéraient. Bien sûr, ils leur faudra du temps pour reconstruire le lien que l'incompréhension et la haine avaient détruit. Mais ils y arriveraient, ils se l'étaient jurés.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les Dieux avaient ramené tout le monde à la vie. Les Guerriers Divins, bien qu'ayant encore un faible cosmos, avaient regagné leur autonomie, à leur plus grande joie. Ils en avaient alors profité pour se rendre mutuellement visite, mise à part Bud, qui ne voyait que son jumeau, afin de prendre des nouvelles, de discuter, pour finalement, faire connaissance. Avant la Guerre, ils se côtoyaient, certes, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Alors, ils rectifiaient le tir, profitant de cette deuxième vie pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que dans la précédente.

Le seul qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à aller voir, c'était Albérich. En effet, bien qu'ils aient, depuis longtemps, digéré les révélations sur ses véritables intention lors de la Guerre Sainte, ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder, ni comment agir en sa présence à cause, justement, de ces révélations. D'ailleurs, depuis celles-ci, le Guerrier de Megrez s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Les seules personnes à pouvoir y pénétrer étaient Thrall, Freya et Hilda, bien que cette dernière n'y soit aller qu'une seule et unique fois, la veille. Il y avait fort à parier qu'Albérich enverrait promener les autres Guerriers d'Odin s'ils tentaient une approche. Ceux-ci le laissaient donc tranquille. Pour l'instant.

Car aucun n'abandonnait l'idée de faire enfin connaissance avec lui, sans a priori, ni préjugé. Ils lui devaient bien ça. Et peut-être que la réunion allait les y aider.

En effet, la Princesse Hilda avait convoqué tous les Guerriers Divins dans la salle du trône. Pourquoi ? Ils n'en savaient rien… Enfin, pas tous. Cyd pensait, ou plutôt espérait que c'était pour leur présenter Bud, bien qu'ils soient déjà tous au courant de son existence. Mais ce dernier restait muet comme une tombe lorsqu'il le questionnait. Ce fut donc avec appréhension que le Tigre noir se rendit à l'endroit de rendez-vous, en compagnie de ses compagnons, à l'heure dite.

Ils portaient tous, exceptionnellement, leur Robe Divine. En effet, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient récupéré assez de force pour pouvoir utiliser leur cosmos. Il était donc inutile, pour l'instant, qu'il mettent leur protection sacrée. Masi c'était un ordre de leur Prêtresse, ils avaient donc obéit. Celle-ci leur avait d'ailleurs expliqué que c'était pour des raisons purement protocolaire, et qu'ils pourraient l'enlever dés la fin de la réunion. C'est que ça pesait son poids, une Robe Divine, mine de rien.

Bref, ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle du trône. La Princesse Hilda et sa sœur les attendaient sur l'estrade de pierre. Les sept Guerriers Divins s'arrêtèrent devant l'escalier qui permettait l'accès à celle-ci, puis posèrent un genoux à terre et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect. La Grande Prêtresse sembla les examiner chacun à leur tour, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien vivant. Après tout, mise à part pour Albérich, c'était la première fois qu'elle les revoyait depuis leur mort.

- Mes amis, je suis heureuse de vous revoit, après tout ce temps. Déclara-t-elle finalement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Avant de commencer cet réunion, reprit-elle d'un air grave, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce qui s'est passé lors de la Guerre Sainte. Aussi, si l'un de vous a une quelconque remarque à ma faire, qu'il parle sans crainte.

Seul le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Cela n'étonna pas Hilda outre mesure, ils devaient tout simplement ne pas oser, ou ne pas comprendre sa demande.

- Votre faiblesse face à Poséidon, voilà le seul reproche que j'ai à vous faire.

Tous se tournèrent vers Albérich. Celui-ci regardait la Prêtresse, le visage fermé, une sombre colère au fond des yeux. Hilda se raidit. Elle savait pourtant qu'il serait long d'obtenir le pardon du Guerrier de Megrez, mais cela ne faisait jamais plaisir d'être mis en face de ses erreurs. Les autres combattants d'Odin n'osèrent intervenir, car malgré tout, ils en voulaient quand même un peu à la Princesse pour ce qui c'était passé.

- Si vous aviez été plus forte, alors il n'y aurait jamais eu de Guerre Sainte, et nous n'aurions jamais été tué.

Le ton était dur et implacable. Hilda serra le poing. Pourtant, elle ne répliqua pas, consciente que ce n'était que pure vérité. Si elle avait été plus forte…

- Cependant…

Hilda releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissé sans s'en rendre compte. La voix d'Albérich s'était radoucis, sans pour autant devenir agréable.

- Nous, les Guerriers Divins d'Odin, qui sommes censés être invincible, d'après la légende, avons perdu contre de vulgaires Chevaliers. Alors je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vous jetez la pierre.

Toutes les personnes de la salle étaient totalement abasourdis. Albérich venait de défendre la Prêtresse ? Alors qu'il était celui qui avait le plus de raison de lui en vouloir ? Certes, il l'avait de façon plutôt particulière, mais les faits étaient là. Freya eut un sourire discret. Elle était heureuse qu'Albérich ait réai de cette façon.

Hilda reprit contenance et s'adressa à ses Guerriers :

- Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il un commentaire à faire ?

Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle commença donc la réunion.

- Freya vous a raconté le déroulement des différentes Guerres Saintes, ainsi que les combats dans les grandes lignes. Vous connaissez donc tous, la particularité du combat de Cyd.

Le dénommé s'agita légèrement, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien pour son frère qu'ils étaient réunis.

La Grande Prêtresse continua son discours. Elle leur expliqua le changement de statut du Guerrier de Zeta prime, ainsi que la suppression de la loi concernant la naissance des jumeaux.

- Je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous durant les premiers temps. Masi je vous demande de le traiter comme l'un des vôtres. Il le mérite.

Sur ces paroles, Hilda fit signe à une personne derrière elle de s'approcher. Celle-ci, cachée dans l'ombre, s'avança à la lumière, dévoilant ainsi le huitième Guerrier Divin d'Odin.

Bud était imposant et magnifique dans sa Robe Divine d'un blanc immaculé. Il tenait son casque sous son bras, comme tous les autres. Il semblait sûr de lui, mais tous pouvaient sentir la légère appréhension qui l'habitait.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la Princesse ainé, il se présenta :

- Je suis Bud, Guerrier Divin de Zeta prime. Heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Les autres combattants le fixèrent avec insistance, troublés par sa parfaite ressemblance avec Cyd. Bud les laissa faire. Puis, quand il jugea qu'ils furent rassasiés de sa vue, il descendit les rejoindre, après avoir obtenu l'accord d'Hilda.

Son frère le prit dans ses bras, lui assurant de son soutient. Pourtant, le Tigre blanc savait que ce ne sera pas facile. Loin de là.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

C'était un bruit facile, répétitif et plutôt ordinaire. Tout le monde l'entendait au moins un fois dans la journée, sans qu'il n'y fasse jamais vraiment attention.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ce son pouvait dire tous et n'importe quoi tant il était banal. Mais au moment où nous parlons, il exprimaient une chose en particulier.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément au goût de tout le monde.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

- KRISHNA !

Le dénommé, qui regardait dans le vague, tourna la tête vers ses quatre compagnons qui venaient de crier, surprit.

- Quoi ? Demanda tout de même le Général de Chrysaor.

- Arrête de taper du pied, ça m'énerve ! S'exclama Baian, au comble de l'exaspération.

- D'autant plus qu'avec ton Ecaille, c'est pas particulièrement discret ! Renchérit Kaasa, aussi irrité que son collègue.

- … Désolé.

Le bruit insupportable cessa enfin, au soulagement de presque tous. Car maintenant, c'était Krishna qui stressait, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus faire son tic. Après tout, ils allaient rencontré le Seigneur Poséidon pour la première fois, c'était pas rien ! Et même s'ils avaient déjà discuté avec Julian Solo, quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être totalement différent.

Mais surtout, les Généraux se demandaient si leur Dieu leur en voulait pour le fiasco de la Guerre Sainte, bien que tout le mérite en revienne à Kanon. Bref, évitons de penser à des sujets qui fâchent… Cependant, son principal problème n'était pas pour autant régler. Comment aller réagir leur Seigneur ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Krishna avait recommencé à taper du pied. Ses quatre compagnons l'auraient sûrement réduit en charpie, si Thétis n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là. Celle-ci était passé dans la matinée pour les prévenir qu'elle viendrait les chercher pour les conduire devant le Dieu des océans, et pour leur amener leur Ecaille. La Néréide avait d'ailleurs revêtu la sienne.

- Le Seigneur Poséidon, ainsi que Sorrento, vous attend. Déclara-t-elle avant de leur faire signe de la suivre.

Sorrento… Ils ne l'avaient pas revus depuis le jour de leur réveil. Thétis leur avait régulièrement apporté des nouvelles, disant qu'il était énormément occupé depuis les résurrections en chaîne. Ils espéraient sincèrement pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui à l'issus de cette réunion. Surtout qu'ils avaient récupéré une bonne partie de leur force.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône. Leur Dieu était là. Magnifique dans sa robe blanche, maintenu à la taille par une ceinture prune au motif dorée, qui s'accordé avec ceux du col et les épaulettes. Une longue cape parme était accrochée à celles-ci, d'où partaient également des bandes de tissus de même couleur, deux qui pendaient jusqu'aux genoux et une autre qui passait en écharpe, sous le col, attachée aux deux épaules. Ses long cheveux, aussi bleu que les mers du sud, cascadait librement dans son dos. Ses yeux céruléen reflétaient une sagesse d'un autre âge, comme son visage aux traits fin et dur à la fois.

Si les Généraux avaient déjà vu Julian dans une tenue semblable, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. Il se dégageait de Poséidon quelque chose de… Charismatique. Royal. Divin.

Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de leur Seigneur, comme un seul homme, ils mirent genoux à terre. Le poing sur le cœur, ils baissèrent humblement la tête, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait devant Julian, en signe d'allègement. Un léger sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de Poséidon devant le comportement de ses guerriers. Mais il reprit bien vite une face grave car il avait plusieurs choses de la plus haute importance à leur dire.

- Mes chers Généraux, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et dure, mais d'où perçait une touche d'affection.

- C'est un honneur, Seigneur Poséidon. Répondirent les cinq Marinas d'une même voix légèrement émue.

Ils relevèrent la tête, pour voir leur Dieu leur sourire, sans chercher à le réprimer cette fois-ci, d'un air presque paternelle. Ils sentirent leur cœur se réchauffer à cette vision. A ce moment-là, Sorrento, qui était resté en retrait, rejoignit ses compagnons et se mit dans la même position qu'eux. Poséidon redevint sérieux.

- Mais amis, si je vous ai demandé de vous réunir aujourd'hui, c'est pare nous devons parler de votre retour parmi nous.

Comme vous le savez, il n'a été possible de vous ramener uniquement que parce qu'Hadès et moi avons accepté de faire la paix avec Athéna. C'est quelque peu différent pour les Guerriers Divins, qui n'ont jamais souhaité cette Guerre Sainte à l'origine. Mais l'accord que nous avons passé nous lie tous les quatre dans, je dirais, un contrat de non-agression. Il va donc falloir que vous oublier vos rancunes envers les Chevaliers de Bronze de ma nièce.

Poséidon marque une pose, durant laquelle il les fixa chacun à leur tours, comme pour leur faire comprendre l'importance particulière de cette décision.

- Autre chose. Je pense qu'il est utile de reparler de la Guerre Sainte. Sachez que je ne vous en veux aucunement. Ce qui s'est passé n'était en aucun ca de votre ressort. Vous n'avez donc pas à rougir de vos actions. Vous vous êtes battu de toutes vos forces en pensant faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, je ne peux que vous en remercier.

Les Généraux ressuscités, qui s'étaient figés aux premières paroles, eurent presque les larmes aux yeux tant ils étaient heureux et soulagé. Leur Dieu ne leur en voulait pas.

- Pour finir, il y a un point important que je dois éclaircir avec vous. Mon usurpateur, à savoir Kanon, se trouve en ce moment même chez ma nièce. Sorrento vous a raconté l'intégralité des Guerres Saintes, vous connaissez donc ses actions lors de la bataille contre Hadès. Cependant, comme vous vous en doutez, ça n'avait nullement suffit à apaiser ma colère et mon désir de châtier cet impudent, comme vous. Et l'accord que j'ai passé avec Athéna me donner le droit de revendiquer une punition envers cet homme sans qu'elle puisse s'y opposer.

Le même sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des Marinas, excepté Sorrento et Thétis. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir se venger de lui, de sa trahison et de ses mensonges. Ils étaient en train d'imaginer mille et une tortures quand ils furent coupés net.

- J'ai toutefois décidé de renoncer à ma vengeance contre lui.

Comme Poséidon s'y attendait, incrédulité, incompréhension et colère se succédèrent sur les visages des guerriers revenus à la vie. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'osa prendre la parole. Après tout, ce n'était que leur première rencontre avec leur Dieu. Néanmoins, leur regard criait, hurlait même, une question qui résumait tout : Pourquoi ?

- Je me doute de votre confusion. Cependant, et comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes en paix avec les trois autres sanctuaire. Nul doute que s'en prendre à Kanon, malgré le non-opposition d' Athéna, aurait pesé sur nos relations avec les Chevaliers, déjà critique.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Olympien regarda le Général de Scylla. Celui-ci, qui venait de parler, soutint le regard de la divinité sans pour autant le défier. Poséidon se souvint que Sorrento lui avait parlé de lui. Un combattant capable de faire face à presque toutes les situations avec sa large gamme d'attaque, un homme d'une grande gentillesse envers autrui et un guerrier sans la moindre pitié quand il se battait pour son dieu. Sorrento lui avait également dit qu'il possédait une vive intelligence et qu'il était perspicace. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Non, c'est vrai. Avoua le Seigneur des sept mers. De nouveaux éléments ont été porté à ma connaissance, il y a quelques mois. Ils m'ont amené à… revoir ma position par rapport à Kanon.

- Mais il vous a trahi et manipulé ! Explosa finalement Baian.

- Ce n'est qu'un sale traître ! Renchérit Kaasa.

Un regard sévère de la part de Poséidon suffit à leur faire ravaler leur verve, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Le Dieu des océans les regarda avec un visage insondable.

- J'avais une autre chose à vous dire à son sujet, mais vous n'êtes définitivement pas prêt. Nous allons donc en rester là aujourd'hui. Ah oui, une dernière chose. Se souvint Poséidon. Vous pouvez dés à présent regagner vos quartiers et Sorrento supervisera votre entrainement pour que vous récupériez toute votre puissance. Ça sera tout. Conclut-il en se levant.

Les Marinas se relevèrent et se retirèrent, de même que l'Olympien, qui rejoignit sa suite privés. Ils attendirent d'être dans le couloir avant de laisser éclater leur frustration.

- Non, mais vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ? S'exclama Baian.

- Non, je suis totalement perdu. Avoua Io.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ! Kanon nous a trahi et s'est servi de nous, il est normal de demander réparation ! S'insurgea Krishna.

- Pourquoi vous dites rien, vous deux ? Demanda Isaak à l'intention de Sorrento et Thétis.

En effet, ils étaient resté silencieux depuis le début de la réunion.

- Parce que nous étions déjà au courant. Le Seigneur Poséidon nous en a parlé dés qu'il a prit sa décision. Expliqua la Néréide.

- Et nous le connaissons depuis un moment. Ajouta le Gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Sud. Du coup, nous n'avons pas eu notre langue dans notre poche, je vous le garantis.

- Et vous n'avez pas réussi à le convaincre ? Les accusa presque Kaasa.

Sorrento et Thétis échangèrent un regard.

- Vous savez ce que le Seigneur Poséidon m'a dit, une fois où je venais de lui reparler e cette histoire pour la énième fois ?

Les cinq Généraux secouèrent la tête, attendant que la Sirène maléfique éclaire leur lanterne, ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire.

- Durant les quinze années où Kanon a vécu ici, a-t-il toujours été le monstre sans cœur tel qu'il nous ait apparu à la Guerre Sainte ?

Et sur cette interrogation, les deux Marinas laissèrent leurs amis, en pleine confusion.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Il régnait un joyeux brouhaha dans l'antichambre de la salle du trône. En effet, Seika y avait emmené les Chevaliers d'Or, alors que Marine et Shaina avaient fait de même avec les Argents ressuscités. Passée la première minute de gêne, et aidé par les trois femmes, ils avaient fini par se mélanger pour discuter de chose et d'autre. Milo en avait d'ailleurs profité pour s'excuser auprès d'Albior, de même qu'Aphrodite. Mais surtout, tous se découvraient après des années passées à se côtoyer sans se connaitre.

Un bout d'un moment, comme les immenses portes ne s'ouvraient toujours pas, certains commencèrent à s'interroger.

- Vous pensez qu'on va devoir attendre encore combien de temps ? Demanda Aldébarant, ramenant l'attention général sur lui.

- Mon frère m'a dit que lui et les autres nous rejoindraient pour nous escorter jusqu'à la Déesse. Répondit Seika, qui discutait avec Misty.

- Tu sais s'ils en ont encore pour longtemps ? S'enquit ce dernier.

- Aucune idée. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Shiryû m'a dit qu'ils avaient une chose importante à faire, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Chacun médita ses paroles, sans pour autant trouver une explication.

- En tout cas, j'espère que la Déesse Athéna va enfin pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi Hyôga se trouve dans le Royaume d'Hadès. Finit pas déclarer Crystal.

Camus acquiesça discrètement. Lui aussi commençait à avoir marre de ses mystères autour de son élève. Quand aux autres, ils plaignaient sincèrement le jeune homme. Après tout, eux n'auraient pas apprécié qu'un Spectre se ballade dans le Sanctuaire, alors qu'ils avaient gagné la Guerre Sainte. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer dans quel état ils auraient été s'ils l'avaient perdu, sachant qu'un des « vainqueurs » était juste à côté…

- En parlant de disciple, reprit Dante, tu dois être impatient de revoir le tient, Albior !

Le dénommé sourit. Evidemment qu'il voulait revoir Shun, surtout après tous les exploits qu'il avait accompli. Même si le Chevalier d'Céphée avait toujours su le potentiel du jeune homme, la moindre des choses était de le féliciter.

- Il n'est pas le seul. Souffla Mû.

En effet, lui aussi désespérait de retrouver Kiki, son cher élève. L'enfant de maintenant dix ans n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mystérieuse mission, bien que cela fasse une semaine. Ce qui commençait à se faire ressentir sur l'humeur du Bélier.

- Ne t'en fais, Mû. Rassura Aldébarant. Ton disciple est très doué et débrouillard, il ne lui arrivera rien. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne tardera pas à revenir. Assura-t-il.

La Taureau ignorait à quel point il avait raison. En effet, le premier Chevalier d'Or s'apprêtait à remercier son ami, quand…

- MAITRE-MÛ !

PAF !

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, l'Atlante se retrouva étalé par terre. Un objet courant non identifiable vaguement rougeoyant lui était rentré dedans comme un boulet de canon, si vite qu'il n'ait pu l'éviter.

Légèrement sonné par le choc, Mû finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il voulut observer ce qui l'avait mis à terre et tomba sur… une chevelure rousse.

- … Kiki ?

Le jeune garçon, puisque c'était bien lui, releva la tête qu'il avait plaqué contre le torse de son professeur. Il révéla un visage larmoyant, à mi-chemin entre un adorable chiot et un mignon petit chat.

- Maitre Mû… vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Renifla-t-il. J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoiiir !

Il était évident que l'enfant retenait ses larmes de joie, amenant un sourire attendrit à Mû, qui se redressa en position assise, son disciple toujours à moitié sur lui.

- Voyons, ne pleure pas, Kiki. Le consola doucement le Bélier.

- Je pleure pas ! Je… j'ai juste… une poussière dans l'œil ! Protesta l'apprenti en hoquetant et en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

Cette réplique amena un sourire amusée sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes. Le premier Gardien ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son élève. Puis, il se releva, de même que son apprenti. Une fois que ce dernier fut plus ou moins calmé, Mû reprit :

- J'espère que tu as continué ton entrainement. Fit-il d'un air faussement sévère.

- Bien sûr que oui ! S'écria kiki, ayant récupérer du poil de la bête. J'ai fait plein de progrès. Ajouta-t-il, fier de lui.

Le maître et le disciple discutèrent encore un moment, renouant le lien que la mort avait coupé.

- Mais au fait, s'exclama tout à coup Saga, qui se tourna vers l'enfant, quand est-il de ta mission ?

Les têtes se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers celui à qui était destiné la question, curieux d'en connaître la réponse. Kiki ouvrit la bouche répondre, quand…

- ALBIOR-SENSEI !

PAF !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quelqu'un se retrouva plaqué au sol par un objet courant non identifié. A ceci près que cette fois, l'objet en question était plus dans le vert. Ce fut donc sans grande surprise qu'ils découvrirent Shun d'Andromède pressé contre la poitrine de son maitre. Et il ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher.

Sur ces entrefaites, les trois autres Bronzes arrivèrent. Phoenix jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Shun ?

- … Quoi ? Renifla celui-ci après un moment, gardant la tête contre son maitre.

- Tu l'étouffes. Lâcha Ikki, indifférent.

Effectivement, le visage d'Albior commençait à prendre une teinte bleue assez inquiétante. En même temps, avoir un enfant de dix ans sur le torse était totalement différent que d'avoir un adolescent de quinze ans. Andromède s'en rendit compte et les releva tous les deux prestement. Le Chevalier de Céphée eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il était de nouveau debout que son élève revint se blottir contre lui.

- Excusez-moi… c'est juste que je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir…

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement et porta la main à ses yeux.

- Tu vas quand même pas pleurer, Shun. Le taquina Shaina.

- Je pleure si je veux, d'abords ! Répliqua ce dernier. Et puis, comme vous êtes tous des grosses brutes qui ne versaient jamais de larmes, il faut bien que quelqu'un en fasse couler pour vous !

Blanc. Gros blanc. Pour le coup, personne ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était pas comme s'il avait tord, de toute façon. Finalement, ce fut Pégase qui rompit le silence.

- Tu t'es jamais dit que si on pleurait pas, c'était parce que ça faisait pas sérieux ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Shun sécha ses dernières larmes, puis se tourna vers son ami avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Seiya, ainsi que les autres Bronzes et Ors, reconnurent immédiatement ces yeux brillant de malice et ce sourire espiègle.

- Ah bon… Dans ce cas, mon très cher Seiya…

Le dénommé le sentit mal. Mais alors très mal.

- … Que dirais-tu de reparler de tes retrouvailles avec Seika ?

Aussitôt, celle-ci et son frère devinrent rouge pivoine. Shiryû et Marine eurent un sourire amusé, tandis que Shaina et Ikki ne se retinrent pas de ricaner. Le tout, sans que les Ors et les Argents n'y comprennent quoi que ce quoi.

- Heu… Il s'est passé quoi, ce jour-là ? Tenta Sirius, Chevalier du Grand Chien.

- Rien du tout ! S'empressèrent de répondre Pégase et la Grue.

Haussement de sourcils de la part des ressuscités. C'était quoi, cette histoire ? En réponse, Seika poussa un gémissement.

- Shun, tu nous avais juré de ne jamais rien dire. Se lamenta-t-elle.

- Ah, mais non ! Hyôga et moi, on vous a rien promis. Réfuta celui-ci.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui. Vous vous êtes sûrement dit qu'on en parlerait à personne, Hyôga parce qu'il a trop de principe, et moi parce que je suis trop gentils. Mais ce que vous savez pas, c'est que je suis incapable de garder un secret. Pas vrai, Albior-sensei ? Fi-il en prenant son maitre à témoin.

- Je confirme…

Céphée grimaça en se souvenant de certains fait sur l'île d'Andromède. Là-bas, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS confier un secret au Japonais. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de ses compagnons…

- Ça fait pourtant deux ans que tu le sais et t'as jamais rien dit. Contra Seiya.

- C'est parce que je gardais cette histoire sous le coude pour un jour où tu m'énerverais vraiment. Comme aujourd'hui.

Le tout dit avec un sourire angélique made in Shun. C'en était… effrayant. Tellement qu'Ikki pointa un doigt sur son frère en s'exclamant avec un léger sourire :

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Shun ?

- C'est peut-être Hadès qui revient. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'entant des voix, ces temps-ci…

- SHUN !

- Mais non, je plaisante. Franchement, Nii-san, t'as aucun sens de l'humour.

Le Phoenix grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de soupirer.

- Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec Hyôga. Lâcha-t-il d'un air presque désespéré.

- En même temps, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- C'est pas une raison !

Andromède regarda son frère comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

- Mais t'es jaloux !

- Ça va pas non ! Se récria Ikki. Je…

_- Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, vous pourriez peut-être m'amener mes Ors et mes Argents._

Tout le monde se figea dans l'antichambre. La Déesse Athéna, leur Déesse, venait de s'adressait à eux par cosmos interposé.

- Athéna-sama… Commença Shiryû, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un reproche. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir revoir mes Chevaliers, et si possible, avant que la nuit ne tombe._

L'amusement était clairement présent dans sa « voix ». Les Bronzes s'empressèrent d'obéir à leur Déesse. Sauf un.

Ikki resta un instant en arrière. Durant un moment, il avait senti comme de… l'agacement dans le ton d'Athéna. Bah, ça devait être son imagination.

Ikki rejoignit le groupe alors que l'immense porte s'ouvrit. Les Chevaliers s'avancèrent, Bronzes en tête, jusqu'au trône où était assise Athéna. En les voyant arrivés, celle-ci se leva, un sourire bienveillant et ému aux lèvres. La Déesse était magnifique dans sa grande robe légère d'un blanc immaculé. Son corset en or serti de pierres précieuses, ainsi que son collier et son bracelet fait des mêmes matériaux, augmentaient encore sa beauté. Pour finir, son diadème constitué de trois plumes dorées et son sceptre représentant Nike, la rendait royale, divine.

Une fois arriver devant elle, tous posèrent genoux à terre et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect.

- Mes Chevaliers…

Ceux-ci relevèrent la tête et rencontrèrent le regard de leur Déesse. Dans ses yeux, ils n'y lurent que douceur et tendresse. Aucune accusation, contrairement à ce que certains attendaient.

- Mes Chevaliers, reprit Athéna avec émotion, je suis heureuse de vous voir tous réunis et vivants. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, en particulier lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Cependant, je sais parfaitement que mon pardon sera inutile tant que nous n'aurons pas clarifier certaines choses.

Tous savaient de quoi il était question. De la Bataille du Sanctuaire. D'un geste, elle enjoignit ses combattants à se relever. Elle les regarda tous un par un avant de reprendre la parole.

- Chevaliers d'Argent…

Ceux-ci se figèrent.

- … vous avez tenté de m'enlever et de tuer Seiya et les autres à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, vos actes étaient dictés par les ordres de l'usurpateur du Grand Pope. Vous n'avez, de ce fait, aucun tort à vous reprocher.

Les seize hommes furent profondément soulagés par les paroles de leur divinité.

- Shion, anciennement du Bélier…

La surprise se lit sur tous les visages. Qu'est-ce que la Déesse pouvait bien avoir à reprocher à l'ancien Grand Pope ? Seul ce dernier ne sembla pas étonné, car lui s'en doutait…

- … Tu t'es allié à Hadès durant la dernière Guerre Sainte, emmenant avec toi plusieurs autres Chevaliers, afin de pouvoir revivre pendant quelques heures. Mais tu as fais cela dans le but de me guider vers le huitième sens et pour me remettre ma Kamui. Tu n'as pas à rougir de tes actions et sache que ton honneur est sauf, comme tous ceux qui t'ont suivis.

Plusieurs personnes se détendirent dans l'assemblée, surtout l'ancien Chevalier d'Or.

- Ces paroles s'applique également à ceux qui ont utilisés _**Athéna Exclamation**_. Les circonstances étaient particulières et fort heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de conséquences dramatique suite à ces attaques.

_Grâce aux Bronzes._ Saorie ne prononça pas ses mots, mais les ressuscités l'entendirent distinctement.

- Shura du Capricorne, tu as accompli des actes répréhensibles à cause d'une conception erroné de la justice. Cependant, tu avais été influencé par l'usurpateur et tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur en sauvant Shiryû**(1*)**. Tu es toujours digne d'être le porteur de _**Excalibur**_.

L'Espagnol baissa la tête, ému.

- Aphrodite des Poissons et DeathMask du Cancer…

Le premier parut soudainement angoissé, mais le second n'eut aucune réaction visible. Comme s'il s'en fichait.

- Vous avez, tous les deux, commis des actions atroces tout en étant au courant de l'identité du faux Grand Pope. Vous avez accepté d'être ses complices en tout état de cause.

Ces accusations n'avaient rien de nouvelles, tous savaient déjà ce qu'il en était. Si Aphrodite eut la décence de baisser la tête, DeathMask resta de marbre. Il fixait même la Déesse dans les yeux, la défiant presque de lui faire le moindre reproche. Cette attitude en étonna plus d'un, car durant es quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble dans la salle de repos, le Cancer s'était montré plutôt aimable, voire… humain. Là, ils avaient l'impression de revoir le terrible assassin du quatrième Temple, dans toute sa splendeur.

- Pourtant, vous êtes revenus en tant que Spectre. Vous avec pris part au plan de Shion en accomplissant la tâche la plus ingrate : vous laissez battre par Mû et l'un des Juges afin que les Spectres croient les renégats faible et qu'ils ne s'en méfient pas**(2*)**.

Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à ce fameux plan furent choqués. Alors ils… s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne ? Le Cancer et le Poisson avaient réellement œuvré pour Athéna ? Mû songea qu'il allait devoir leur présenter ses excuses, vu la façon dont il les avait traité…

- Une telle abnégation, bien que ce soit la première, mérite amplement mon pardon. Vous resterez mes Chevaliers d'Or aussi longtemps que vous me serez fidèle.

La menace était à peine voilé, mais au vu de leur passé, c'était compréhensible. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Saga des Gémeaux…

En entendant son nom, ce dernier pâlit quelque peu.

- Tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces treize années, à savoir le meurtre du Grand Pope, l'usurpation de son titre, la dictature et les tentatives d'assassina envers les Bronzes et d'enlèvement sur ma personne… ne sont en aucun cas de ta faute.

… Hein ? Elle venait de dire quoi, la Déesse ?

Lorsque Saga réalisa le sens des paroles d'Athéna, sa mâchoire alla visiter le sol. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le sourire amusé de la Déesse que le Gémeaux retrouva à peu près ses esprits.

- Saga, tu étais possédé par l'ombre de l'Armure des Gémeaux car tu as refusé tes défauts et tes imperfections. Cela t'as fragilisé et l'esprit maléfique en a profité. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que tu as fauté. Aussi, ton suicide est une « punition » suffisante pour moi.

Le Grec en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Il remercia silencieusement la Déesse pour sa compassion et sa compréhension.

Athéna dirigea ensuite son regard vers la dernière personne qui lui restait à juger. Celle-ci était en tout point semblable à Saga physiquement, mais n'aurait pas pu être plus différend de lui au niveau caractère. En effet, là où l'ainé disait blanc, le cadet répondait noir.

- Kanon des Gémeaux…

Le visage de Saga redevint sérieux, et laissa même apparaitre de l'appréhension. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau. Celui-ci était impassible, attendant simplement la suite.

- Tu as éveillé l'esprit maléfique qui dormait en ton frère. Tu as réveillé Poséidon, provoquant ainsi les guerres contre Asgard et le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Et tout cela, tu l'as fait de ton plein gré.

Kanon ne frémit même pas. Il resta imperturbable, à l'instar de DeathMask. Mais contrairement à celui-ci, ça n'était pas de la provocation. Simplement, il assumait, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Mais tu as également reconnu tes erreurs. Tu as subit quatorze des quinze coup de la _**Scarlet Needle**_**(3*)** devant moi afin de t'absoudre de tes péchés…

Plusieurs halètements se firent entendre. Mise à part les trois concernés, personne n'était au courant de ça.

- … et tu as éliminé un grand nombres de Spectre avant d'emmener l'un des trois Juges avec toi dans la mort. Je pense donc qu'après tous ces efforts pour e racheter, tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher.

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, le cadet des Gémeaux se laissa aller au soulagement, bien que ce soit moins visible que chez son frère. Celui-ci lui attrapa discrètement la main et la serra légèrement. Les jumeaux s'étaient perdus, longtemps, ils s'étaient cherché, mais ils avaient fini par ce retrouver. Enfin.

- Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Aussi, je demande à tous d'arrêter de penser au passé et de vous tourner vers l'avenir. En ce qui me concerne, l'incident de la Bataille du Sanctuaire est définitivement clos. Conclut Athéna.

Tous furent d'accords avec elle. Ils allaient sans doute en reparler entre eux, mais plus personne ne pourrait en accuser une autre.

- Bien. Fit la Déesse, satisfaite. Il est temps de passer à la suite. Kiki ?

- Déesse ? Répondit le jeune Atlante, qui c'était fait discret durant la « mise au point », de même que les Bronzes.

- Ta mission est-elle accompli ? S'enquit-elle.

- Bien sûr, Déesse. S'enorgueillit l'enfant. Je vous avais promis de ne pas rentrer au Sanctuaire tant que ça ne serait pas le cas, non ?

Athéna et les Japonais eurent un sourire indulgent face à l'enthousiasme débordant de l'apprenti. Il faut dire que ça avait été sa première mission officielle.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse leur faire la surprise. Sourit la divinité.

Kiki ferma les yeux et son visage se fripa sous la concentration. Les Ors et Argents étaient en train de se demander ce qui allait se passer, quand une grande lumière parcourue d'éclair, caractéristique des téléportations, les aveugla momentanément.

Lorsqu'il purent enfin revoir, ils découvrirent que, devant presque chacun d'entre eux, était apparu une urne dorée ou argentée. Leur urne. Celles-ci dégagèrent un léger cosmos, avant de s'ouvrir, reconnaissant leur propriétaire. Et ces derniers furent soufflés par le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux.

Les Armures, qu'elles soient Or ou Argent, resplendissaient de mille feux. Elles étaient plus belles, plus solides et surtout plus dangereuses que jamais. Quelques secondes après s'être dévoilé à leurs yeux, dans un même ensemble, elles quittèrent leur forme totem pour aller recouvrir leur porteur, là où était leur place. Les Chevaliers furent aussitôt frappé par la puissance et la vie qu'ils sentaient en elles. C'était presque s'ils ne les entendaient pas ronronner de contentement d'avoir enfin retrouver leur Gardien.

Shion, qui n'avait pas d'Armure en sa qualité de Grand Pope, fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Kiki, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as fait un travail remarquable. Le félicita-t-il.

- C'est vrai. Intervint Mû. Je suis fier de toi.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina devant tous ces compliments. Pourtant, il resta plutôt modeste.

- Je n'ai fais que mettre en pratique ce que vous m'avez appris, Maitre. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment été facile pour les Armures d'Argent, et surtout celle du Lion, de la Vierge, de la Balance, du Sagittaire et du Verseau, vu qu'ils me les avaient ramené en poussière. Fit-il en désignant les Bronzes.

Ces derniers – allait savoir pourquoi – parurent vexer.

- Oh, ça va ! S'exclama Seiya. Tu devrais être content qu'on ait pu te les ramener !

- Mais je me plaint pas. Contra Kiki. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça m'avais changé de d'habitude.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Rappelez-moi combien de fois il a fallu réparer vos Armures ? Demanda malicieusement le jeune Atlante.

Les Bronzes échangèrent un regard. Ils ne les avaient pas fait réparer _aussi_ souvent que ça, non ? Seulement… quatre fois… Enfin, cinq pour Pégase et dragon… Et puis zut, tient !

Les ressuscités observèrent avec amusement la moue boudeuse des Bronzes. Il était vrai qu'aucun autre Chevalier n'avait autant sollicité les talents du Réparateur d'Armure. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, vu tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé…

- D'où vient le sang ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le Sagittaire, qui venait de brusquement poser cette question. Devant les airs surpris de ces collègues, il s'expliqua :

- Il a bien fallu du sang pour pouvoir réparer ces Armures. Et vu leur nombre, des quantité astronomique ont dû être nécessaire. Alors d'où vient tout ce sang ? Répéta-t-il.

Les Ors et les Argents réalisèrent brutalement qu'Aioros avait raison. Personne n'ignorait qu'il fallait la moitié du sang contenu dans le corps d'un homme pour ramener une Armure à la vie. Ce qui était le plus souvent mortel. Alors pour vingt-huit protections sacrée…

- C'est nous.

Dans un même ensemble, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les Bronzes, et plus spécialement Ikki.

- Nous avons tous les cinq donné notre sang pour vos Armures. Poursuivit ce dernier.

- D'ailleurs, ça a pas été une partie de plaisir. Ajouta Seiya en grimaçant.

- Vous… vous avez… Bredouilla Shiva, sous le choc.

- Oui, nous avons. S'amusa Shun, avant de reprendre, quelque peu gêné, cette fois-ci. En fait, comme Kiki l'a sous-entendu, on était plus ou moins responsable de l'état dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Alors il était normal qu'on aide à les réparer.

- D'autant plus que pour les Ors, on était les seuls à avoir le niveau suffisant pour que notre sang soit efficace. Précisa Shiryû. Alors, tant qu'à faire…

- Surtout que Kiki a trouvé une technique qui ne met pratiquement plus notre vie, et toutes celles de ceux qui voudront réparer leur Armure, en danger.

Sourit Andromède.

- Vraiment… ?

Shion et Mû parurent plus qu'intéressé, mais un raclement de gorge les empêcha de demander de plus amples informations. Tout le monde reprit sa place devant la manifestation d'Athéna, après avoir déposé les urne dans un coin de la pièce.

- Comme vous l'aurez tous compris, la mission de Kiki était de réparer toutes les Armures endommagées pendant les Guerres. Tu t'es d'ailleurs débrouillé au-delà de mes espérance. Le congratula-t-elle en souriant, faisant rougir le jeune apprenti. Mais outre fait de vous les rendre, cette réunion avait, à l'origine, pour but de vous expliquer le programme des prochains jours. Cependant, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous, pour ne pas dire tous, aimerez en savoir plus sur la présence de Hyôga aux Enfers.

Une étincelle d'intérêt apparut dans tous les regards, en particulier dans ceux de Camus et Crystal.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Pandore se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, avant de se décider à partir. En effet, le Seigneur Hadès avait convoqué tous les Spectres à Giudecca, afin qu'ils aient quelques éclaircissements sur la situation. Eaque avait aussitôt déclaré qu'il espérait avoir – enfin ! – les vrais raison de la présence du Cygne aux Enfers. Il perdait jamais le Nord, celui-là…

La commandante de l'armée des Enfers continua de traverser les longs couloirs du château tout en réfléchissant. Elle repensait notamment à sa courte conversation avec Hyôga. En effet, elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'Ikki du Phoenix, le Chevalier, non… l'homme qui l'avait intrigué durant la Guerre Sainte. Pendant toute la discussion, le jeune Russe s'était montré poli, agréable même, malgré sa froideur première. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un Chevalier d'Athéna. Finalement, peut-être que la paix était réellement possible…

- Vous m'avez l'air bien songeuse, Dame Pandore.

L'interpellé sortit de ses pensée, et remarque qu'elle avait été rejoint par les Juges.

- Je réfléchissais, Eaque. Répondit sommairement la jeune femme.

- Et pouvons-nous connaitre le fruit de votre réflexion ? Reprit le Garuda.

- Ce n'était que quelques interrogations sur la réunion. Eluda la sœur d'Hadès.

Aucun des trois Spectres ne furent dupe, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Pandore avait bien le droit d'avoir des secrets, après tout.

- Et bien, en ce qui me concerne, j'espère que le Seigneur Hadès apportera quelques réponses à mes questions. Continua joyeusement Eaque.

- Tu lâchera pas le morceau, pas vrai ? S'enquit Rhadamanthe en souriant.

- Voyons ! Tu me connais, Rhad !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Gronda la Wyvern, réagissant au quart de tour.

- Mais franchement, « Rhadamanthe », c'est beaucoup trop long. Se lamenta le Népalais. « Rhad », c'et plus court et beaucoup plus sympa.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je déteste ce surnom, et tu le sais, en plus ! Alors arrête de l'utiliser !

Eaque secoua la tête avec un soupir, comme un professeur déçu de son élève.

- Tu es vraiment désespérant, Rhad.

- JE VIENS DE TE DIRE…

- Ça suffit, tout les deux ! Explosa Minos avec autorité. On arrive, alors taisez-vous !

L'Anglais grommela entre ses dents, tout en jetant un regard noir au Népalais, lequel répondit avec un sourire amusé. Mais effectivement, les deux immenses portes de la salle du trône étaient en vu. Pourtant, ils ne ralentirent pas l'allure. Car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des battants, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, les faisant pénétrer dans la pièce.

Celle-ci avait bien changé, par rapport à la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient entrés. Le marbre noir était toujours aussi brillant et les deux statues de dragon, de part et d'autre de l'escalier menant au trône du Roi des Enfers, toujours aussi intimidante. Mais il ne régnaient plus cette atmosphère sombre et oppressante. Des torches avaient été accroché aux murs à intervalles réguliers, les flammes répandant une douce lueur dans la salle. Un grand tapis rouge avec de riches broderies d'or et d'argent était posé en face de l'escalier, ce qui amenait une agréable touche de couleur.

La pièce était déjà bondée de monde. Les Spectres, qui avaient mis leur Surplis, discutaient entre eux dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ils étaient dispersés en groupe de taille variable sans distinction de grade. Même les plus bourrus participaient avec plaisir au conversation. Seul deux irréductible résistaient encore et toujours à la socialisation.

Le premier était Kagaho du Bénou, de l'étoile céleste de la violence, le seul Spectre à ne rendre de compte qu'au Seigneur Hadès. Le fait qu'il soit seul, adossé contre un mur et les bras croisés n'était pas étonnant, au vu de son caractère renfrogné, asocial et emporté. Rien que son visage fermé aux sourcils froncés et au regard tueur étouffait dans l'œuf n'importe quelle tentative d'approche. Tout le monde se demandait comment il avait pu devenir le Spectre de confiance du souverain Noir, et surtout, ce que ce dernier lui trouvait.

Le second n'était autre que le Chevalier du Cygne. Debout près d'une des statues de dragon, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, il attendait le début de la réunion, seul. Quoique, dans son cas, sa solitude venait plus du fait qu'aucun Spectre ne voulait lui parler, s'ils en jugeaient par les regards suspicieux que certains hommes lui envoyaient, que du réel désir de s'isoler.

Pandore se figea légèrement. Voir le Cygne lui avait ramené une scène bien précise en tête.

- Mais au fait…

Les Juges posèrent leurs yeux sur le jeune femme, qui les regardait avec un sourie mutin. Les trois hommes craignirent le pire.

- Comment s'est finalement fini votre séance de toilettage ? Demanda-t-elle avec malice, mais de sorte que seul eux quatre puissent entendre.

Pandore dut se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention, devant la tête des Juges. Ceux-ci grommelaient intérieurement. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi gênés de leur vie. Surtout lorsqu'ils en étaient arrivés à leurs… bijoux de famille. Si encore, Hyôga avait paru embarrassé ou qu'il avait rougi, ils auraient pu supporter ce moment en se moquant – gentiment, hein ! - de lui. Mais non ! Il n'avait absolument pas réagi ! un parfait Chevalier des glaces, dans toute sa splendeur. Alors qu'il avait pourtant eu les trois plus beaux hommes des Enfers à po… nus devant lui ! Du coup, c'était les Juges qui avaient été gêné comme tout. C'était pas juste !

- Tout le monde est là, à ce que je vois.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'estrade de marbre noir, tandis que les conversations s'éteignaient d'elles-mêmes. Hypnos venait d'apparaitre, impressionnant dans sa Kamui, même si une cape blanche en cachait une grande partie. Il balaya la salle de son magnifique regard d'or sans pupille, puis, apparemment satisfait, déclara d'une voix forte tout en se décalant :

- Le Dieu Hadès, Souverain des Enfers.

Ces paroles prononcées, la divinité s'avança. Et les Spectres eurent les souffle coupé. Des cheveux d'un noir plus profond que l'ébène, une peau blanche sans imperfection, des yeux d'un bleu plus pur que l'azur et un corps digne d'une statue grecque recouvert par sa majestueuse Kamui. Le Dieu était… beau. Magnifique. Divin. Au-delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginé…

A peine Hadès était-il apparu que les Spectres et Pandore posèrent un genou à terre. Seul Hyôga s'inclina, démontrant ainsi que s'il respectait la divinité, il ne lui était pas fidèle.

Hadès, une fois assis sur son trône, balaya à son tour la salle de son regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mes chers Spectres, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir en vie. Déclara la déité de sa voix de baryton. Et j'espère que nous pourrons tous repartir sur de meilleur base et oublier les erreurs du passé.

Sur ces mots, il fit signe à ses fidèles de se relever.

- Si je vous ai réuni, reprit-il, c'est pour vous parler du programme des prochains jours. Mais avant, je crois que certain d'entre vous aimerais avoir quelques réponses aux questions qu'il se pose.

Bien sûr, Hadès ne visait absolument pas un certain Juge en disant ça. Pas du tout.

- Comme vous le savez, un pacte a été signé entre les différents sanctuaire afin de garantir la paix. Il se trouve qu'une close de cet accord était qu'Athéna me « prête » un de ses Chevaliers.

- Comment ça ? S'enquit poliment Eaque, perplexe.

- Je vais laisser le principal intéressé vous expliquer. Répondit Hadès avec un regard pour le Cygne.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, sans doute de surprise, avant de se tourner vers l'assistance.

- Votre domaine est le seul où il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Expliqua le Russe. Or, il fallait quelqu'un qui soit non seulement capable de sentir les cosmos, mais qui soit également au courant de ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux dernières années. D'où ma présence ici. Conclut-il.

- Pourquoi toi en particulier ? Demanda Rhadamanthe. Vous êtes cinq, non ? pourquoi c'est toi qui as été envoyé, alors ?

- Disons que j'étais le moins mauvais choix. Eluda Hyôga.

Mais devant les regards interrogateurs qu'il reçut, il précisa :

- Pour Shun, Ikki y a mis de suite son véto, et lui-même ne pouvait venir au vu de son caractère emporté. Seiya aurait bien accepté, mais il parle souvent sans réfléchir et notre but n'est pas de déclencher une nouvelle Guerre. Enfin, Shiryû aurait pu convenir, mais il avait quelques problèmes personnels à régler, et il fallait quelqu'un qui soit totalement concentré sur sa tâche.

Les Spectres, et plus particulièrement Eaque, réfléchirent à ses paroles, et durent convenir qu'il avait raison.

- Il y a une autre raison qui fait qu'il est le meilleur choix. Intervint pour la première foie Thanatos.

L'étonnement se peignit sur plusieurs visage, tandis qu'une pointe d'agacement apparut sur celui du Cygne. Le Dieu de la mort sembla d'ailleurs s'en amuser.

- Effectivement, Hyôga a oublié de vous préciser un détail qui a son importance. Ajouta Hadès avec un sourire.

- Détail qui est… ? interrogea aussitôt le Garuda, avide d'avoir la réponse.

Le Russe garda d'abords la bouche close. Puis, voyant que de toute façon, son « secret » n'en était plus un, il finit par satisfaire leur curiosité.

- C'est aussi parce que durant ces deux dernière années, j'ai officié au Sanctuaire en tant que Grand Pope.

* * *

><p><strong>1*<strong> : Dans le manga, Shura est au courant de l'usurpation du Pope, alors que dans l'anime, il ne l'ai pas. Alors j'ai essayé de concilier les deux versions.

**2*** : Si certain on lut la fic de MortalDestiny, _Retour aux sources : Combattre en tant que traitres_, je vous assure que ce n'est pas de là que j'ai pris cette idée. Cette partie du chapitre était écrite depuis plusieurs mois lorsqu'elle a posté sa fic.

**3*** : _**Scarlet Needle**_ = Aiguille Ecarlate.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^. Alors oui, je sais, la partie Chevalier est démeusuré par rapport aux autres, mais c'est pas ma faute si j'avais plus d'inspiration pour ça. En plus, il y a pas mal de chose importante qui ce passe chez les Guerriers, Marinas et Spectre.<p>

J'attends vos review ^^. Bisous.


	6. Chapitre 05, Entrainement

**Résumé : **Près de trois ans après la dernière Guerre Sainte, les Chevaliers d'Or, Spectres, Marinas et Guerriers d'Odin reviennent à la vie. Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ? De plus, les cinq chevaliers de bronze semblent avoir mûris et bien changés durant ces années… Entre surprise de taille (et pas toujours agréable), romance, plus ou moins facile, et action, tous vont devoir réapprendre à vivre, et à vivre sans guerre, ni combats…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres :** Action-aventure / Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** +18ans

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>

Tomates ! Pommes de terre ! Couteaux ! Flèches empoisonnées ! Lance-roquettes ! Demandez vos armes pour assassiner l'auteur !

Plus sérieusement, je suis terriblement désolée pour ma longue absence. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire. Mais me revoilà, plus forte et plus motivée que jamais. ^^

L'autre de raison de mon retard, est que j'ai eu plusieurs idées de nouvelles fics. Et lorsque j'ai une idée dans la tête, impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose. Alors, au lieu de forcer pour qu'au final, ce soit un truc tout moche qui sorte, je préfère me laisser porter, même si ça me met en retard. ^^

Dernier point, parmi les nombreux projets que j'ai, j'ai notamment un cross-over entre Saint Seiya et Pokémon ! Oui, vous avez bien lu ^^. Et pour cette histoire, j'ai besoin de créer des équipes Pokémon. Aussi, si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à me proposer les vôtre, via un mp ou une review ^^. Pour les détails et la liste des personnages qui n'en possèdent pas, rendez-vous sur mon profil.

**Petit message à Smily90** : Joyeuse Pâques à toi aussi ! (encore plus en retard que toi :s) Je te remercie pour tes petit message, qui me font toujours chaud au cœur ^^. Je te rassure, tu n'es pas chiant. Je trouve même dans l'attention que tu portes à ma fic un rappel que des gens apprécient mon travail, ce qui me motive encore plus à écrire ^^. Alors, du fond du cœur, un grand merci :)

Sant plus de parlotte, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Entrainement<strong>

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

Cyd observait ses compagnons, autant déconcerté qu'en colère. Il se demandait franchement ce qui avait pu provoquer ce revirement de situation.

Après la présentation du nouveau Guerrier Divin, ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre, sans un regard pour les jumeaux. Les deux Tigres ne leur en avaient pas tenu rigueur, conscient qu'ils devaient être beaucoup plus chamboulés qu'ils ne voulaient bien le montrer. Cyd en avait profité pour félicité chaleureusement son frère, heureux qu'ils puissent à présent vivre tous les deux dans la lumière, sans que l'un d'entre eux ne soit condamné aux ténèbres. Et pour cette occasion, le Tigre noir avait tenu à passer la soirée avec son jumeau, à la plus grande joie de celui-ci. Ils avaient ainsi discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Seulement, le bonheur fut de courte durée. En effet, le lendemain, quand Bud se présenta au petit-déjeuner, que les Guerriers Divins prenaient ensemble depuis leur retour à la vie, l'atmosphère se tendit dès son entrée dans la salle. Aucun des deux Tigres n'y fit attention, prenant ça pour de la gêne. Cependant, à chaque fois que Bud avait tenté d'engager la conversation, les autres n'avaient répondu que par monosyllabe, à la limite d'être froid. Le Guerrier d'Alcor n'avait pas insisté ni ne s'était inquiété, pensant seulement qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les relations entre le nouveau combattant d'Odin et les autres passèrent de « inexistante » à « mauvais », puis à « insupportable ». Et ce, malgré toute la bonne volonté du Tigre blanc. Les jeunes hommes se montraient hautain, voir même méprisant, envers le cadet de Cyd. Celui-ci tentait de ne pas répondre à leurs provocations et arborait une patiente d'ange. Seulement, même un ange à une limite à ce qu'il peut supporter.

En effet, la veille au soir, Mime s'était montré horriblement odieux avec Bud, plus encore que tous les autres réunis, grâce à une unique phrase.

_« - Si ce paysan ne t'avait pas trouvé, tu serais mort aujourd'hui, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait considérer un fantôme comme un Guerrier Divin. »_

Un long silence avait suivi ces paroles, durant lequel le visage de Bud s'était peu à peu fermé. Lui rappeler son passé avait été cruel. Pourtant, le Tigre blanc était resté calme. Du moins en apparence. Car Cyd se doutait que la tempête qui avait dû se déchaîner en lui, de même que son poing, avait dû le démanger fortement. Mais ils étaient restés dignes malgré tout, et s'était contenté de leurs répliques et d'une voix glaciale :

_« - Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas suivi la Princesse aveuglément alors que je savais que ce qu'elle faisait été totalement contraire à tout ce qu'elle croyait et défendait. »_

Sur ces mots, il s'était détournée pour partir de sa démarche féline et assurée. Ses adversaires avaient été bien trop choqués pour l'en empêcher. Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu, Cyd compris. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui faisait que ce dernier était furieux envers ses « amis » et qu'il les évitait que comme la peste depuis la confrontation. Il n'était pas allé au dîner commun, préférant manger dans sa chambre. Ce qui lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Lui qui croyaient que les Guerriers d'Odin pourraient enfin être réunis à leur résurrection, il s'était lourdement trompé. Tout ça à cause d'une tradition et d'une morale aujourd'hui révolue.

Cyd retint un soupir. Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire le premier pas. Non seulement parce qu'il savait que les six autres Asgardiens ne l'écouteraient pas, mais aussi parce que c'était à eux d'aller présenter leurs excuses à son frère. Tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas fait, ils pouvaient faire une croix sur leur amitié. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté dans sa chambre plutôt que d'être en leur compagnie. Seulement voilà, leur Princesse en avait décidé autrement.

En effet, le matin même, un mot de sa main et avait été glissée sous chacune des portes des appartements des Guerriers divins. Celui-ci leur disait de se rendre au hall d'entrée vers 9h30 et qu'une personne viendrait les chercher. Le but de ce rendez-vous n'avait pas été précisé, aussi personne n'avait pu se défiler, au grand désespoir de Cyd.

Finalement, l'heure dite arriva. La grande porte menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrit, laissant passer un courant d'air glacial qui fait frissonner les jeunes hommes, malgré leur habitude à ce climat. Une personne entra, et à la plus grande surprise des sept adolescents, il s'agissait de Bud. Il portait une tunique d'entraînement marron-verte, par-dessus et un juste-au-corps noir qui recouvrait ses jambes et ses bras. Une ceinture et des sandales épaisses complétaient sa tenue.

Le Tigre blanc, le visage impassible, leur jeta à peine en regard.

- Suivez-moi.

Il se détourna sans attendre la moindre réaction, puis repartit affronter le froid du Royaume d'Asgard. La plupart des Guerriers divins furent outré par ce comportement, mais n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Dire qu'il faisait froid était un euphémisme. Quoi de plus normal, puisqu'on était en plein hiver. Leur faible cosmos, bien qu'ayant retrouvé de la vivacité, était encore insuffisant pour pouvoir les protéger efficacement contre le blizzard qui les aveuglait presque tant il était fort. Heureusement qu'il ne neigeait pas en plus, sinon leur visibilité aurait été réduite à néant et ils auraient alors perdu la trace de Bud.

Celui-ci avançait à pas sûr et rapide dans la poudreuse, ne semblant pas gêné le moins du monde par le vent. Il conduisit la petite troupe vers la forêt, à la surprise au soulagement de tous. En effet, s'ils ignoraient pourquoi ils étaient là, les arbres allaient les protéger en partie contre les bourrasques. Cependant, le Tigre blanc ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de marcher droit vers une destination connue de lui seul. Les sept adolescents lui emboîtèrent le pas sans poser de questions, même si celle -ci leur brûlaient la langue. Mais il savait que le combattant d'Alcor ne répondrait pas, vu l'éloquence dont il avait fait preuve plus tôt. Ils rongèrent donc le frein en attendant de plus amples informations.

Ils arrivèrent finalement, après plusieurs minutes, a une grande clairière d'environ deux cents mètres de diamètre. Bud s'arrêta sur ses abords, fit face à ses « compagnons » et attendit qu'ils se rapprochent de lui. Il posa son regard indifférent sur chacun d'entre eux avant de prendre la parole.

- Afin de vous aider à récupérer votre pleine puissance, la princesse Hilda a décidé de vous laisser reprendre l'entraînement.

La nouvelle provoqua la joie des Guerriers divins. Car si ces quelques jours de repos leur avaient fait du bien, ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes d'action qui avaient besoin de se dépenser. Alors pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement…

- Mais il y a une condition.

Toute l'attention revint immédiatement sur Bud. Celui-ci avait toujours un visage impassible, mais avec un petit quelque chose de… sombre. Et cinq des sept adolescents surent aussitôt qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer cette clause.

- Notre Prêtresse veut que je supervise votre entraînement. Lâcha finalement le Tigre blanc.

- Je refuse ! Se rebiffa sur-le-champ Fenrir, plus sauvage encore que d'habitude.

- Moi également ! Approuva Thor, soutenant ainsi le Loup du nord tout en foudroyant le cadet des jumeaux du regard.

- Ça ne me plaît pas autant qu'à vous, fit Bud en retenant un soupir, mais il s'agit d'un ordre de votre Princesse.

- Je refuse de croire que Dame Hilda t'es confié cette tâche ! Réfuta catégoriquement Hagen.

- Ça suffit ! Explosa Cyd, furieux. J'en ai assez de vous entendre médire sur son compte ! Hurla-t-il à l'intention des rebelles.

- Arrête de jouer les hypocrites, toi qui as toujours fait semblant de ne pas connaître l'existence de ton _frère_. Cracha Mime en accentuant bien le dernier mot.

- Ça te va bien dire ça, toi qui as assassiné ton père. Répliqua aussitôt le Tigre noir.

Le joueur de harpe sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Comment osait-il… ? Ses muscles se bandèrent, tels ceux d'un prédateur qui allait sauter sur sa proie. Le Guerrier de Zeta n'était pas en reste. Les lèvres légèrement retroussées, découvrant ses dents, et le corps quelque peu tassé sur lui-même, son attitude était clairement menaçante. Ils étaient à deux doigts de se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand Siegfried, en sa qualité de Commandant, intervint.

- Arrêter ça ! Ordonna-t-il avec autorité. Je doute que Dame Hilda apprécie que vous vous entretuer !

Mime et Bud continuèrent à se foudroyer du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis se détournèrent.

- Bien. Approuva le Dragon à deux têtes. Cependant Cyd, poursuivit-il, je suis d'accord avec eux. Je refuse qu'_il_ nous entraîne.

- Quoi ? Ce récria aussitôt celui-ci, se sentant de nouveau envahi par la colère.

- Je trouve ça ridicule puisqu'il est plus faible que nous. Argumenta calmement le Guerrier de Dubhe. En outre, je suis persuadé que même dans notre état actuel, nous n'aurions aucun mal à le battre.

Le jumeau de Bud voulu lui hurler qu'il avait tort, l'invectiver parce qu'il ne savait rien de son frère, mais ce dernier prit la parole avant lui.

- Je relève le défi.

Les adolescents se retournèrent d'un bloc vers le Tigre blanc. Celui-ci s'éloigner deux en direction du centre de la clairière. Cyd eu peur de comprendre les paroles de son frère.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il en ne parvenant pas à effacer totalement le tremblement de sa voix.

Bud ne répondit pas de suite. Lorsque quelques mètres le séparèrent du reste du groupe, il s'arrêta. Puis, il se retourna vers eux…

- C'est très simple, Cyd.

… avant de se mettre en position de combat.

- Si l'un de vous arrive à me toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je jure devant notre Seigneur que je rendrai ma Robe Divine et mon saphir d'Odin à Dame Hilda.

Le silence s'abattit sur la clairière. Le pire, c'était que Bud était véritablement sérieux.

Albérich était aussi surpris que les autres. Même lui, avec ses deux cent vingt point de QI, n'aurait jamais pu prévoir une telle chose. Cependant, ça n'en était pas moins logique. À force d'être poussé à bout, Bud avait fini par craquer. Exactement comme lui le jour de leur réveil, une dizaine de jours plus tôt. Seulement, ils avaient eu une réaction différente. Par contre, si le Guerrier d'Alcor s'attendait à ce qu'il aille se battre, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

En effet, contrairement aux autres, le fait de rencontrer Bud ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Tout juste était-il content de voir ses charges diminuées avec l'arrivée d'un huitième Guerrier Divin. Sans doute était-ce dû à ses propres problèmes avec les jeunes combattants. Pourtant, même s'il avait eu des griefs contre le Tigre blanc, il ne l'aurait quand même pas attaqué. La raison était simple. À l'inverse de ses « compagnons », il était parfaitement conscient de ne pas être très puissant au niveau physique lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Alors en l'état actuel des choses, il n'osait même pas imaginer…

Aussi Albérich retint un soupir lorsque les cinq rebelles s'élancèrent vers le Guerrier de Zeta prime.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Malgré les 9h passé, la chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux empêchaient les rayons du soleil d'entrer, permettant ainsi à la personne enfouie dans le lit de continuer son propos en toute tranquillité. Mais ce ne fut pas de la lumière éblouissante que veulent danger.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement et sans un bruit. De la même manière, elle se referma après avoir laissé passer une silhouette. Celle-ci s'avança à pas de loup vers le sommier, l'arme du crime à la main. Arriver là, il observa un instant endormi, avant de lentement soulever son arme au dessus de sa victime. Il était prêt à frapper. Et puis…

SPLAF !

Danse un cri mélangeant surprise et incompréhension, le dormeur se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Au même moment, un fou rire se fit entendre de la part de l'agresseur. La victime resta un moment ahuri, avant de brusquement comprendre ce qui se passait.

- KANON !

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Dans le Temple des Gémeaux, côté visiteurs, Shion suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de l'appartement des jumeaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers les onze autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci étaient aussi perplexes que lui. Ils se demandaient bien ce que Kanon, qu'ils entendaient rire comme une baleine, avait fait pour que Saga l'invective autant de si bon matin. À leur avis, le bruit de l'eau qui chute ne devait pas y être étranger…

Si certain se demandaient la raison de cet attroupement au troisième Temple, c'était bien simple. Les Bronzes avaient demandé aux Ors de les rejoindre à l'arène qui leur était réservée vers 9h30, en tenue d'entraînements, si possible. Or, durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans la salle de repos, tous avaient remarqué que les jumeaux - en particulier Saga - étaient de gros dormeurs, limite paresseux. Ils avaient donc décidé de se donner rendez-vous chez les Gémeaux, histoire d'être sûr que ceci n'aurait pas une panne d'oreiller.

- Il est déjà si tard ?! Pourquoi mon réveil n'a pas sonné ?

- C'est parce que je l'ai coupé.

- Quoi ?!

- Ben oui, tu comprends, tu dormais si bien… Ça me fendait le cœur que ce maudit appareil te réveille…

- Ça t'a pourtant pas empêché de me réveiller, toi !

- Il fallait bien que tu te lèves pour le rendez-vous…

- Et t'étais obligé de me aspergé d'eau glaciale pour ça ?!

- Non, mais ça, c'est parce que t'es toujours de mauvais poil au réveil. Là, au moins, ce serait une bonne raison pour l'être.

- KANON !

De nouveau, le rire de l'ex-Marinas se fit entendre à travers la porte. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, les Ors hésitèrent entre être amusés ou blasés. En tout cas, la joie, elle, était bien présente. Ils étaient heureux de constater que les deux frères, qui s'était totalement haïs par le passé, se retrouve peu à peu la relation qu'ils avaient eu auparavant, et qui n'aurait jamais dû être brisée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un Kanon tout sourire et un Saga à la mine renfrognée, avec quelques mèches bleues encore humides. Certains furent tentés de lui faire une remarque, mais n'ayant pas envie de finir dans une autre dimension ou de se faire Galaxian explosé la tête, tous s'abstinrent.

- Bonjour ! Les salua joyeusement le second Gémeaux.

Son frère, pour sa part, émis seulement un vague grognement.

- Faites pas attention, il est toujours de mauvais poil le matin. Déclara Kanon avec un grand sourire.

Sa gueule foudroyée du regard - ce que le visé ignora totalement - et les autres Ors eurent l'impression troublante - mais surtout flippante - que la chevelure de celui-ci s'était éclaircie. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de changer de sujet.

- C'est pas tout, mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher où on va être en retard. Signala Shion.

- Ce qui serait quand même un comble pour une certaine personne ici présente. Fit remarquer Milo a lançant un regard à Dohko.

Celui-ci ne répliqua pas à la boutade amicale et eut même un léger sourire. Il était vrai que ça ne serait pas banal que la Balance arrive en retard à la leçon que son propre élève allait lui donner. Il s'interrogeait d'ailleurs sur ce que ce dernier lui avait préparé pour cet entraînement. Et n'était pas le seul. Tous les Ors, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arène, se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Car ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, l'exercice qu'ils allaient devoir à accomplir allait être tout sauf facile.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au Colisée, où les attendaient sagement les quatre adolescents. Seiya et Shun étaient assis sur des pierres près des gradins et converser tranquillement avec Shiryû et Ikki qui se tenaient debout devant eux.

- Ah, vous êtes là. Lança Shun en les voyant arriver.

- Pile à leur ! Un peu plus et on aurait pu croire que vous alliez être en retard. Les charia gentiment Pégase avec un sourire taquin pendant qu'il se relevait et s'avançait vers eux, suivi des autres.

Les adultes l'ignorèrent, l'esprit déjà tourné vers leur traitement. Ils entrèrent directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? S'enquit Aioros, presque fébrile.

- Il semblerait que nos élèves soient plus que motivés, ça fait plaisir à voir. Se moqua Ikki sans aucune discrétion.

Cette fois, par contre, le Phoenix a reçu quelques regards noirs. Mais le Dragon se dépêcha de désamorcer la situation.

- Rien de bien compliqué. Les rassura-t-il. Ça va même être très simple. Enfin, en théorie. Rajoute a-t-il pour lui-même, avant de se reprendre. On va simplement…

- COMMENCEZ PAS SANS MOI !

Les Ors sursautèrent au brusque hurlement, concentrés comme ils étaient sur les paroles du disciple de la Balance. Ils eurent un nouveau sursaut lorsque que Kiki apparut littéralement de nulle part dans un flash de lumière. Surexcités, l'enfant se tourna vers Shiryû.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur expliquer en quoi consistait l'exercice.

- Chouette ! Et moi qui pensais être en retard ! S'exclama le jeune apprenti.

- Heu… Kiki ?

- Oui, maître Mü ?

Le petit Atlante - plus petit que ça, d'après lui, du haut de son mètre quarante - se tourna vers le Bélier, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda ce dernier en redoutant un peu la réponse.

À raison, puisque son élève sourit davantage.

- Moi ? Je viens juste pour… observer.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette phrase en apparence innocente donna un très mauvais pressentiment aux Ors. Qu'est-ce que les Bronze avaient prévu de leur faire faire ?

- C'est malin, Kiki. Tu leur as fait peur. Ricana Ikki.

- C'était pas mon intention, pourtant. Objecta l'apprenti Bélier avec un sourire beaucoup trop angélique pour être vrai, ce qui accentua le malaise des anciens morts. Bon, je vais m'installer dans les gradins. Reprit-t-il. Dommage que j'ai pas pris de pop-corn, le spectacle promet d'être particulièrement intéressant.

Sur ses derniers mots, l'enfant disparu dans un nouveau flash de lumière, signe typique de la téléportation, pour réapparaître une fraction de seconde plus tard à mi-hauteur des marches du Colisée. Malgré leur inquiétude, les deux Atlantes du groupe furent quelque peu surpris et impressionnés des progrès de leur jeune compatriote.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! S'énerva tout à coup Aphrodite. C'est quoi ce fichu entraînement qui à l'air suffisamment ridicule au point que l'autre microbe vienne nous regarder pour se foutre de nos gueules ?!

Bon nombre de personnes l'oubliaient, mais malgré son physique androgyne, le Poisson savait aussi jurer, ce qui choquait presque à chaque fois. Ce fut le cas des Bronzes, qui le regardèrent ébahis, avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard face à son regard meurtrier, légèrement intimidés. On oubliait trop souvent aussi que le Suédois était l'un des meilleurs assassins du Sanctuaire…

- Je vous avez dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. Commenta le Phoenix, neutre.

- T'as une meilleure solution ? L'interrogea Shiryû en haussant un sourcil.

Le silence de l'Oiseau de feu fut une réponse à lui seule.

- Bon, ok. C'est vrai que ce qu'on va vous proposer est un peu… spéciale. Déclara Seiya après un soupir. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on se moque de vous.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit calmement Aldébaran, sachant que les cinq garçons ne cherchaient à les aider.

- Le mieux, c'est encore devons montrer. Lâcha Shun, en repartant direction des gradins.

Là-bas, il ramassa une chose que les Ors ne purent identifier puis revint vers eux. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, les ressuscités virent qu'il tenait un objet sphérique jaune.

- Votre entraînement consiste à attraper cette balle.

… Silence total.

Les Ors en furent tellement abasourdis qui restèrent sans voix durant un long moment.

- C'est une blague ?! S'exclama finalement Milo, plus choqué qu'énervé.

- Non. Se contenta de répondre Ikki.

Voyant que les adultes les regardaient d'un air plus que sceptique, les adolescents soupirèrent.

- Voilà pourquoi j'avais dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Grommela le Phoenix en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est réellement un entraînement. Assura Shiryû dans une tentative de les convaincre. Ça va vous permettre de travailler votre vitesse, bons réflexes et votre coordination, qui sont les principales compétences « endommagées » par votre mort.

- Et comme c'est un exercice en groupe, vous pouvez également bosser votre cohésion et votre travail d'équipe. Rajouta Seiya, pour une fois sérieux.

Suite à ces explications, les Chevaliers plus âgés réfléchir. Il était vrai que tout ceci tenait la route, mais il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu.

- Ça ressemble plus à une plaisanterie qu'un entraînement. Renifla DeathMask, mais sans son air méprisant habituel.

- Alors que dirais-tu d'un test ? Lui suggéra Shun.

Le Cancer plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- …Quel genre de test ? Finit-il tout de même par demander.

- C'est simple, si au bout de disons… deux minutes, tu réussis à me voler la balle, alors on trouvera autre chose pour vous entraîner. Proposa tout bonnement le Bronze.

L'expression de l'Italien ne varia par.

- Où est le piège ?

- Y'en a pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, sous les yeux des autres hommes, qui se demandaient comment tout ceci aller finir. Les adolescents, eux, ne prirent même pas la peine de se poser la question, sachant déjà la réponse. En effet, Andromède était devenu très doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

Finalement, le visage de DeathMask s'éclaira d'un sourire assuré.

- Il nous faudra moins de 2 minutes pour y arriver. Déclara-t-il.

- Nous verrons bien. Sourit à son tour Shun, bien que plus légèrement.

- C'est tout vu !

Le jeune Chevalier ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il alla se placer un peu plus loin du groupe, pour ne pas que lui et le Cancer soient gênés. Là-bas, il se campa bien sur ses jambes et resserra sa prise sur le ballon de ses deux mains.

- C'est quand tu veux !

Aussitôt, DeathMask s'élança à pleine vitesse. Il avait beau pensé que ce serait facile, ça n'était pas une raison pour faire dans la demi-mesure. D'autant plus qu'il n'était certainement pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Il resta cependant prudent, conscient qu'il avait beaucoup moins d'endurance qu'avant du fait de leur passage prolongé aux Enfers. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi ils avaient besoin de s'entraîner, mais certainement pas la _manière_ dont les Bronze voulaient les entraîner.

Sera concentrant sur l'instant présent, l'Italien se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à attraper la fichue balle que tenaient Andromède pour échapper à ce pseudo- entraînement. Ce qu'il comptait bien faire ! Il arriva à la hauteur de Shun. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tendre les bras pour atteindre son objectif. Ce qui fit. Il frôla la surface du ballon et un sourire commença se former sur ses lèvres, croyant sa victoire acquise… quand Shun l'esquiva tout à coup à une vitesse surprenante.

Le Cancer resta figer une seconde, tant qu'Andromède mis à profit pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres de son opposant, avant de se reprendre et de repartir à l'assaut. Il s'était fait avoir une fois, mais ça ne se reproduirait pas. Comme on disait, un coup ne marchait pas deux fois sur un Chevalier. Pourtant, peu importait le nombre d'attaques que DeathMask lançait, il ne parvenait pas à s'emparer du ballon. Le jeune Japonais arrivait toujours à l'éviter, sans même qu'il ne semble avoir le moindre effort à fournir.

Ce fut à cet instant que DeathMask prit véritablement conscience de sa faiblesse, de l'énorme diminution de ses capacités. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul.

Les Chevaliers d'or qui observaient la scène depuis le début, ne purent que constater, eux aussi, du gouffre qu'ils allaient devoir franchir pour récupérer leur puissance d'antan.

- Vous comprenez, maintenant ?

La voix de Seiya les sortit de leurs pensées. Ils se tournèrent les vers les trois Bronzes, qui restèrent les yeux fixées vers l'arène.

- La résurrection vous a affecté bien plus que vous ne le pensait. Expliqua Shiryû, brusquement grave. Cela demande énormément d'énergie à votre âme de se refixer un corps et de le faire fonctionner normalement. Habituellement, ce processus se fait dans le ventre d'une mère. Non seulement l'âme de celle -ci joue un rôle majeur dans tout cela, mais en plus, le procédé dure neuf mois. Vous, vous n'avez eu que quelques jours et n'avez été assistés par les Dieux uniquement pendant les premières heures.

Un petit silence suivi les dernières déclarations du Japonais. Camus fut celui qui le brisa.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir a expliqué tout cela directement ? Nous aurions été beaucoup plus enclins à votre… exercice.

- On avait prévu de voulait dire plus tard. Admit Ikki. On voulait simplement que vous soyez à fond sur ce que vous deviez faire et ne pas vous bourrer le crâne de pensées parasites.

Soudain, un rire raisonna dans l'arène. C'était Kiki qui s'esclaffait de tout son saoul devant un DeathMask allongé face contre terre. La raison qu'avait le plus petit Atlante de rester pour les regarder devint alors évidente.

Le Cancer grommela un juron tout en se relevant. Il était tombé parce qu'il s'était emmêlé les pieds. Par les masques de l'enfer, il s'était _emmêlé les pieds_. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il n'était plus un apprenti. Et encore, même à cette époque-là, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois. Son maître lui avait fait comprendre de la manière dure qui n'accepterait pas que cela se reproduise. Il en avait gardé des marques pendant cinq mois…

Rejetant d'un coup les souvenirs désagréables qui remontaient avec une légère grimace, DeathMask se reconcentra sur Andromède, qui l'observait avec un sourire.

- Les deux minutes sont écoulées ! Déclara celui-ci, inconscient de l'état d'esprit de son adversaire.

L'italien grogna mais ne chercha pas à protester. Il avait entendu la conversation qui avait eu lieu pendant son « combat ». Il savait maintenant qui n'avait eu aucune chance depuis le début et que le meilleur moyen de vite retrouver toute sa puissance était de se plier aux exigences des Bronzes, aussi farfelus soient-elles.

- Bien ! Puisque tout le monde a compris de quoi il en retourne, si on passait à l'entraînement ! S'exclama Seiya en rejoignant Shun, suivi par Ikki et Shiryû.

Les adolescents affichaient un sourire digne d'un gamin de sept ans devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Et allez savoir pourquoi, le mauvais pressentiment des Ors revint au triple galop.

- Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon appareil photo. Se désola Kiki avec une moue aussi boudeuse qu'excitée.

…Sans commentaire…

Les Bronzes attendirent patiemment au centre de l'arène que les quatorze hommes osent venir les défier. Le premier à se lancer fut DeathMask, bien décidé à avoir sa revanche. Il fut rapidement suivi par Milo et Aiolia. Finalement, le reste des Ors se jeta également dans la bataille.

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, les cent huit Spectres d'Hadès se trouvaient rassemblés dans une même salle, à savoir, l'une des antichambres du Palais du Dieu des Enfers. Même lorsque les Etoiles Maléfiques s'étaient libérées du sceau d'Athéna, redonnant ainsi vit à leur Surplis, ils ne s'étaient pas réunis, partant aussitôt en guerre contre le Sanctuaire. Or là, cela leur étaient arrivés déjà plusieurs fois depuis leur résurrection. Ça faisait un sacré changement.

De ce fait, la pièce s'était transformée en un immense brouhaha, les guerriers en profitant allègrement pour discuter. Pour le plus grand malheur de Minos. Habitué au silencieux Rune, qui était la principale personne avec qui il passait du temps en dehors de ses collègues juges, celui-ci n'était vraiment pas habitué au bruit. Ou tout au moins, au bout forts et prolongés. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que le Balrog devait endurer, étant donné son hypersensibilité auditive.

En parlant de son second, Minos aperçu celui-ci près de l'une des portes, sans doute pour partir - s'enfuir ! - dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Près de lui se tenaient trois lieutenants Rhadamanthe, Queen de l'Alraune, Gordon du Minotaure et Sylphide du Basilic. Le Spectre de l'Etoile céleste de l'emprisonnement semblait d'ailleurs se montrer particulièrement attentif à son bras droit… Voilà qui était intéressant...

- Alors Minos, on joue les voyeurs ?

Le Griffon se retourna vers son collègue, pas le moins du monde sur prépare son arrivée et sa réplique. Eaque avait toujours aimé les complots et manigances, sans parler des potins bien croustillants.

- Pas du tout, nia tranquillement le Norvégien, je m'assure seulement comme en assistant personnel ne soit pas importuné par les hommes de Rhadamanthe en plus des bruits environnants.

- …Ce qui est une autre manière de dire que tu joues les voyeurs. Or, tu ne le fais que lorsque tu trouves une chose digne de ton très difficile intérêt. Aussi, je me pose une question. Qu'est-ce qui a donc pu titiller ta curiosité à ce point ? Hmm…

Le regard du Garuda se porta vers ce qu'observait précédemment son ami. Un sourire malicieux se dessina presque immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

- Dis donc, je savais pas que Rune et Gordon s'entendaient si bien. Lança-t-il avec un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois. Tenta Minos.

- Comment espères-tu m'en convaincre alors que toi-même, tu n'en crois pas un mot. Contra Eaque avec un air moqueur. Et puis, ne forment-t-il pas un joli couple ?

- Qui est en couple ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant et troisième Juge.

Le Népalais désigna le Balrog et le Minotaure comme réponse.

- N'as-tu pas l'impression d'aller trop vite en besogne ? L'interroge la Wyvern après un petit moment.

- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai beau être le premier à reconnaître que l'intérêt que porte Gordon à Rune est des plus suspect, surtout que ce dernier n'a pas l'air de d'y être défavorable, mais n'était-il jamais venu à l'esprit que leur relation, ou future relation, ne pourrait être que purement amicale ?

- Absolument pas.

- …Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ça crève les yeux qu'ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre !

- Rectification, sacré avec tes yeux, Eaque. Intervint Minos.

- Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi, c'est pas croyable. Se désola le Garuda en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, juste pragmatique. Contra Rhadamanthe.

- Dans ce cas, dites-moi, vous qui êtes si _pragmatique_, pour quel autre raison ce cher Gordon s'intéresserait-il autant à notre cher Rune, qui semble d'ailleurs lui retourner à la faveur, alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années et qu'ils n'ont jamais tenté la moindre approche auparavant ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de raisons, on les connaît pas, c'est tout. Lâcha Minos d'un ton sec et abrupte en croisant les bras.

À cela, Eaque ne put retenir un petit rire amusé.

- C'est même plus de la mauvaise fois à ce niveau ! Mais bon, je pourrais toujours en parler à Dame Pandore. Elle a toujours aimé les intrigues, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait jouer les entremetteuses…

Rhadamanthe voulut répliquer que ça n'était pas leurs affaires, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La grande double porte menant vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit en grand, révélant le Chevalier du Cygne. Il portait une tenue d'entraînement, comme l'intégralité des Spectres, et tenait contre sa hanche un porte-document. Son masque de fer blanc était bien en place sur son visage impassible, lui donnant un air a réellement intimidant, bien que les habitants des Enfers ne l'avoueraient jamais.

Hyôga balaya la salle de son œil unique avant de prendre la parole.

- Puisque vous êtes tous là, allons-y. Votre entraînements se déroulera à l'extérieur pour l'instant. Les informa-t-il sommairement pour ensuite se détourner et repartir comme il était venu.

Les spectres resta ressent bouger, indécis quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ce fut Eaque qu'il leur donna la réponse.

- Eh bien, en route ! S'exclame a-t-il, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes dans l'assistance. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre notre cher « Grand Pope ».

Sur ces mots, le Juge emboîta le pas du Cygne. Minos et Rhadamanthe s'entre-regardèrent, puis à en firent de même. Immédiatement, le reste des troupes d'Hadès suivit le mouvement. Après tout, Si leurs supérieurs faisaient un minimum confiance à leurs anciens ennemis, au moins pour les entraîner, ils pouvaient en faire de même. C'est qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que cela n'était vrai que pour deux d'entre eux.

- Je rêve, commença le Griffon qui venait de rattraper le Garuda avec la Wyvern et de façon à ce que seul eux trois puis s'entendre, où tu te méfis encore plus du Chevalier ?

- Tu ne rêves pas. A vrai dire, plus j'en apprends sur lui, plus ma méfiance augmente.

- Mais pourquoi ? Le savoir Grand Pope aurait dû te rassurer. Ça prouve qu'Athéna apprend la construction d'une paix durable entre sanctuaire au sérieux, puisqu'elle nous a envoyé sa plus haute autorité.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est justement parce qu'il est, ou a été, Grand Pope, que je me garde bien de lui donner ma confiance. Je m'explique, ajouta Eaque en voyant les airs surpris de ses collègues, le fait est que n'importe qui ne peut pas prétendre à un poste aussi prestigieux et élevé dans la hiérarchie. Il faut posséder certaines compétences pour qu'un Dieu, quel qu'il soit, ne songe seulement à vous mettre à la tête de ses troupes. Autrement dit, il faut avoir l'étoffe d'un meneur d'hommes. Et s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est qu'on doit se méfier de ce genre de personne.

Eaque fit une pause dans son discours, laissant à ses camarades le temps d'assimiler ces paroles, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger :

- Sans compter qu'on sait déjà fait avoir par un de ces « Grand Pope », et que je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Mais étant celui qui n'a pas arrêté de nous mettre en garde contre les chevaliers renégats, tu dois être d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, _Rhad_ ?

- …T'es vraiment insupportable. Soupira l'Anglais, l'air désabusé.

- Je sais, c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités. Mais tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

- …

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence malicieux pour Eaque, amusé pour Minos et, osons le dire, boudeur pour Rhadamanthe. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à leur destination qu'ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux.

Il se trouvait dans la septième Prison, près des Malcholges neuf et dix. Des monticules de pierre aux formes étranges les entouraient, et au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les stalagmites géantes de plus de trente mètres. Devant eux, un petit affaissement de terrain et avait formé une sorte de clairière d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Mais une chose particulière les frappa : le silence.

- Où sont les prisonniers ? Demanda durement Rhadamanthe.

Habituellement, les cris de ces derniers résonnaient partout dans les Enfers, sans interruption. Aussi, la seule manière d'expliquer l'absence des bruits, était l'absence des détenus eux-mêmes. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter les Spectres.

- Lorsque nous avons battu Hadès**(1*)**, commença Hyôga en ignorant la raideur soudaine des hommes qui l'accompagnaient, son royaume a été quelque peu ébranlée. En fait, il a commencé à s'effondrer avant que d'autres dieux ne prennent la relève. Une partie des prisons se sont écroulées, libérant ainsi les prisonniers.

- Tu veux dire que les âmes sont en train de se balader librement dans les Enfers ? S'alarma Minos, presque paniqué.

Il n'était pas le seul. L'armée d'Hadès tout entière était plus que préoccupée par cette nouvelle. C'était leur travail, leur responsabilité de veiller à ce que toutes les âmes soient au bon endroit, dans la bonne prison. Et là, on leur annonçait que ça n'était plus le cas ? C'était inadmissible !

- Pas exactement. Répondit posément le Russe, faisant fi de l'état l'agitation dans lequel étaient les cent huit hommes derrière lui. Tous les prisonniers se trouvant au Cocyte y sont toujours, reprit-t-il après quelques secondes, puisque la glace ne sais pas briser suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent s'en libérer. Je suis juste repassé derrière pour regeler un peu tout ça.

Une vague de soulagement traversa les Spectres. En effet, la huitième Prison n'était pas seulement le lieu où étaient jetées les personnes qui avaient osé défier les dieux. Y était également placer les pires raclures de l'humanité. Ceux qui avaient commis des crimes si infâmes, si abjectes et méprisables qu'aucune autre prison n'aurait pu leur rendre justice. De ce fait, les serviteurs de la divinité infernale été plus que heureux de ne pas avoir à faire affaire à eux.

- Pour ce qui est de cette prison, continua Hyôga, la plupart des prisonniers sont enfermés dans une cage de glace que j'ai fait en attendant que les réparations soit faite. J'ai également bâti un mur séparant cette prison des autres, afin qu'aucun détenu ne puisse pénétrer ici, puisque c'est là que vous entraînerait. Quant à ce qui se passe de l'autre côté, j'ai également tenté d'enfermer les revenant dans des cages, mais y aller seul relevait du suicide. Alors oui, ils errent plus ou moins librement dans les niveaux inférieurs.

Un silence s'installa. Les paroles du Cygne n'avaient réussi à rassurer que très légèrement les Spectres. Ils avaient maintenant à tout nouvel objectif : se remettre d'aplomb le plus rapidement possible afin de remédier à la situation. Et le meilleur moyen, était encore d'accepter l'aide du Chevalier.

Soudain, le rire d'Eaque se fit entendre.

- J'ai compris ! S'exclama-t-il, son regard analytique ne quittant pas l'adolescent, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. C'est encore une des raisons pour laquelle tu as été choisi afin de venir ici ! Ton pouvoir de glace ! Grâce à lui, tu peux facilement nous aider à réparer, même temporairement, les prisons et tout ce qui a été détruit pendant la guerre. Tu pourras aussi nous aider efficacement à capturer les détenus grâce à ta technique avec des cercles de glace. Je suis d'ailleurs presque sûr que c'est plus pour ça que tu as été désigné que par le fait que tu sois Grand Pope.

Le Juge semblait particulièrement fier de sa découverte. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il s'était donné comme mission de trouver tous les motifs de la présence du Cygne aux Enfers. Il était plutôt bien parti.

- C'est exact. Répondit finalement le Russe, après avoir longuement observé le Népalais.

- …Est-ce qu'un jour on connaîtra toutes les raisons de ta présence ici ? Demande Rhadamanthe, presque résigné.

- Un jour, peut-être, sait-on jamais… Se contenta de déclarer Hyôga avec un léger soupçon d'amusement. Mais sachez que cette fois, ce n'était pas moi qui voulait que vous ne soyez pas au courant. C'était Hadès.

Cette déclaration stupéfia l'armée des Spectres.

- Mais pourquoi le Seigneur Hadès aurait-il voulu nous le cacher ? Demanda, à la grande surprise de tous, Valentine.

Depuis le début de la confrontation entre le Cygne et les habitants des Enfers, c'était exclusivement les Juges qui s'étaient adressés à celui-ci. C'était un accord tacite entre eux que de laisser leurs supérieurs gérer la situation et d'attendre leur feu vert. Cela prouvait ainsi que non seulement, ils pouvaient faire confiance au Russe, mais surtout, qu'une entente entre Spectres et Chevaliers était possible. Tout se savait que ce dernier point a été le plus important de tous. Il était donc capital de commencer sur de bonnes bases et de faire - plus ou moins - table rase du passé. Les Juges ayant l'habitude des relations diplomatiques de par leur première vie - même s'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas, ça avait laissé des traces dans leur façon d'être - et étant ceux qui contrôlaient le mieux leurs émotions, ils étaient les plus aptes pour établir un premier contact avec le Bronze.

Or, de par ces simples mots, Valentine venait d'outrepasser ses droits, quand bien même il était le second de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci lui jetant un regard à mi-chemin entre avertissement et satisfaction. En effet, même si la hiérarchie était très stricte chez les Spectres, l'Anglais appréciait que ses hommes fassent preuve d'initiative. Tant que s'en allaient pas trop bien, évidemment.

Hyôga considéra la Harpie, ne s'attendant pas à sa prise de parole. Même si les ressuscités ne s'étaient réveillés que depuis quelques jours, il avait rapidement compris le fonctionnement interne de l'armée d'Hadès, d'où sa surprise. Mais finalement, il répondit à sa question, ramenant l'attention générale sur lui.

- Hadès pensais que vous mettre au courant de l'état déplorable dans laquelle se trouvait son royaume vous aurait miné le moral et vous aurait déconcentré de votre entraînement.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que toi, tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? Releva Eaque.

- Non.

- …

- …

- …Et qu'est-ce que tu penses alors ? Questionna Rhadamanthe avec un léger agacement, maudissant la sobriété des Chevaliers des glaces.

Je pense qu'au contraire cela va vous motiver. Car plus vite vous retrouverez la forme, plus vite vous pourrez vous atteler à réparer les dégâts et montrer au pauvre petit Chevalier que je suis, comment les véritables Geôliers des Enfers travaillent.

Le Cygne n'avait absolument pas cillé lors de son discours, preuve de son apparence sérieux. Pourtant, les Spectres restèrent incertains. Était-ce réellement une sorte d'encouragement ou de l'ironie ? Ou même un genre d'avertissement destiné à leur faire comprendre que leur « professeur » n'accepterait pas qu'il se relâche durant l'entraînement ? Sans doute un peu des trois…

- Bon, il serait temps de commencer. Annonça Hyôga, faisant cependant imperceptiblement les cent huit hommes devant lui.

Le russe augmenta son cosmos, ignorant la crispation maintenant visible de ses « élèves ». Une aura blanche se déploya doucement autour de lui et la température aux environs baissa quelque peu. De la glace se forma dans sa main gauche, prenant la forme d'un pic d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

- Nous allons commencer par un exercice très simple, visant à vous faire récupérer votre vitesse, votre agilité et vos réflexes. Je vais en lancer plusieurs comme ceci sur vous, expliqua le Chevalier en désignant ce qu'il tenait, et votre tâche sera de les éviter.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Les Spectres regardèrent Hyôga comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Ce dernier devina vite ce qui n'allait pas.

- C'est totalement sans danger. Précisa-t-il.

- Tu nous pardonneras si nous ne te croyons pas sur parole. Répliqua Eaque avec dérision.

Le Cygne ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lâcher le pic de glace. Ses interlocuteurs n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait, puisqu'à peine l'éclat toucha-t-il le sol, qu'il éclata en milliers de morceaux.

- Je peux créer une glace plus dur que l'acier, mais je suis également capable d'en faire plus fragile encore que du verre. Au moindre contact, quel qu'il soit, celle-ci va immédiatement se désintégrer. Les seules blessures que vous risquez d'avoir, ce sont des bleus et des contusions.

Ces informations ne rassurèrent qu'à moitié l'armée des Enfers. Cependant, personne ne pensa que le bronze était suffisamment stupide pour tenter de les tuer en plein milieu du royaume d'Hadès. Aussi, il y consentir à faire l'entraînement que l'adolescent leur avait préparé. Les Juges lui faire savoir dans un hochement rigide de la tête.

- Bien. Passant au détail technique. Tous trois ayant un niveau au-dessus, fit-il en indiquant Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe, vous formerez un groupe à part. Les autres, je vais vous demander de vous séparer en cinq au groupe de vingt et un. Une fois que ce sera fait, chaque formation viendra une par une se plaçait dans la zone en contrebas pendant que les autres resteront au bord. Je vous enverrais alors mes pic. Lorsque vous vous ferez toucher, vous vous retirerait de l'exercice. Je chronomètrerais combien de temps vous tenez. Votre but sera de battre ce temps. Des questions ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Alors commençons.

Hyôga se retourna, augmenta de nouveaux sons cosmos et se déplace en une fraction de seconde pour atterrir au sommet d'un monticule de pierre. Là, il S'assit sur la corniche, appui à son porte-document sur sa jambe gauche repliée et prit son chronomètre dans sa main droite. De son cosmos toujours actif, il remplit le ciel de dizaines de pics de glace, qui n'attendaient plus qu'une cible pour être lancés.

- Le premier groupe, s'il vous plaît.

Ça allait être une longue journée…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

- Dépêches-toi, Io ! On va être en retard !

- C'est bon, Isaak ! J'arrive !

- Franchement ! Tu savais qu'on avait entraînement, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi t'as pas mis le réveil ?

- J'ai oublié ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

Le Kraken grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, mais ne poursuivit pas le débat. A vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas que le Scylla n'ait pas pensé à se réveiller, vu comment il avait été perturbé durant ces derniers jours. D'ailleurs, le Finlandais soupçonnait que ça n'était pas seulement à cause de sa défaite face à Andromède. En effet, Io avait été le plus proche de Kanon, ou plutôt de Seadragon. Sa trahison devait l'avoir beaucoup plus affecté qu'à lui ou les autres Généraux. La preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas réagi lorsque Poséidon avait annoncé qu'il avait renoncé à sa vengeance contre le Grec, malgré son allégeance plus que prononcée envers la divinité.

Enfin, Isaac espérait que son compagnon aller vite s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir à nouveau dans un état semblable à celui du jour de leur réveil…

- Et c'est qui qui est à la traîne, maintenant ?

L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées, pour tomber sur le sourire moqueur du Chilien. …À quel moment Io était-il passé devant lui ?

- Alors tu le prends comme ça, hein ? Sourit le Gardien du pilier de l'océan Arctique, son esprit de compétition se réveillant.

Il accéléra et repassa devant son ami, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Augmentant à son tour sa vitesse, il reprit la tête en quelques foulées. Le Kraken jura dans sa barbe et tenta de reprendre l'avantage, absolument pas décidé à abandonner.

Le reste de leur trajet se passa ainsi, en une course folle Io mena facilement, au plus grand agacement de son camarade. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le Chilien arriva le premier au pilier de l'océan Atlantique Sud.

- J'ai gagné ! Fanfaronna ce dernier, encore en train de reprendre sa respiration.

- Ouais… Encore. Ronchonna le Finlandais, aussi essoufflé que son ami.

- Voyons ! Ne boude pas, Isaak ! S'exclama Kaasa en passant un bras autour de son cou. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'étant le plus jeune d'entre nous, tu ne pourras jamais nous battre.

L'intéressé se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas. Il avait l'habitude, après tout.

En effet, Isaak avait toujours une longueur de retard sur ses collègues. Ça m'avait rien à voir avec la puissance de son cosmos, puisqu'il avait atteint le septième sens. Non, c'était à cause de la « nature » de celui-ci.

En effet, tous les combattants des dieux n'étaient pas liés aux mêmes éléments. Les Chevaliers étaient rattachés à la terre, les Spectres aux ténèbres, les Guerriers Divins aux glaciers d'Asgard et les Généraux aux mers et aux océans. Or, comme Isaak avait commencé son entraînement en tant qu'apprenti Chevalier, son cosmos avait commencé à s'imprégner de la terre, afin d'être compatible avec les Armures. Car les protections stellaires avaient les mêmes affinités que les guerriers qui les portaient. Ou plutôt, c'étaient les porteurs qui avaient les mêmes affinité que leur protection. De ce fait, pour pouvoir revêtir une Ecaille, il devait se défaire de l'influence de la terre afin de pouvoir ressentir salle des océans. Ce qui, malheureusement, n'était pas instantanée. Le seul cas connu pour lequel il n'y avait pas eu de temps d'adaptation lors d'un « changement d'allégeance » - ce qui était déjà plutôt rare - été celui de Kanon.

L'expression du Kraken se ramollit quelque peu. Penser au Grec avait toujours cet effet, car immanquablement, ce qui l'avait fait pour lui lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire sous-marin lui revenait en tête. Notamment lorsqu'il avait empêché les Marinas de s'en prendre à lui. Il repassera également aux entraînements qu'ils avaient partagé et où, justement, il cherchait à renforcer son affinité avec les océans en faisant disparaître celle qu'il avait avec la terre. Lui qui s'était toujours demandé comment Kanon en savait autant sur ce sujet, avait maintenant la réponse…

Isaak éloigna rapidement le sujet du traitre de son esprit. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour y réfléchir. Surtout que c'était ensemble que les Généraux devaient prendre une décision. Et pour l'instant, aucun des autres ressusciter ne voulait en parler, la traîtrise du second gémeaux étant encore fraîche dans leur esprit. Contrairement à Thétis et Sorrento qui avaient eu deux ans pour faire le point à ce sujet.

En parlant de la Sirène, il choisit ce moment précis pour arriver, interrompant au passage la conversation qu'avaient Krishna, Baian, Io et Kaasa.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous là. Constata la Sirène avec le sourire. Parfait ! On va pouvoir commencer.

Il sortit une bande de tissu rouge qu'il désigna à ses camarades.

- Votre entraînement consiste à me dérober ceci. Et avant que vous ne commencé à protester, continua-t-il en les coupant dans leur élan, cet exercice vous permettra de retrouver votre vitesse et votre endurance. Ce n'est qu'après que commenceront les combats et les travails de musculature pour récupérer votre puissance d'avant votre morts.

Ces paroles firent réfléchir les ressuscités. C'était assez logique. Surtout au vu des effets secondaires de leur retour à la vie, que Sorrento leur avait expliqué la veille. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'estimer plus qu'heureux de leur état actuel. Aussi, ils n'avaient aucune raison de critiquer la façon de faire du Gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Sud, aussi farfelue soit-elle. Ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et leur Dieu savait qu'ils en avaient connu lors de leur tout premier entraînement.

Voyant que ses élèves s'étaient fais une raison, Sorrento accrocha la bande à son jogging, avant de s'exclamer, tout sourire :

- Alors c'est parti ! Attraper moi !

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, il fit volte face et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ces dernières restèrent un instant figé, puis s'élancèrent à sa poursuite.

À l'insu de tous, resta Thétis, qui, du haut d'un récif de corail, les regarda partir, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Voilà qui va être amusant…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Lorsque le soleil se coucha sur les différents sanctuaires, la plupart des entraîneurs étaient satisfaits.

Dans le domaine d'Athéna, les quatre Bronzes avaient mal aux joues à force d'avoir ri. Entre les chutes, les collisions et les insultes que les Ors, DeathMask et Aphrodite en tête, s'envoyaient copieusement, et n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Kiki était même tombé de son siège tant il était plié en deux à force de rire. À la fin, même les ressuscités n'avaient pu s'empêcher de sourire et de s'amuser. La journée avait vraiment été parfaite, et, sur une note plus sérieuses, l'entraînement s'était révélé efficace.

Aux Enfers, Hyôga était plus que satisfait. Après que le premier groupe soit passé, démontrant ainsi qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun danger, les Spectres avaient pris l'exercice comme une compétition. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans se faire toucher. Ils avaient même pris le Cygne à partie lorsque de petites disputes avaient éclaté. Ils avaient également tous eu une surprise en la personne de Kagaho du Bénou, qui avait tenu à peu près aussi longtemps que les Juges. Hyôga n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué la lueur d'intérêt qui s'était allumée dans des yeux d'un certain Garuda…

Pour ce qui était du Sanctuaire sous-marins, Sorrento se montrait partagé entre contentement et sympathie pour ses amis. En effet, si entraînements c'était bien passé, Thétis y avait malheureusement assisté. Elle n'avait pas manqué de ce moquer des Généraux à chaque tentative échouée pour récupérer la bande de tissu. Elle n'avait même pas pu les suivre jusqu'à la fin pour cause de mal aux côtes tant elle avait ri. Elle avait, en revanche, assisté à l'effondrement général des ressuscités à la tombée du jour. Et quelque chose disait à Sorrento que cette histoire allait les suivre pendant longtemps…

A Asgard, par contre, les choses s'étaient déroulées de façon bien différente…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Un corps alla s'écraser dans la neige. Et un autre. Et un autre. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. Tous étaient couverts de blessures plus ou moins graves, mais jamais mortelles. Ils tentèrent de se relever, mais ils avaient atteint leurs limites depuis longtemps déjà. Seule leur volonté leur avait permis de continuer à se battre. Cependant, cette même volonté semblait maintenant leur faire défaut. Était-ce dû au fait ils avaient rencontré le sol gelé plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait le dire, ou parce que l'épuisement et la douleur diffuse qu'ils ressentaient avaient repris leurs droits ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Le résultat fut qu'ils se laissèrent retomber dans la neige, abandonnant finalement le combat, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Une silhouette se détacha du décor. Une qu'ils connaissaient bien. Celle de Bud, le Guerrier Divin de Zeta prime. Ce dernier les fixait d'un air profondément impassible. Contrairement à eux, il ne présentait aucune lésion, de quelque sorte que ce soit. Et s'il était décoiffé, c'était uniquement à cause du vent qui soufflait. Le Tigre blanc aurait pu les rabaisser, les insulter, mais il n'en fait rien. À la place, il se détourna et s'éloigna, d'une démarche souple et rapide, laissant derrière lui les cinq Guerriers Divins qui l'avaient défié. Ceux-ci n'y prêtèrent presque pas attention, l'esprit tourné vers la défaite mémorable qu'ils venaient de subir, malgré qu'il soit à cinq contre un.

Ils avaient complètement perdu…

* * *

><p><strong>1*<strong> : Dans le dernier chapitre(si si, souvenez-vous, c'était il y a un an et demi -'), j'avais rajouté « -sama » à Hadès. Mais je me suis rendue compte que même si Hyôga respectait ce dernier, ça ne faisait pas très naturel. Aussi ai-je décidé de le retirer à partir de maintenant. Hyôga et les autres Bronzes ne l'utiliseront que pour Athéna.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^. La partie sur les Généraux est plutôt ridicule, mais je vous rassure, il va ensuite se passer beaucoup de choses, notamment avec Kanon. Mais je n'en dit pas plus…

J'attends vos review ^^. Bisous.


End file.
